Seeing Miniature
by Fiver
Summary: A six year old version of Kai has somehow turned up in the future, so now the Bladebreakers are stuck with him. Older Kai and Kenny try to work out how he got there. The others just have to look after him. And live to tell the tale. DISCONTINUED.
1. Well, that's odd

Alright, I felt the need for some humour, and then this story appeared in my head. So I'm going to write it and hope it comes out good.

Chapter 1: Hm, odd.

The Blade-breakers had just won the world championships for the second year running. They were still training hard, so that they wouldn't be surprised again like they had been with the Saint Shields. Speaking of the Saint Shields…

One day in early December, whilst they were all training in Tyson's front yard despite the slight cold, Ozuma appeared. (Except this time he came through the front gate instead of climbing on top of it…)

"Hey, what's up?" Tyson asked grinning when he saw him.

"I know this will sound crazy, but is Kai around?" Ozuma asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think he's round back somewhere, why?"

"Just checking…Dunga must be losing it or something because he came up to me a little while ago raving that he'd seen a miniature version of Kai in an alley-way somewhere. I know I should've just laughed at him, but he wouldn't shut up so I thought I'd better come here and check up on things."

"Nope, everything's fine here," Max said happily.

"Yeah, it was probably some crazed fan-kid or something," Tyson said. Everyone stared at him doubtfully.

"Well, people dress up as Elvis don't they?" he huffed.

"I dunno, but I guess it doesn't really matter. I'll see you later," Ozuma said with a shrug, turning to leave. Just then, Dunga (speak of the devil) came running into the yard.

"I'm telling you, it WAS him!" he yelled, "Look, I have the scars to show for it!" He held out his arm and they saw a gash on it that looked as though it had been inflicted by a small knife.

"What? You're nuts," Tyson declared.

"No, really, I was in the alley-way and I really saw him!" Dunga insisted.

Begin Flashback… (Back we go!)

Dunga stood in a dark, dingy alley full of dustbins and the odd stray cat, spinning his Beyblade. Suddenly there was a flash of light from some way away. Blinking, he went to investigate. By the time he reached the end of the alley the light had faded, but he noticed a small chibi crouched behind a bin looking slightly dazed and bewildered.

"Hey, little guy, this is no place for kids, you'd better run along home," he said. But the chibi, a boy, only looked up at him with really big almost (ok, very) freaky eyes. Dunga realized that he looked really familiar…

…

"Kai!" he yelped, as he realized who the kid put him in mind of, and thinking that somehow this was the Kai he knew only too well.

"How'd you know my name?" the kid demanded, standing up. He was none too tall for his age.

"Huh? You can't be Kai, he's….taller!" Dunga shouted, since Kai's height was basically the only thing he had ever noticed about him. (Come on, we all know Dunga's stupid.)

The chibi stared at him with those huge eyes for a while.

"You're weird," he said finally, turning to leave.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE CLONE!" Dunga yelled after him, grabbing his arm. For a second the chibi froze but then, faster than Wally West himself, spun around and jabbed a small Swiss Army Knife into the bulky teen's arm. Dunga howled and let go of the small boy, who pocketed the knife again and made a run for it. Dunga could only watch as the kid's shadow got smaller and smaller and eventually disappeared completely.

End flashback. (Please remain seated as we return to the present!)

By now everyone was seated in the dojo, listening to the story.

"Wow…" was all Tyson could manage.

"'Wow' nothing. It couldn't possibly have been Kai, he's out there right now," Ray said, pointing to a window through which Kai could be seen launching his Beyblade. (He really needs a new hobby…)

"I know, but I can't think who else it could've been," Dunga grumbled.

"It could've been anyone. Besides, I don't think Kai would've acted like that as a chibi. He seems like the type who would've sat quietly in a corner most of the time," Max piped up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dunga muttered in irritation. The whole event was forgotten momentarily, until a cry came from outside. They all ran out to see Miriam standing looking shocked.

"What's up, Miriam?" Tyson asked.

"There's something you've gotta see," she said, leading them round the back of the dojo. Kai was still there, but he didn't seem to know what was going on either so he followed them as Miriam continued walking. Eventually they reach the very back where hardly anyone goes. Every mouth immediately dropped open at what they saw. There, tied up for some reason, was what appeared to be…..a chibi version of Kai. Even though he was tied up in a strange place, he was singing happily to himself.

"What the…?" Tyson started.

"I found him climbing up the side of the local water tower," Miriam said with half-moon eyes, "Since Dunga had already told me his 'terrifying story' I thought maybe I should bring him here."

"Sunshine, lollypops and rainbows, butterflies…." the chibi was singing. Then he noticed their presence. He shut his mouth and watched them with interest, head tilted to one side.

"Wha…? But that's….But Kai's….Ah, I give up, someone else explain," Tyson spluttered.

"How do you expect us to EXPLAIN?" Max asked, staring wide-eyed at the small chibi in front of them.

"Well maybe if we untied the poor kid he'd be able to explain something to us," Ray suggested, the voice of reason as usual, "Why's he tied up anyway, Miriam?"

"You'll find out," she answered grimly before turning and leaving quickly.

"Wonder what's up with her," Ozuma thought out loud.

"Ah, she probably just doesn't like kids," Tyson said with a shrug, "Untie him, Ray."

"Why me?"

"It was your idea!"

"FINE!"

Ray went over to the chibi who grinned widely.

"Hi!" he said cheerily when Ray was closer.

"Uh, hi," Ray said a little nervously. He still didn't understand why Miriam had tied the chibi up, but it couldn't mean anything good.

"You want me to untie you?" he asked. Turning round he realized all the others had gone, they must have went back inside. Running and screaming in terror, probably. If Dunga's story had been true, maybe they had the right idea. He eyed the chibi warily; did he still have that knife somewhere…?

"Yeah, if it's all the same to you," the chibi said, looking around him, "that girl tied the ropes kind of tight."

'Well, the idea of them is to stop you moving…' Ray thought as he bent down and started untying the small boy, who watched him intently with those weird big eyes of his. As soon as the ropes were off he let out a happy whoop and, nearly giving Ray a heart-attack, started jumping around like crazy. He somehow got up a tree in no time at all and before Ray knew what was happening, he was on one of the higher branches. Ray felt giddy just looking up there, but the chibi seemed quite happy with where he was.

"Hehe, you look like a little ant from up here," he giggled, almost losing his balance. Ray started getting worried, what if he fell?

"Kai, come on, get down from there!" he said, saying the name without thinking.

"Hey, who DOESN'T know my name around here?" the chibi said, confirming Ray's suspicions as to his identity but completely ignoring the request, "I mean, that big guy knew my name, then that girl, now you too…"

"Kai, come down!" Ray cried as the small boy started climbing higher, humming to himself.

"I can't HEAR you!" the chibi called down, pretending to fall, loving every minute of this. He thought the look on Ray's increasingly worried face was hilarious.

"Kai…."

"Will someone tell me how you know my name?"

"I'll tell you if you come down!"

"Whyyyy-yyy?"

"Because you might fall!"

"So?"

"And then you'd be hurt!"

"So?"

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"So?"

Ray started getting more angry than worried, but he was never one to lose his temper. But…the chibi didn't know that.

"Get down here right now Mister or you are in big trouble!" he commanded as loudly and angrily as he could. To his surprise the chibi's grin faded and he immediately hopped down.

"Thank you," Ray cried, praising the sky and breathing a sigh of relief. He went over to where the Chibi-Kai was standing with an upset look on his slightly chubby face.

"Don't do that again, ok?" Ray half-asked, half-begged. The chibi merely nodded.

"Sorry I shouted, I just didn't want you to get hurt," he continued, hoping that he hadn't upset the little chibi.

"Why?"

"Don't start that again," Ray said in exasperation. Chibi-Kai grinned, looking all happy again.

"Come on, let's go inside and meet the team," Ray suggested, just hoping that freaky moment in the tree had just been a one-off incident.

"K," chibi-Kai said. Ray took his hand in case he decided to do a runner on him like he had with Dunga, and the chibi held on tight. (A/N – Awwwwww, cute. NO, get any thoughts out of your heads Kai/Ray fans!)

When they reached the dojo everyone, except the Saint-shields who must have left, was sitting there. They looked up and when they saw Ray they all smiled guiltily.

'So they should feel guilty, they left me with a crazed chibi!' Ray thought to himself. He was about to start introducing everyone to little-Kai, when suddenly a blur of pink and brown came bursting in the door. It was Hilary, she must have got word of the 'arrival'.

"Where is he!" she squealed. Ray groaned inwardly, he'd forgotten what suckers some girls were to cute kids.

The shock of Hilary's entrance had sent Chibi-Kai through the ceiling. Well, not quite, he was clinging to one of the rafters.

"Kai, come down from there," Ray moaned, not wanting a repeat of the tree-incident.

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's SCARY," he said, his eyes like saucers. He took one arm off the rafter to point at Hilary and, unable to support himself with one arm, fell to the floor, only to scramble to his feet and hide behind Ray.

"Uwaaaah! He is so cute!" Hilary shrieked, running over and giving Chibi-Kai a BIG hug.

"Um….hi," the surprised chibi managed after a while.

"AW, YOU ARE SO SWEET, AND CUTE, AND PERFECT…." Hilary rambled on, hugging him tighter. The chibi's face was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

Ray sighed; it was going to be a long day. A very long day.

Ok, so this chapter wasn't very good. But the second chapter will be better, so PLEASE review, I need reviews to keep writing this stuff!


	2. Of blended toads and ducktape

Thank you, reviewers, I love you all!

Chapter 2: Of blended toads and duck tape

After they had managed to convince Hilary to let go of the 'adorable little boy' as she called him, they all sat down and discussed what they were going to do with the kid. They were also trying to work out just who he was, since no one could believe that he actually was the Kai they knew. The whole time the chibi just sat there staring about with his enormous chibi-eyes. Everything seemed new to him, he'd probably never been in a dojo before, since he came from Russia.

"Yeah, that's another thing," Ray said, "When Kai was little, he lived in Russia, so even if the little guy," he pointed at the chibi whose gaze was now fixed on a small butterfly that had flown in the window, "is actually Kai and has somehow travelled through time or something, why would he be here? Why not Russia?"

"Maybe because he'd be alone in Russia," Tyson said suddenly, surprising everyone, "it's not like there's anyone for him there…."

"I guess…" Ray said. Just then 15-year old Kai entered the room.

"Where were you?" Max asked.

"Training," he replied shortly.

"Training! TRAINING! YOU ARE OFF _TRAINING_ WHEN WE HAVE A MINI-YOU ON OUR HANDS HERE!" Tyson burst out.

"Tyson, don't tell me you all really think that that kid is me," Kai said with a scowl, "This is the real world, not some sci-fi movie. I thought it was all a joke that you guys had come up with."

"Nice to see you have a high opinion of us Kai," Tyson said. For once Kai didn't snap back at him, he just stood looking scathingly at the chibi. He then said a series of words which I can't write in this since it's only a K, but I can tell you that the basic message he was trying to get across to his team-mates was something like 'The kid's parents were sick and made him get plastic surgery or something. Nuff said'.

"Mind your tongue," Hilary said curtly.

"You should be a school teacher," Max laughed. Then everyone notice that little-Kai (since that was his real name, even if he wasn't the same Kai that they knew) was staring up at the older-Kai with eyes even huger than before.

"You think he's just realized that he's in the future?" Tyson whispered.

"Don't know. Just wait and see," Max whispered back.

There was a long, looooooong silence.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Chibi-Kai squealed suddenly, pointing up at 15-year old Kai, "ME AND YOU HAVE THE SAME HAIRCUT!"

Everyone fell over anime-style whilst the chibi just sat with a happy but ditzy smile on his face.

"Ok…" Kai said, "Maybe he really is me."

"So, you're telling us that even you believe that this is a mini-version of yourself?" Tyson asked. Kai just nodded, he knew what kind of weird (and somewhat scatterbrained) chibi he had been.

"World's gone mad," The older-Kai said standing up, "But as long as we ARE living in a sci-fi movie, I guess I might as well try and work out how he…or I...got here."

"Uh, I'll go too, you might need Dizzi…" Kenny said quickly.

"Plus your baby-sitting skills suck, right Chief?" Max laughed. Kenny went pink.

"It's…It's nothing to do with that, guys! Really!" he insisted but no one was listening anyway. He sighed and followed the older Kai out the door.

"In the meantime, what do we do with Happy-Tot here?" Tyson asked, pointing his thumb at the tiny chibi, who was now crawling along the floor following the afore-mentioned butterfly. He looked up as Tyson spoke. Tyson flinched, expecting a chibified death-glare, but instead he got a BIG smile.

"Ha ha! That'll be my new name," he giggled, smiling even wider.

"Aw, so cute!" Max, Tyson and Hilary all said in unison. Ray only sighed again as he thought of the 'tree incident'. He was the only one (except maybe older-Kai) that knew that there was more to the chibi than met the eye. The next thing he knew there were two big chibi eyes staring up at him. He jumped and realized that little-Kai was perched right in front of him.

"Don't you think I'm cute too?" the chibi asked (cutely…), pretending to pout. (A/N - Sorry, this is NOT a Kai/Ray. Just so you all know.)

"Uh, yeah, sure I do, I just don't think much of your climbing abilities," Ray answered with a slight smile, trying not to sound nervous. Little-Kai grinned happily and ran off.

"What do you mean by that, Ray?" Tyson asked in surprise.

"Never mind," Ray said, deciding it was better that his friends didn't find out about the chibi's weird side. Maybe he'd just imagined it himself, maybe he had just been hyper at that time or something. He seemed perfectly normal now. For a chibi anyway. They all sat talking for a while, then Tyson remembered there was a mini-tournament on and he was supposed to be presenting the prize, so he ran off in a hurry. Eventually their conversation turned back to chibi-Kai again.

"Weird, I never thought Kai would've been so sweet when he was little," Hilary laughed.

"Yeah," everyone agreed. Ray just hoped that Kai didn't show himself up in front of them by having another little freak show. Just then the chibi came back into the room. He looked very…innocent.

'That's slightly worrying…' Ray thought.

"Ray?" Kai said. (They had all introduced themselves to him earlier.)

"Yeah, what's up?" he replied, trying to keep smiling as if he didn't think a booby trap would be sprung any moment.

"What turns from green to red at the push of a button?" the chibi asked. Ray was a bit surprised at the weird question, but then he thought that maybe it was one of those riddle things that kids got off the TV and then tended to repeat. Maybe he was just being paranoid. It was probably a completely innocent question.

"I don't know….oh, traffic lights?" he suggested.

"Nope," chibi-Kai said, shaking his head. He'd had his hands behind his back but he brought them up to the front now. Ray saw what he was holding in his hands, he just didn't realize what the boy was planning on doing with it at that moment, stupidly enough.

"A….frog in a blender?" he joked, since that's what Kai had in his hands. Just then realization hit him, and I mean HARD. But it was too late:

"No, a TOAD in a blender!" Kai said, grinning a little too widely, making him look a bit insane.

And he pushed the button.

Yes, you read correctly. He pushed the button on the blender.

Ray could only watch in horror as the toad was turned into a smoothie.

'You've done it now,' he thought cringingly as Hilary stared in disbelief. Just to land himself RIGHT in the hot water, Kai marched over to her and shoved the gruesome mixture under her nose.

"Want some to drink?" he said in a sweet voice but with an unmistakeable evil glint in his eye. Hilary stared first at him, then at the blender.

"EEEEEEEEW!" she screamed, and she ran from the room. Max followed, pretending that the only reason he was going was to calm Hilary down and not because he thought he was going to be sick himself.

Ray turned to Kai, who was on the floor on fits of laughter.

"That," Ray said finally, "wasn't very nice,"

"It…..was….funny!" Kai gasped between giggles.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" Ray said, giving up and starting to laugh too. He had to admit, the looks on their faces had been priceless Kodak moments.

"But I wouldn't recommend doing it again," he said once he stopped laughing.

"Well duh, now they've seen it, it wouldn't surprise them anymore."

"No, I mean AT ALL. To ANYONE."

"Why not?"

"Well….yeah it was funny and stuff, but….well Hilary likes you, she won't like you if you keep blending toads and stuff like that."

"She likes me?"

"Yeah! We all do!"

"Really? Then why does she cut off my breathing every so often?"

"It's called a 'hug' Kai."

"Oh…"

"Why wouldn't we like you anyway?"

"No one else liked me back home. That's why I do stuff like that, so that they know I don't like them neither!" he declared.

"Well, you don't have to do it here, cos we all like you anyway," Except when you freak out on us… he added silently, "Besides, it's a bit cruel to toads."

"Oh. It wasn't a real toad."

"Wh-what?"

"It was a rubber one."

"Rubber?"

"Yes."

"And the….blood?"

"What else is tomato ketchup for?"

"So….what you're saying is that you got a rubber toad and filled it with tomato sauce?"

"Pretty much so, yep."

"Ah…right. Erm, why don't along and play." Ray said, totally dazed.

"Okey-dokey!" he said happily, and he skipped off as if he hadn't just done one of the weirdest things ever.

"And DON'T do anything else to Hilary or Max!"

"Awwww…."

Just then Ray heard a honking noise from outside. He went out and saw that Mr Dickenson had driven up in his limo. The older man got out of the car, and a small brown-haired boy followed him.

"Hi, Mr D," Ray said in greeting.

"Hello, Ray, are you here by yourself?" Mr Dickenson asked, fiddling with his moustache.

"Uh….yeah, mostly," Ray said a little suspiciously.

"Well, if you aren't doing anything, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on my nephew for a while. I'm meant to be at a mini-tournament and he doesn't feel like coming along. Besides, he's a big fan of all of you!" Mr Dickenson said, chuckling.

"Sure, we'll look after him, Mr Dickenson. Uh, what's his name?"

"Timothy, though we usually call him Tim or Timmy."

The chibi boy looked up in disgust.

"I don't like those names, they sound like COMMON children's names," he said snootily. Ray suppressed a laugh and just raised his eyebrows. Mr Dickenson looked at him apologetically as if to say 'Yes, he's a brat, don't worry I'll pay you good money for this.'

"Alright, _Timothy,_" Ray said, emphasizing the name to keep the rich chibi happy, "let's go inside, shall we?"

"Alright. Goodbye!" he called to Mr Dickenson as he drove away. Ray suddenly wondered how little-Kai would react to another chibi in the house.

'You certainly picked a good day to put us on baby-sitting duty, Mr D,' he thought sarcastically. Once they got inside, Kai was there to greet them. Timothy peered at him from behind his posh designer glasses that looked as though they were aimed more at severe middle-aged woman rather than six-year old boys.

"Goodness, aren't you Kai, the captain of the Bladebreakers?" the (stupid!) chibi asked.

"I'm Kai, but I don't Beyblade with them," Kai said politely enough.

"Oh, that's odd," Timothy said. There was a momentary silence.

"So….why don't you two go play together?" Ray asked hopefully. Maybe it would be better having two chibis around the house, if they could keep each other company. Besides, _Timothy _was really annoying him with his posh, snobby attitude.

"I don't see why not," Timothy sniffed.

"YAY!" Kai squealed, grabbing the other boy's silk waistcoat and pulling him into the dojo. ("No, no, you'll rip it!")

Ray breathed a sigh of relief and went off to find Max and Hilary.

In the dojo…

"So whatcha want to play?" an extremely hyper chibi-Kai asked.

"I don't know….croquet? Or maybe chess?"

Kai just stared at him.

"Nuh?"

"Don't you know how to play chess?"

"Play what?"

"Chess."

"Never heard of it so…no."

"Dear, dear. I'd better teach you then." With that Timothy launched into a big description of what was, to him, the most wonderful game on the face of the Earth. Just when he was reaching the finer points of the abilities of a bishop, Kai shoved both his hands over his mouth.

"What you talking about? You're going on and on and on about some stupid complicateded…" he struggled with the big word, "game! I don't get a word you're saying!"

"Humph, how can you not, I am speaking simple English!" the snooty boy retorted. (A/N – Or…should that be simple Japanese?) When Kai still didn't say anything, Timothy continued, "Oh, I understand, you're a COMMON child aren't you?" he said the word as though it were a disease or something, "Yes, a common, uneducated, STUPID child!"

At this little-Kai growled and lunged at the boy, pinning him to the ground. He was not about to take insults from a little weed like this! He was about to punch the living daylights out of him, when suddenly he spotted something in a corner, and had a better idea. An evil grin spread over his face.

With Hilary, Max and Ray…

"Ok, I won't hold this against him, just as long as he NEVER does anything so gross ever again!" Hilary said after she had calmed down. Ray began to explain that chibi-Kai was used to having to do things like that, but decided to just be quiet and hope that the tot wouldn't blow this second chance.

"I'd better go check on the kids," he said, "you better come too Hilary, so that Kai can apologize to you."

Hilary smiled and followed him out the door, all thoughts of the blended toad forgotten. Ray almost sniggered, all little-Kai had to do was put on big, sparkly puppy-eyes and Hilary would forgive him anything.

They reached the room of the dojo that Kai had dragged Timothy into. It was awfully quiet inside. Ray wondered if maybe they had gone outside. (Although he had a hard time picturing Timothy surviving more than two minutes of outdoor air. You know, pollen and stuff. The wimpy kid would be on an oxygen mask by the time he was ten!) But no, he heard a faint overly-happy humming coming from inside that could only be little-Kai. He listened; he was half-humming half-singing 'Puff the Magic Dragon'. He pushed the door open and went inside. Kai was sitting in the middle of the room, tracing pictures on the floor with his finger. Timothy was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Kai." he said. The chibi looked up and smiled.

"Hello!" he said.

"Now, Kai, what do you say to Hilary?" Ray said, praying that Kai would get this right. Kai looked first at him, then at Hilary and he seemed to get the hint. He got up and went over to her and stood in front of her.

"I'm very sorry I blended the toad. It was just a joke; it wasn't even a real toad, but me sorry anyways! I'll try harder to be better!"

Ray silently thanked him over and over in his head, he couldn't have done any better, even if he was only acting. (Which he probably was.)

"Aw, it's ok, honey," Hilary said, smiling. She knelt down and gave him a hug. Ray was tempted to go 'Aw, how sweet, dare you to do that to big Kai when he gets back' but thankfully he managed to bite his tongue. (Erm, nope, sorry Kai/Hilary fans, nothing happening here either. Unless lots of people want me to put pairings in this. Review and VOTE!)

"So Kai, where's Timothy?" Ray asked, not for a moment dreading the answer he was so happy.

"Uh…I…dunno…" he said nervously.

"You don't know? Why, did he go outside?"

Kai just shrugged, staring at the ground. Just then Ray spotted the half-empty roll of duck-tape on the ground.

"Kai….?" he faltered. Kai looked up.

"What have you done with Mr Dickenson's nephew?" Ray asked fearfully. He just shrugged again, but then Ray heard a muffled cry from behind the door, which he was holding open. He froze.

"Kai, you DIDN'T," Ray said, trying not to believe it. He closed the door and there was Timothy, mummified in duck-tape and stuck onto the back of the door. There was another strip of the sticky tape plastered over his mouth and another over his eyes. Ray sighed before turning back to Kai for an explanation.

"He was annoying me! Going on about um…chess or something and…and…and he called me stupid!" he said in a rush. When no one answered him, save Timothy who was trying desperately to speak, he ran off.

"Should we go after him?" Hilary asked, looking a bit deflated that a kid so cute could be so evil.

"I think we should unwrap Mr I've-got-loads-of-cash-so-I'm-better-than-everyone-else first," Ray said, feeling thankful that Kai had stuck duck-tape over Timothy's ears too.

"What'll we do with him when we find him?" she asked.

"Dunno. Timothy probably deserved what he got, but I guess that still doesn't make taping him to a door right, does it?"

"I suppose…."

A few hours later…

"Hey guys, I'm HOME!" Tyson called, running in on an apparent sugar-high. When he got no answer, he searched the whole house until he found Hilary, Max, Ray and Timothy lying exhausted in the dojo.

"Wow, what happened to you guys?" he asked grinning.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened, KAI happened!" Ray grumbled.

"Heh, that bad, huh?"

"Yeah. And now we can't even FIND the child from Hell anywhere!"

"Child from…?"

"Kai."

"Oh, I see."

"We've been searching for him for HOURS," Hilary groaned, "and if we don't find him by the time the older Kai gets back, we are SO doomed."

"Well he's probably hiding from you because you scare him so much!"

"No, he's probably hiding because he thinks it would be FUNNY to get us in trouble!"

"Well, that too. I'll go have a look for him then, you guys take a break," Tyson said, and he went to search for the demon chibi.

"KAAAA-AAAI! WHERE AAAAAARE YOU?" Tyson called, wandering around the garden. There was no response, but he saw some nearby bushes move slightly. He went over and looked under them, there was Kai lying on his back underneath, staring stubbornly at the branches above his head.

"Hey, everyone's looking for you, why didn't you come out?" Tyson asked.

"Cos I ain't STUPID."

"What?"

"Why would I come out to get yelled at and beat up?"

"No one was going to hit you!" Tyson said, shocked that the chibi would even think that, "And even though Ray looked pretty mad I don't think he even would have yelled at you that much."

"Well I always get yelled at, at home! And…beat up," he added but too quietly for Tyson to hear.

"I know, but we don't do that stuff. Why'd they get mad at you anyway?"

And so Tyson heard the story of the blended toad and the duck-tape, and to Kai's surprise he fell about laughing.

"What's so funny?" the chibi asked.

"That…..was so CLEVER!" Tyson gasped, meaning the toad-in-the-blender, "and the DUCK-TAPE? HA, that's one worthy of ME!"

Kai looked at him dubiously with his big eyes.

"You don't think it was bad?"

"No way, just funny! Tell you what, since they were all mean and got mad, I say you and me team up and give them HELL! Hell, in what WE find funny! Whaddaya say?" Tyson said, extending a hand. Chibi Kai sat up and he had that evil glint in his eye again.

"I say, they are in so much trouble," he said, grinning and taking Tyson's hand.

And he was right. So very, very right.

"Just one question."

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get the blender?"

"Um…"

Right, so there's chapter 2! Sorry if it's too long! Please review! Also, I want you all to tell me whether or not this story should be made a bit less insane by me putting pairings in it! Say yes or no and suggest a pairing please…..or just review.


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose

Ok, ppls, I asked for a vote and I got a vote. Loadsa people suggested different pairings (some I'd never even heard of o.O) but I think….oh what the hell, to cut a long story short, most people wanted no pairings at all, so that's the way it's gonna be. I might, though, add some humorous Max/Miriam. Not all smoochy and stuff, just her bossing him around, ok? And also that helps me get him out of the way because too many characters can ruin a story, ne? It might never happen though, in fact it probably won't since I've never written anything with pairings before, not even humorous ones. Oh well, I can dream.

Oh yes, and I would like to apologize to the person who reviewed under the name 'Anonymous'. Yeah, I know not all girls love little kids, in fact I don't (not to Hilary's extent anyway), but let's face it, on the whole I think girls are a bit more affectionate and are nicer to little kids than boys. I'm not saying that it's all of them and I'm not saying they all love them, but it's a compliment, boys don't know how to look after kids. I have changed that sentence now. It now reads 'some girls'. Okeys? 8)

Oh aye, I decided just to keep this title, cos y'know, people know it by this title now. Anyhow, ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy…

Chapter 3: All Hell breaks loose

So now the world's two best (or worst, whichever you prefer) pranksters were in partnership, and they meant business. They went back to the rest of the team, who were so relieved to see Kai that the duck-tape incident was forgotten for the time being. If they only knew what horrors were in store for them.

It started the next day. Older-Kai and Kenny had gone out to continue investigating how this had happened. (A/N – Ok, I'll admit it, the only reason I'm making Kai go out of this is because it gets confusing and annoying if I have to write Chibi-Kai and Big-Kai all the time. And I took Kenny out cos I don't like him. You won't see either of them much in this story. Except maybe older-Kai but that'll be later.) And Timothy had left the previous night, thank the Lord. So now Ray was waking up and going to make breakfast.

"Kai!" he called, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I've already got mine!" Came the reply. Ok, that couldn't be good, a chibi cooking by himself?

"What did you get?" Ray asked as he walked into the kitchen. The next thing he knew he was covered in something thick, gooey and grey.

"Ugh…" he muttered, scooping a handful of the stuff out of his hair. Porridge!

"I told you I got my own breakfast…." Kai giggled, running past him into the hallway.

"Yeah, too bad you didn't eat much of it," Ray groaned as he looked around the kitchen. The walls were PLASTERED with cement-like porridge, and so was he. He looked up and saw the bucket rigged above the doorway. That had been no accident! He decided to see if anything else was missing from the fridge besides the 10 gallons of milk it must have taken to make all this gloop. He opened the fridge, and another tidal wave of thick porridge, cold this time, came pouring out adding to the mess of the already decimated kitchen and adding another layer of the stuff to Ray. He groaned again, he just KNEW that this was going to be a bad day. A bad week even. It was only when he heard Tyson sniggering in the background that he realized just HOW bad it was going to be.

Ray had finally finished scraping the solidified porridge from the walls and now he was going to find that chibi and string him up to the wall by his ankles. That's how mad he was! He finally found Kai, but watched him warily when he noticed that he had that sadistic glint in his eye and his hands behind his back; two signs that he was about to spring another attack.

"Uh, hey Kai," he said, smiling nervously.

"Hi!" he said, grinning evilly before whipping a paint-gun out from behind his back...and opening fire.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Ray yelled as blobs of thick paint flew towards him. Unfortunately it was at that exact moment that Hilary decided to walk into the room.

"Hi Ray, hi Kai, what's going…..EEEEEEEEK!" she screamed as the paint hit her. As soon as the scene of Hilary getting splatted by multi-coloured blobs sank in to his head Ray shoved her out the way and the paint hit him instead. (A/N – Total slow-motion moment, ne? (Ray throws himself in front of Hilary in slow-motion shouting 'NOOOOOOOOOO!') Lol!) This continued for ages, 'How much paint does that stupid gun hold?' Ray thought with a hint of panic. Hilary, on the other hand, had long since lost the plot. The mere sight of her designer white skirt covered in green and blue globs of paint was enough to send her to the nut-house.

"IT'S NEVER GOING TO END!" she shrieked, "IT'S GOING TO KEEP SPLATTING US FOREVER! WE'RE GOING TO DROWN IN PAINT! THEN HE'S GOING TO CONQUER THE WORLD WITH HIS NEVER-ENDING SUPPLY OF PAINT! THE EARTH'S GOING TO END UP BRIGHT PINK WITH PURPLE SPOTS! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! NOOOOOO - oomph!"

Her ravings were cut off as little-Kai got irritated and threw the paint-gun at her. It hit her in the stomach and she fell down, winded. This diversion gave Kai time to run for his life before Ray strangled him. He ended up in the cupboard under the stairs, which Tyson had knighted their 'secret hide-out'. Even Kai, who was 6 years old, thought that this was a bit stupid but he didn't argue. Tyson was already there, and both of them burst out laughing.

"Did you get 'em?" Tyson asked. Kai nodded.

"Did you set it up?" Kai asked eagerly.

"Yep. They won't know what hit 'em!" Tyson promised. They both started laughing in that freakish, evil way again, but they quietened slightly in case Ray or anyone heard. Eventually it got to the stage where they were whispering 'mwahaha' over and over and they decided to quit it.

Hilary groaned and sat up, what a horrible nightmare. She opened her eyes and looked down at her paint-stained clothes.

…

Paint-stained?

AAAAAGH, IT HADNT BEEN A DREAM!

"KAAAAAAAI!" she screeched, ready to skin him alive.

"Calm down," Ray advised, "it only makes it more fun for him if he knows you're getting worked up about it."

"Oh, and since when were you a child psychologist?" she demanded.

"Since now! Now we need to go find him and…."

"And WHAT?"

"And….lecture him or something."

"And TORTURE him!"

"Erm, no Hilary, I don't think that's a good idea."

"WHY NOT!"

"Because it's against the law."

"BURN THE LAWS!"

"You must have hit your head when you fell."

"HE MAY BE AN ADORABLE LITTLE CHIBI, BUT THIS!" She pointed to her ruined clothes, "THIS MEANS WAR!"

Ray only sighed as she flung open the door and charged out the room.

2 seconds later:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! KAI, YOU MONSTER!" Hilary's screech could be heard for miles around. (A/N - Imagine a picture of the Earth shaking with Hilary's voice sounding)

"Hilary, CALM DOWN!" Ray pleaded, knowing it was useless. When Hilary had stepped out the door her foot had caught on the string that Tyson had set up, causing her to trip up, but the string had been joined onto a rope, which ran across the ceiling to the other doorway, and there was a tank at the doorway full of something, with a hose joined onto it, and the rope was joined onto the tap for the hose, and when it had been pulled….well I think you can work it out from there. If you can't, let me put it this way, Hilary's clothes were still covered in paint, but now they were purple, and so was she!

Yes, the tank had been filled with RIBENA!

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! I AM TOTALLY, ABSOLUTELY AND PERFECTLY CAAAAAALM! I am just going to KILL that little evil munchkin!" she declared loud enough for Kai, in the cupboard, to hear.

"Hilary, seriously, I don't really think it's his fault. Tyson's probably putting him up to it, and helping him," Ray said. Hilary gasped.

"I should've KNOWN he would stoop that low! Honestly, getting sweet innocent little kids to do his dirty work for him! When I get my hands on Tyson, he's gonna wish he'd never been BORN!" she declared.

"Uh….what about Kai?" Ray asked dubiously.

"Well it isn't HIS fault, is it? Little kids always do what older kids tell them to do!"

"Uh, whatever…" Ray said, not all that surprised at how easily Hilary would shift the blame from 'sweet, innocent, little Kai'.

"TYSON!" Hilary screamed, "WHERE. ARE. YOU!"

Tyson decided it would be better to show himself now rather than get a worse punishment later.

"ALRIGHT, MISTER, I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER, RIGHT NOW, WHERE IS KAI!" Hilary yelled at him.

"Uh….Kai?"

"YES, YOU KNOW, THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN WORKING WITH!"

"I thought you forgave him!"

"Oh, heard that part did you?" Hilary said, her voice finally quietening. Slightly, "Yes, but we need to find him so that we can keep him away from YOU!"

"Uh…..well if he wants you to know where he is, he'll come out cos he's actually pretty close. BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHERE!" Tyson shouted.

"Hmph, fine! If he doesn't want us to find him, well we aren't gonna look for him!" Hilary declared. She and Tyson started arguing, and they may have started throwing punches if Kai hadn't decided that maybe his presence would help shut them up. (Ray just stood there with his fingers jammed in his ears.)

"KAI! There you are!" Hilary cried happily, all anger at him forgotten. Kai bit his lip hard to stop himself from laughing; Hilary looked like a Martian from a comic book or something when she was dyed purple and splattered with paint. He couldn't help but stare at his and Tyson's handiwork though. Tyson turned to see what he was staring at, and it was like he only realized then that Hilary was purple. He promptly burst out laughing, which didn't help Kai any, he bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. He was determined not to laugh, that would only land him in trouble. Besides, he wanted to stay in Hilary's good books because 1) She dealt out painful punishments 2) She thought he was cute which he could use to his advantage, and 3) He supposed he kind of liked her in a way…the same way most people like intestinal flu. But then again, chibi-Kai was not like most people.

Hilary slapped Tyson as hard as she could, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. At first he yelped and scowled at her, then he started guffawing again and he cried, "HELP! THE ALIEN IS ATTACKING ME!" To which even Ray started laughing at, and Hilary dealt them both a punch in the nose. Kai was surprised they fell down: Hilary must be strong for a girl. Another good reason to not get on her bad side.

Hilary stood over the two boys with her hands on her hips, daring them to get up. It appeared they had no intention of doing so though, as they were both lying in immense pain on the floor. Hilary glared at them one last time before taking Kai's hand and leaving the room, leading him with her.

"She'll be a bad influence on him," Tyson wheezed.

"Tell me about it…" Ray answered, before they both fell semi-unconscious.

(A/N - Where Max was during all this even I don't know. But I'll have to make something up now, won't I? Um….Max is training somewhere….with the Saint-Shields. Mostly with Miriam, hehehe. Ok?)

"Now!" Hilary was saying, "No more tricks, Kai Hiwatari, you hear me?"

Kai felt momentarily surprised that she knew his surname as well but he soon forgot it, everything was weird around here. He nodded solemnly, but as you can guess he had his fingers crossed. Then Hilary went and had a shower, and managed to remove all the paint but she still had a slight hint of purple to her, much to her annoyance and Kai's amusement. Then she went back to her house, taking Kai with her! She changed into some paint-free clothes and then came to talk to him again.

"Right!" she said, "Now what do you say…..bla bla bla bla bla…." Kai zoned out and stopped comprehending her around this point. He stared blankly at her as she rattled on for about 10 minutes. After a while he didn't even see Hilary anymore, just a big pink marshmallow bobbing about going 'bla bla bla bla'.

"SO, do you want to Kai?" she asked finally. He nearly jumped out of his skin; he hadn't heard what she had asked. (The marshmallow disappeared)

"What? Oh, eh….sure…." he muttered trying to look as if he had taken any of what she had said in.

"GREAT! The park it is then!" Hilary said, grinning. She grabbed her jacket from the front hall and started to pull Kai out the door. Kai dully realized that she must have asked him if he wanted to go to the park, and now he had gone and said yes. Oh well, it could be fun. Maybe he could chase the squirrels or something. Hilary was humming happily to herself, obviously the prospect of taking a cute little kid to the park made her very pleased with herself. Kai resigned himself to letting her practically drag him down the street, ignoring the weird stares they were getting from passers-by. Eventually they reached the swing park, Kai stared at it, it was way bigger than the one back home in Russia. Not that he ever got to go to the one back in Russia, but sometimes he could see it from the tiny window in his 'room'…no! He forced himself not to think about Russia. He hated it there, and he was going to enjoy this little vacation away from it as much as he could….even though he had no idea where he was or how he had got here, but the people seemed…..friendly enough, if friendly is what you'd like to call them.

Hilary was urging him to go on the swings and stuff so he went over like he'd done all this before and pretended to play or whatever it was she wanted him to do. But really he was thinking….thinking about what he should do to them next! He didn't want to do anything too bad; he was actually starting to like these people. He'd done what, FOUR 'bad things' since he'd arrived, and they still hadn't hit him? That was unusual. Then he realized what he was thinking.

'No!" he told himself, 'you can't start liking people. That's when you start getting ATTATCHED to them, and that's when they leave you, and you're worse off than before!'

So he totally blanked out all of them, even his partner-in-crime, Tyson, and resolved to make the rest of his stay here….a living Hell. For them at least.

AAAAGH! Little Kai is evil, isn't he! Don't worry, he doesn't stay like this forever! Whoops, I just gave away part of the plot didn't I? Oh well, you'll never see that part if I don't get REVIEWS! So PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON THINGY DOWN THERE! Please .


	4. Just a walk in the park

To my reviewers:

Moon Comix: Ta for the reviews, I try to update as fast as I can but I am having a MAJOR writers block for Dreams Down Memory Lane and Slumber Party. So it'll probably be ages before either is updated. I do, however, have 8 chapters of this story all ready so this will probably be updated roughly once a week, ok?

Garnet Leonheart: Thanks for reviewing! Um, I'm not sure this is gonna be an angst story….in fact it probably won't be since it's a humour! But once I've finished this story I'll probably have to write angst, since I've never tried it before. So thanks for the inspiration too! AND even if I did put pairings in this, it would NOT get mushy. I don't DO mushy! Lol.

Reis #1 gurl: Aye I know what you mean, I like stories where they aren't gay too! Lol, I wouldn't say it was exactly 'genius writing' or anything. (Humble look) It's just basically a bit of humour. Whether it's good humour or not is up to you! Thankies for the review!

Kais Devil: Thanks for the reviews, but sorry, no Kai/Hilary here…I hope you'll still read and enjoy though!

Lil Tanuki: (Blinks) Ok, so that's the end of Bio-volt then? Lol, thanks so much for your nice reviews . (And thanks for blowing up Bio-Volt. I've been wanting to do that for years.)

Kai and Tala are tha best: Yeah, Older-Kai does show up quite a lot in later chapters, starting with about half-way through chapter 5. Throughout the story he appears and leaves again at seemingly random moments….-- But he is in it more from chapter 5 onwards. Thanks for the review!

A big thank you to all my reviewers, I would mention you all above but I don't want to take up too much space! You all rule! And an extra special thank you to everyone who added me to their author alert and favourite list!

Chapter 4: Just a walk in the park…

Kai sat on the swing uneasily, trying to think of an escape plan. It wasn't going to be easy; Hilary was watching him like a hawk! But still. He looked at the trees outside the play-area part of the park. He wanted to go climb them. He liked climbing trees. He had no idea why, probably just because he wasn't allowed to back home. But he had a feeling that Hilary wouldn't let him climb either, she'd be just like Ray, saying he was going to fall. Pft, like he'd be stupid enough to. Just then, a boy went over to Hilary and started talking to her.

'Chatting her up' Kai thought smugly, seeing a blackmail opportunity. But for the moment it would do as a diversion for him to escape. He bolted off the swing and out the play-area and didn't stop till he reached a line of big trees. He glanced back at Hilary, she hadn't noticed his absence yet, since she was too busy 'gazing into that boy's eyes'.

'Blech,' Kai thought in disgust, teenagers were just so weird. He turned around and started walking away, his eyes still fixed on Hilary. Just then he walked right into a tall, bulky teen with a skin-head.

"Oops, sorry!" Kai said with an apologetic grin.

"Hey, mind where yer goin', shrimp!" the guy sneered. That got Kai mad, he'd apologized hadn't he!

"Kinda hard when you take up all the space," Kai retorted.

"Gr, watch what you're saying, you little garden gnome!" the teen snarled, unable to think of a smart come-back.

"I can't, you can't see words. Unless you write them down of course, but that's very inconvenient, wouldn't you say?" Kai said, toying with the older kid's apparent lack of intelligence.

"Wh-what?" the guy said, totally confused by this weird child.

"You told me to WATCH what I was saying. You can't WATCH words."

"What you talkin' about?"

"You deaf or something? Or just plain dumb?" Kai challenged.

"Grrr, why you little…." The guy growled, grabbing Kai by the scruff of the neck.

"Tut tut, nuh uh uh! Didn't mummy teach you it's not nice to hurt people smaller than you?" Kai giggled, still totally unfazed by his situation. The guy grinned nastily, showing many missing teeth.

"No, my mum only told me not to hit girls, but I guess in your case I can make an exception!" he said triumphantly, glad that he finally had something smart to say. This got Kai steaming mad, but he wasn't about to let the guy know it! He just mocked him more.

"There you go, mister, the smartest thing you're ever gonna say, and only I was here to hear it!" he sniggered.

"Yeah, but soon you WON'T BE HERE!" the older boy boomed angrily, dealing Kai a punch in the gut. Kai doubled over and the guy picked him up and held him against the tree trunk. Kai stared at him with his big freaky eyes then said:

"Sorry, I'm stronger than I look…"

And he kicked him where he probably shouldn't have. Now THAT'S gotta hurt.

Just then, Hilary noticed Kai wasn't in the play-area. She gasped in horror as she looked around for him. She couldn't see him anywhere!

"Uh, I think I've lost my…little brother," she said to the boy she was talking to, "Um, I gotta go find him so…bye."

She went off in search of Kai. Just then she heard a loud yell from the trees, and a few seconds later a guy older than her staggered out before collapsing in pain on the ground.

"Well, I guess that tells me where Kai is…." Hilary muttered, heading over. When she got there Kai was nowhere in sight. She could hear rustling noises over-head though. She looked up and saw that Kai was hanging sloth-like from a branch of a tall tree.

"Kai, what did you do that guy?" she demanded, not really noticing that he was about 12 feet above her head.

"I kicked him."

"Yeah, but why?"

"He was being MEAN!"

"Why?"

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM!"

Hilary stalked over to the skin-head who was still curled up on the ground.

"What were you doing to…..my little brother?" she asked furiously, hoping Kai wouldn't blow this by going 'I'm not your brother!' or something.

"Grrr, the kid walked right into me!" the guy snarled staggering to his feet.

"On purpose?"

"How should I know?"

"Why would he walk into you deliberately?"

"Shut your mouth, girly…" the guy said in a warning voice.

"No!" Hilary said loudly, "I want to know what you did to make him kick you since he doesn't do that stuff for no reason! At least I don't think he does…." She added silently.

"I don't like little freaks like your brother walking into me, on purpose or not!" the skin-head said angrily.

"Kai!" Hilary called.

"Uh huh?"

"Did you walk into this guy on purpose?"

Kai was starting to think she was going a bit over the top with all this, and he still hadn't worked out why she was defending him. She was weeeeeeird.

"NO, it was an accident, and I apologized!" he yelled down, before climbing onto an even higher branch of the tree.

"SEE!" Hilary said triumphantly, "so maybe you oughta LEAVE now?" She half-suggested, half commanded. The guy glared at both of them before sprinting off. Hilary sighed.

"He'll probably be back in a while with a big gang of his friends….we should get out of here," she muttered to herself.

"Kai!" she called, again.

"Yuh huh?"

"Come on, we gotta – OH MY GOSH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" Hilary shrieked when she fully realized that he was about three quarters of the way up a huge tree.

"I'm CLIMBING!" he answered with a hint of 'duh' in his voice, waiting for a repeat of this scenario with Ray. 'Get down; you'll fall, right now….' And all that stuff. But to his surprise Hilary just said:

"Well, we're going to have to go in a few minutes, just be careful, ok?"

He stared down at her in disbelief. She tried to smile, but the worry still showed plainly on her face. He grinned, she was the first person ever who hadn't told him to 'get down right now or you are so dead'. He'd have to be careful so that she wouldn't tell him to get down next time, because if he fell then –

SNAP!

…

Hold that thought.

The next thing he knew he had hit the ground with a 'thump' and a loud crack that made him think 'Was that what I THINK it was!'

He vaguely realized that Hilary was screaming his name and yelling at someone to call an ambulance, but then…everything went black.

Hilary watched Kai closely, praying he wouldn't fall. She was just starting to relax when she heard a snapping sound and looked up. She saw, to her horror, that the branch Kai had been holding on to had broken, and now he was falling!

"Oh my gosh!" she cried as he hit the ground. She heard an audible 'crack!' and she tried not to think what it could have been. Instead, she yelled at some nearby people to call an ambulance and ran over to Kai where he was lying in a crumpled heap on the grass.

"Kai, can you hear me!" she screamed, knowing it was useless; he was out for the count. She started to cry, then one of the chibi's eyes opened a fraction.

"Kai!" she gasped, "are you alright!"

"You ask stupid questions," Kai replied, smiling weakly.

'Jeez' Hilary thought 'as a teen he doesn't even smile in happy situations, but as a chibi he smiles when he's just fallen out of a 25ft tree!'

"Yeah, I know," she said, "Just stay with me ok? Don't pass out."

"I'll be fine," he said stubbornly, "I just need to…sleep for a while…"

"No, don't!" Hilary yelled at the top of her lungs but it was no good, he shut his eyes again. The last things he remembered thinking were, 'Great, after this I'll never be allowed to climb a tree again' and, 'Will she shut up, I'm trying to sleep here!'

Hilary only hoped he was only sleeping and not unconscious, but that was like hoping Max would give up sugar. All she could do was sit there with him until the paramedics arrived, which didn't take too long. They bundled Kai onto a stretcher and Hilary went in the ambulance with him. She wished they hadn't called an ambulance now; it made whatever injuries Kai had seem more serious. When they reached the hospital they took Kai away to an examination room…or something. (A/N – I'm not sure what happens when emergencies are brought into hospitals…) Hilary wanted to go too but she wasn't allowed, so she went to the waiting room instead. She spotted a pay-phone and decided to call the others to tell them what happened. As soon as she did they rushed to the hospital too.

"Where is he?" Ray asked worriedly.

"The doctor's still looking at him, I think," Hilary answered, "Oh, I should've told him to come down from that tree…"

"It wasn't your fault Hilary," Tyson said, serious for once, even he couldn't joke about this.

"Yes it was…I shouldn't have let him go up the tree in the first place!"

"He did that to me too, Hilary, when we first found him. He wouldn't listen to me when I told him to come down," Ray said quietly.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Max asked.

"I didn't see any point in telling you guys just how freaky he could be….but he obviously wanted you to know," Ray said, smiling wryly as he thought of the toad in the blender. Everyone else starting thinking about all Kai's little 'moments' too. It had only been yesterday he had shown up, but it seemed like way longer! All of them had to start laughing, even Hilary, when they remembered the 'Ribena Incident' earlier that day. They all breathed a sigh of relief, laughing had made them feel less worried. Just then a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Excuse me, are you here with the little boy?" she asked.

"You mean Kai?" Hilary asked. The nurse nodded.

"Is he gonna be ok!" Tyson blurted out after a pause.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine," the nurse answered with a smile, "his leg is broken but that's all. He was lucky considering the height he fell."

At that everyone started laughing happily; he was going to be ok! Hilary even started crying in relief.

"C-can we see him?" she asked between sniffles.

"Sure, he isn't awake yet though, it might be a few days before he surfaces again. He must have hit his head when he went down, but obviously not too hard since there appears to be no damage," the nurse informed them.

"Nah, his head's just too thick," Tyson said, earning a slap across the head from Hilary before they all followed the nurse.

"Owww, what was that for?" he grumbled.

"Haha, you'd better watch out, Tyson, it looks like Hilary's got pretty attached to the little Kai!" Max laughed.

"Yeah, we'll have to be careful, we don't want him turning into a mini-Hilary," Tyson replied irritably. Just then they reached the room where Kai was.

"How many of us are allowed in?" Hilary asked.

"Well….you can all go in, just this once, but be quick," the nurse said, glancing around. They all smiled a 'thank you' before heading inside.

Kai was lying asleep or unconscious, they weren't sure, in a plain white bed….like all the hospital beds. His right leg was in a cast.

"He isn't going to be happy when he wakes up," Ray chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Kai may have been different as a kid, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't any less proud," Ray explained, "he hates anyone helping him now, why would a smaller version be any different?"

"Well, the 'smaller version' is different in just about every other way!" Tyson laughed. It was true, but pride isn't usually something that just comes with time.

"Come on, he looks ok, we'd better get going," Max suggested and they all left Kai to his sleep….or whatever it was.

GASP! Another chapter done! Wow, this is the fastest I've ever been able to spout writing! Let's hope the next part is better cos….I personally didn't think this chapter was very funny. Or interesting for that matter. I think chapter 5 is better. Please review


	5. Get me out now

Hiya people! Here's chapter 5, but first I think some thank you-s are in order…

Queen of Fantasy: Aw, yeah that would be cute. I'll try and slip that into the story somewhere cos it would be just adorable . Thanks for the review!

x-Shadow-x: You got kicked off by your dad? I know the feeling! 8-) Don't worry, little Kai will be just fine….because if I kill him then this story will end too quickly and also that would kill older Kai. o.O don't want to do that now, do I? Anyway, thankies for the review.

Lefty: Lol, nah I just thought that chapter was particularly boring. But I will admit to thinking this one is better! Yay! So please continue to read, and thank you for your reviews!

Anime Girl23: o.O, uh…ok! 8-D Glad to see you seem to like chibi-Kai! Thanks for reviewing, hope you like the new chapter!

Anonymous: Sorry, his leg is definitely broken but don't worry, it doesn't slow him down much. And in a later chapter I think I'm going to make chibi-Kai hack the cast off with a chain saw or something. (Just the cast, not his leg!) Sorry if he seemed weak in that chapter, he's up and about again in this one I think. Thanks for reviewing!

Kais Devil: um, what do you mean by brother/sister? Please tell me! It sounds cool! Thanks for the review!

Kerei Kitsune: um, ok, I'll try and R&R your story. what's wrong with a G – rated story getting a lot of reviews? Just cos it's a G doesn't mean it isn't good! Besides, I might have to up the rating later. But I still don't see what the big deal about it being a G is! Thanks for reviewing.

Ok, I don't have enough room to do any more individual thanks in this chapter, but I would also like to thank:

Moon Comix, Emerald-Eyes90, MrsKaiHiwatari, ducky76, TyKa Forevermore, Kairi-Hiwiatari13, Hazel-Beka, fanviewer, Tai-writer, devilburns, Kai-lovr, YamikaiemiBlackAngelMaritamai, Jedi Spiderfan, Wild-Roze, Izumi Princess of Darkness, Midnyt Star, Prozacfairy, Rejiita, maxie's cute, Evil-Kai-Girl, fluffys-sidekick, KitsuneCrystalQueen, vuzznut, The Fire-breathing-ferret, Dolphi1, Danielle and Lindsay.

Wow, that's a lot of thanking o.O. Now…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 5: Get me out. Now.

Kai opened his eyes slowly, blinking as small black dots danced before his eyes at the sudden brightness. He tried to sit up but quickly lay down again, his head hurt like hell. He looked around, where was he?

"Nice colours," he muttered, the room was completely white. White bed, white walls, white ceiling, white floor, even the pictures on the walls were of snow-scenes. He shuddered, this reminded him way too much of Russia with everything white. He groaned, his head was pounding. So was his leg, he realized. Looking down he saw it was in a (white) cast.

"OH MY LORD, HE'S AWAKE!" Came a shriek from outside. It took him a few moments to realize it was Hilary. A split second later she burst into the room and grabbed him in a tight hug. (A/N – Yes I know Hilary seems to be hugging little Kai a lot. It's just because she REALLY likes little kids and has nothing to do with older-Kai!)

"Hi Hilary," came his muffled voice.

"Hilary, if you don't let go he's going to end with broken ribs as well as a broken leg," Ray said a bit gruffly but he was smiling happily at seeing Kai awake too.

"Oh sorry!" Hilary said, letting go, "Didn't hurt you did I?"

Kai shook his head then held it in his hands since moving it made it hurt more.

"Your head hurt?" Ray asked.

"Uh huh, a bit," Kai said, not wanting to try and nod.

"Oh, do you want a glass of water? Or an aspirin? Or a…"

"Hilary!"

"Sorry…."

Kai laughed, he thought Hilary was really strange sometimes.

Hilary calmed herself down enough to ask one more question.

"Are you hungry? You've been sleeping for almost three days now!" she asked. Kai was about to answer (probably to say 'no'. Typical Kai, ne?) when suddenly the rest of the team burst in.

"Morning, sleepy-head!" Tyson laughed. Kai gave a small smile, unable to manage much more. His head felt like it weighed about 5 tonnes.

"You should probably lie down again," Hilary 'suggested', pushing him firmly back onto the (white) pillows.

"Aye-aye, ma'am," Kai mumbled. His voice was coming out all hoarse, probably because he hadn't drank anything in ages. He was about to ask if he could get a drink but before he could a (white) cup of water was shoved under his nose.

"Drink," Hilary commanded. Jeez, had she read his mind or something! He took the cup and drank slowly.

"What happened?" he managed to ask.

"You fell out a tree," Hilary reminded him.

"See, I told you that you would," Ray added with a smile.

"Yeah…I remember that part," Kai continued, "but…how'd I end up here? Wherever 'here' is."

"After you fell I got someone to call an ambulance," Hilary said, "and you're in hospital right now."

When she said the word 'hospital' Kai's eyes widened and he choked on the water he was swallowing.

"Lemme out," he gasped when he stopped coughing.

"You have to stay in so that they can make sure your leg is getting better," Ray recited from the speech he had prepared (since he had suspected Kai would react like this), "And they also need to make sure that you didn't do any damage to yourself when you fell on your head."

"I've hurt my head loads of times," Kai grumbled, "and it hasn't done anything to me."

He didn't mention that someone had been hitting him those times.

"Yeah, nothing except the brain-damage," Tyson joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. He shut up though when even little-Kai didn't laugh. Obviously people laughing at his (cough) intelligence was one thing he didn't laugh at. At least, not while he was in a hospital.

"Just. Get. Me. Out," he said very slowly and clearly. He sounded so freakishly like the older Kai that they were tempted to do as he said just to stay alive.

"No," Ray said, "You have to stay here, probably just for a few more days, maybe less. It's for your own good."

Jeez, he sounded like a dad when he said that.

Just then a nurse came in, the same nurse that had told them where Kai's room was a few days ago. When she saw him awake she smiled brightly, but Kai frowned and scooted further away from everyone.

"Is…something wrong?" the nurse asked in surprise.

"Uh, no…he just doesn't like hospitals much," Max said, hoping desperately that Kai wouldn't go into weird-mode and have one of his 'moments'.

"Oh…I see," the nurse said uncertainly. Her name-tag read 'Rose' which suited her shoulder length pale pink hair. (A/N – Pale pink hair…yeuch.) "Well, I have to check his pulse and so on, so maybe he should…" She gestured towards an area of the bed much closer to her. Kai growled and shook his head roughly, making his vision bounce.

"Come on, Kai…." Ray said pleadingly. The last thing they needed was for Kai to draw attention to himself in a public place, if anyone found out that a chibi-version of the Bladebreaker's captain had somehow landed in the future….well, let's just say they didn't want to think about that possibility.

Kai scowled and inched further away. They all sighed, he wasn't about to give this up without a fight. Just then, Kenny and older-Kai arrived.

"Kai, make your younger-self get his butt over here," Ray said, getting irritated. For once Kai didn't argue…he knew what he'd been like as a kid.

"If you don't come over and let the nurse check you over right now, we'll have to tell your grandfather about you putting toads in blenders," he said flatly. He knew what kind of reaction he was going to get. He still hated saying it though.

"Hehe, first sign of madness is talking to yourself Kai," Tyson laughed, only to get a death glare. He gulped and ducked for cover. (A/N – Get it? Talking to yourself? (No one laughs) You don't get it.)

Everyone else was watching chibi-Kai very closely. (A/N – SEE? When I bring normal-Kai into it I have to write chibi-Kai and older-Kai and so on. THAT is why older Kai isn't in this much!) At Kai's (the older one's….) words he had froze and opened his mouth to say something, only to give up and close it again. He seemed unsure…..what was the worse option, getting diagnosed by evil hospitally people, or getting the stuffing knocked out of him by his granddaddy? Hm, tough one. He didn't have much time to decide though, everyone was watching him expectantly. He eventually moved marginally closer to Rose and let her check all his vitals. (A/N - Or whatever, I dunno what they're called. I mean his pulse etc.)

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any problems or anything, you'll make a full recovery. And quite quickly by the looks of it…..very quickly actually," Rose said, looking a bit surprised. Normally when kids were brought into hospital it took them longer to recover because of the shock etc (A/N – that's probably not true, actually, but whatever) and when they woke up they usually felt sluggish and over-tired. But not this kid….since he was currently jumping out of the bed.

"Kai, back in bed NOW," Hilary commanded.

"Shan't."

"Shall."

"Shan't!"

"Shall!"

"SHAN'T!"

"NOW KAI, or do I have to make you?"

"Like you could."

"You want PROOF?"

A long struggle commenced, only ending when big-Kai stepped in. Eventually, little-Kai was pinned down on the bed by most of the Blade-breakers and a few spare sheets had been used in the form of a strait-jacket.

"I hate you guys," He grumbled.

"Be quiet or you'll end up gagged too," older-Kai warned. Let's just say little-Kai shut up.

"Dude, why did you hate hospitals so much when you were little?" Max asked, exhausted.

"I have no idea."

"Yes, you do."

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you guys."

"Why not?"

"It's bad enough having a mini-me running around like a crazed lunatic without having to tell everyone my life story."

"FINE!" they all said in unison. They always got ticked off when Kai started being all secretive. He just shrugged and went away, Kenny following. (A/N – Hehehe, I got rid of them again)

(The next day)

Kai sat up and looked at the (white) clock beside his bed. 6 am. That would do, he'd been awake since half three he was that desperate for freedom. He jumped out of bed only to trip up on his cast; he wasn't used to his leg being that bulky.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered, pulling himself to his feet. He got changed back into his normal clothes (they had put those stupid (white) hospital pyjamas on him while he was here) as quickly as he could, which still wasn't too fast because of the cast.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled in frustration. He was going to have to go about with one shoe on, one shoe off cause there was no way he was going to fit any type of shoe over this thing. The only reason he could get his trousers on was because they were so baggy. Why had they bandaged all the way down to his foot anyway? It couldn't have been THAT bad a break. Hmph.

"Oh hello, Kai, you're up early," came a voice from the doorway. He turned and groaned inwardly when he saw Rose standing there with her fake, nursey smile plastered on her face.

"So are you," he replied dryly.

"Yes, well it's my job to get up early; you can go back to bed if you want."

"Can I go now?" he asked irritably. Rose's smile became slightly more forced, and he could tell she was thinking 'Don't get mad, he's a poor, terrified little kid, don't kill him'. Well, he'd just have to prove her wrong.

"So where do you come from anyway Kai? Around here?" she asked, trying to change the subject. He decided to humour her.

"No, Russia," he admitted glumly.

"Oh, Russia is nice, really lovely with all that snow in winter," Rose said, obviously seizing this conversation opportunity. She started making his bed since it was apparent he wouldn't be returning to it without a fight.

"Yeah, all white," Kai said, looking witheringly at his surroundings.

"Oh, just like in here, well it must make you feel right at home!" Rose said cheerfully. She started when Kai clenched his fists and glared daggers at her.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he growled, before slipping past her and out into the corridor.

"Kai, come back here!" she cried, but he was gooooone. Well, for a few seconds at least, luckily the Bladebreakers had known he would be up early and had arrived just in time to grab him and drag him back.

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" he wailed as he was dragged back into his room, "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Aw, you don't mean that," Tyson laughed.

"Yeah I do actually!" Kai snarled.

"Why?"

"I hate everybody!"

"Why?"

"Stop saying 'why', that's MY line."

"Says you!"

"Can I go now?"

Rose nodded furiously, there was obviously nothing much wrong with him if he could be acting like this, and she wanted the hospital to still be in one piece by the end of the day.

Ok, I think this chapter was better than chapter 4. If you disagree, don't be scared to let me know! (Grins insanely) Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! (Readers: Damnit)


	6. Lighters, closets and crayons?

Fiver would like to thank:

Garnet Leonheart: Thanks for reviewing again it's real nice of you Yeah I think a lot will be revealed about his past but probably not for a while….and I'm not really picking up on this angst thing, I didn't really notice any but if you did then that's good. Tee hee hee. Hope you like the new chapter.

Kai-lovr: Um, no he wasn't in an asylum or anything, it's just that it snows a lot in Russia in the winter (or so I've heard) and also grand-daddy dearest doesn't blow a lot on decorating bills. Thanks for the review!

Tai-writer: Yeah I think Boris and Voltaire will probably come into it somewhere just to make things more interesting. Lol, glad to know you like my insane version of what Kai was like as a child. Aw, poor demented, misunderstood little Kai, ne? Thanks for reviewing.

Kerei Kitsune: O.O Please don't hurt me! THERE, I updated, ok! Lol. I'll try my best to get an update for Dreams Down Memory Lane too, but it could take a while. Thanks for reviewing.

x-Shadow-x: Ehehehe….well believe it or not there is needles in a later chapter (chapter nine to be exact, I've already typed it ) and this is how we find out that chibi-Kai don't like needles either, lol. Yay, I'm getting G-Rev at the end of this week too, woohoo! Thanks for reviewing!

Lefty: Lol, I think you must be the most enthusiastic (or hyper, lol) reviewer I've ever had. Thanks so much for the reviews and I'm glad you thought it was funny. Hope you like this new chapter too.

Hazel-Beka: Um…hospitals are white because….they have no taste for colours. I don't know, but hey it's funny . Thanks for reviewing!

CrimsonShadows (Pyro Inu): Thanks for reviewing . Nah, it didn't sound to me like you were being rude, trust me, I only think someone's being rude if they're swearing at me, lol. Relax, big-Kai is in it more from now on…and just to totally spoil a plot part for you, there is a chapter where he has to baby-sit little-Kai. Teeheehee, I am evil. Thanks for reviewing Dreams Down Memory Lane too, I hope to update it sometime in July. No promises though!

Also like to thank Emerald-Eyes90, Moon Comix, MrsKaiHiwatari, devilburns, YamikaiemiBlackAngelMaritamai, Jedi Spiderfan, Midnightmare (don't worry, big Kai is in it a lot more from now on, especially chapter 8), HimekoSukie, ducky76, Tomboy, Queen of Fantasy, Anonymous and NightygaL.

Sorry about the long thank you list and here is the new chapter:

Chapter 6:

"NO, Kai, you are not going out, the doctor said…"

"Forget the stupid doctors; I am not staying inside for 3 weeks!"

"Yes you are, even if we have to lock you up!"

"That won't do you any good, I can pick locks!"

"A combination locked door then."

"I'd like to see you find one!"

"FOR THE LAST (bleep) TIME, YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT UNTIL YOUR LEG IS A BIT BETTER!"

"Oooooh, you swored."

"It's swore, not swored."

"Don't try and change the subject!"

"I wasn't!"

"DON'T DENY IT!"

Tyson and the others sat trying not to show their amusement as they watched chibi-Kai and Ray argue. Kai had long since forgotten what the whole argument was about and was now solely concentrating on getting Ray mad. He was succeeding too, they'd never heard Ray swear before.

"Ray, we don't want him to end up swearing," Hilary scolded, sounding like someone's mother.

"Yeah!" Kai chimed in, grinning evilly, "You're setting a bad example for me!"

'Uh-oh,' Ray thought. He tried to keep a watchful eye on the 'evil' chibi, but eventually gave up because Hilary was lecturing him about swearing in front of little kids.

"Yes, Hilary, whatever, Hilary, of course, Hilary," he said at the appropriate moments. He didn't notice that Kai had sneaked round behind him. It was only when he smelt smoke that he yelped and spun around. Kai was standing with a lighter in his hand.

"Oopsie, sowwee," he said, innocently.

"Be careful with that, you could set something on fi…GAAAAAAH!" he yelled as he realized his pony-tail was up in flames.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, PUT IT OOOOOOUT!" he shouted, turning round and vainly trying to catch the flaming hair.

"Haha, Ray look funny," Kai giggled, pointing.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE PUT…IT…OUT!" Ray screamed. Tyson returned with a bucket of water and sloshed it over Ray's head.

"Thank you…" Ray muttered sarcastically. Chibi-Kai was still giggling hysterically.

"What now?" Ray groaned.

"Your hair…isn't there!"

"What?"

Ray found a mirror and discovered that his hair must have been burnt away, it was way shorter now.

"KAAAAAAAI!"

"What? At least you don't look so much like a girl now."

"I never did!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"AAAAAGH THAT IS IT!" Ray shouted, he couldn't take this torture anymore! He grabbed the surprised looking chibi and locked him in a room at the back of the dojo.

Kai groaned, he had landed on his broken leg. Ouch. He sat himself up and looked around. Nothing in here that was much fun. Except maybe the vacuum cleaner….

Another evil grin spread across the chibi's face.

"Well I still say you shouldn't have locked him up, it'll only get him mad, maybe even upset."

"Upset? UPSET? I doubt that kid even has feelings! He could've hurt someone with this!" Ray said, holding up Kai's lighter.

"He's just a kid, kid's always do stuff like that."

"That's a lie."

"Big deal."

"I don't think you should go in there, Hil."

"Well, I am and you can't stop me. I think if we're nice to him then he'll return it."

"That's what we all thought; we haven't been mean to him since he got here!"

"You just locked him in a large closet!"

"I meant before that!"

"Big deal, I am going in there and that is that. If he tries to pull something, I'll get out, ok?" Hilary said.

"Fine, just be careful, I'm not sure he's entirely stable."

"Aw, give him a break, Ray."

Hilary turned and marched over to the door, holding a bulky plastic bag in one hand. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously opened the door. Convinced that there was no bucket of anything rigged above the doorway, she stepped inside. Kai was sitting next to a small window looking out with his arms round his knees. She could hear him quietly singing 'The Worm Song'.

"Nobody likes me, everybody hates me, I think I'll go and eat worms…" he was singing in his usual cheerful, I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anything voice. But she couldn't help but wonder if there was an undercoat of truth as to what he was singing. (A/N - Blah, cheesy or what? Shows you how Hilary thinks, huh?)

"Kai?" she said. He turned round.

"Hi," he said vaguely.

"Sorry Ray locked you in here; I think he'll get mad if we let you out."

"It's alright, it's not like I didn't deserve it."

"Well if you know it's wrong then why do you do it!"

"I dunno."

Hilary went over and sat down next to him.

"Here," she said, holding out the plastic bag, "I thought you might get bored so I got these for you."

He looked first at her, then at the bag suspiciously.

"Relax, it won't blow up in your face!" she said.

"Aw, boring," he said, but at least he was smiling again.

"Oh come on," Hilary said. She shoved the bag into his arms to make him take it. He was about to open it when she heard someone calling her, "I better go see what's up. See you later…"

And she left the room. Kai stared after her. He had been planning to set the vacuum cleaner on her. Why hadn't he? He didn't know.

"What's wrong with me?" he muttered to himself. Was it possible that he was actually starting to like these people? Well maybe not all of them, but Hilary at least. Nah, that just wasn't possible…was it? He'd never had friends before. Maybe if he got his act together he could make some.

'Hmm…' he thought, trying his best to get the mere idea out of his head. It was way more fun torturing people than being nice to them…wasn't it? Ah well, he'd think about it later. He opened the bag Hilary had left and inspected its contents. He was surprised to find a thick drawing pad and a box of big chunky crayons. He'd half-expected the bag to contain some kind of trick to get back at him. But apparently, these people didn't even believe in that.

'Weirdos,' he thought as he started to draw.

"What were you yelling for me for?" Hilary demanded when she reached the others.

"Ray told us you were away talking to little-Kai, but I guess he must have been mistaken," Max said.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're still in one piece."

"Very funny."

"Yeah, yeah. So what did you give him anyway? Nothing he can use as a weapon I hope."

"Oh haha. No, I gave him crayons and paper actually."

"You think he has an artistic side?"

"If you don't shut up, I will make sure you know I have a violent side."

"Gulp."

A few hours later they all decided to venture into the large closet, (which was actually a storage cupboard, why it has a window is anybody's guess), to see how little-Kai was getting on.

"We should've let him out ages ago, it's not right to keep a kid locked up for this long," Hilary said.

"He wouldn't have been going anywhere anyway, Hil, his leg is broken, remember?" Tyson said.

"I doubt that would have stopped him."

"Good point…."

"Ok, let's go in."

"You go first!"

"Boys are such cowards…" Hilary muttered as she opened the door and went in. The boys all flinched, half-expecting something to fall on top of her or for the room to just explode or something. But nothing happened. They cautiously peered inside only to see chibi-Kai sitting on the floor quietly drawing with the crayons, which were on the floor around him. Hilary was already sitting next to him and looking at the pictures he'd already drawn. They were pretty good for a 6 year old. Kai finished the drawing he was doing and held it up for Hilary.

"Aw, that's so cute, Kai," she squealed, taking the picture. Kai's face went pink.

"It's not so good," he mumbled.

"Yes it is, because I can tell what it is, and I am not usually the observant type," Hilary said.

"What is it then?"

"It's Dranzer, silly!"

If his face had been pink before, it went….pinker now.

"You shouldn't be so modest; when I was six I was still drawing stick-figures. Max STILL draws stick-figures, and he's 14," Hilary said.

"Hey…" Max muttered. They all stepped inside.

"Don't close the door," Ray warned, "it locks from the outside if you do."

They all examined Kai's pictures, then after a while older-Kai and Chief appeared.

"Hey guys!" Chief said. Kai entered the 'room' first, with Chief following.

"Don't close the - !" they all said, just as Chief closed the door.

Haha, now they're all stuck in a storage cupboard with a crazed chibi. Sorry for the rather pointless chapter, the next one will be better, because…..well I plan for it to be better. If it isn't then……I dunno, my bad?


	7. Lord help us

Thank yous:

Izumi Princess of Darkness: O.O wow, that's one long plea. Lol, thanks! Hope you like the new chapter; sorry it took me a while to get it up.

KesiThack: o.O um, I'm female lol, my pen-name doesn't give much away does it? Don't worry, big-Kai and Kenny are in it a lot more from now on I think, well Kai anyway I don't know about Kenny cos I don't like him much U thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter 8-D

x-Shadow-x: Yeah we just got G-Rev too, Ray is a meanie! Goes and pouts in a corner So I'll probably be torturing him a lot more in future chapters. Mwahaha, I am evil. Hey good point, Dizzi hasn't been in this at all yet has she? She doesn't even know about the chibi being there…hey I could make chibi-Kai find the laptop and start mucking about with it! Ack, I shouldn't have said that! Zips lip Anyway, thank you lots and lots for the review, hope you enjoy the new instalment…teeheehee. Lol.

Kai-lovr: Um…I actually have no idea what he was going to do with the vacuum…probably make it suck Hilary's hair up or something…I dunno I might make him remember it in later chapters if he's ticked off at someone. (Which he probably will be) Hehe, yeah Big-Kai and Little-Kai, not a good combination. Please read on to find out just how bad a combination it is! Thanks loads for reviewing again!

Goddess-Hope: Yeah I know it isn't really expected….but really, he gets very attached to those crayons . As for what they are going to do….well you'd better read this chapter to find out. Hehe. Thank you for reviewing

Garnet Leonheart: The bucket of water? Um…..Tyson was thirsty I guess….ah I dunno. They have a hose that fills up buckets really fast or something, lol. Who said they survive? Grins evilly Yeah ok, they live, but only because I need them for this story! And my other one admittedly but anyway. Well here's the update, hope you like. Thanks for the review!

Messenger of Light: Why thank you . Everyone seems to think chibi-Kai is cute even though he is incredibly evil at times oO ah well, I guess that's what I wanted everyone to think cos he is adorable too hugs chibi-Kai Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chap as well!

Kerei Kitsune: Ehehe…I think I'll have to let you and chibi-Kai spend a bit more time together….for everyone's sake….mostly mine! You don't wanna come near me with that chainsaw, I gotta banana and I ain't afraid to use it! Comes out of psychopathic moment Hm….well thanks for reviewing, bye!

Reis#1 gurl: Yeeeeeees Mariah is coming into the story but this is not a romance fic so there will be no making out, and no Kai/Hilary. And uh…well chibi-Kai is evil; he doesn't have much regard for who is the 'best' character….you really think he cares who he hurts? He thinks it's funny! Lol, thankies for reviewing.

Hazel-Beka: Lol, yup, lots of sane people stuck in a closet with an insane chibi…could be interesting. Um...chibi-Kai sort of likes Hilary because she's the only one who's really nice to him anymore don't worry he don't like her that much….in fact I think I wrote this but he likes her the same way most people like intestinal flu, lol.

Thanks as well to: Moon Comix, Emerald-Eyes90, YamikaiemiBlackAngelMaritamai, ducky76, fluffys-sidekick, HimekoSukie, Shakon and Mouseisi and anyone else who reviewed who is not mentioned above. If your name isn't here I'll try and write a thank you for you next time! And a big extra-special thank you to all who have added me to their favorites and author alerts lists! I love you all! Anyway, very sorry for yet another overly long thank you list, and I hope that any of you who are still here like the new chapter.

Chapter 7: God help us

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the majority of people in the closet screamed as the door locked with a click. Kai only looked up from his drawing long enough to realize what was happening before returning to his crayons.

"KAI, aren't you even WORRIED that we are now locked in a storage closet!" Tyson yelled.

"Not really….everything will be just fine," Kai said happily before starting another picture.

------2 and a half minutes later-----

"We're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed," Little-Kai muttered over and over to himself. He was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and he was rocking himself back and forward, and the crayons had been abandoned. He looked pretty demented…

The rest of the team were sitting on anything they could find, chairs, boxes, the floor. They all watched Kai warily, and soon they were pretty sure that he was going to have another 'moment'. They were right. He started talking kind of weird, all fast and jibbery. Then he started a karaoke. A solo karaoke.

"PUFF THE MAGIC DRAGON, LIVED BY THE SEA!" he yelled happily. Then he realized he didn't know the next line so he started another completely random song, "I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT, SHORT AND STOUT! HERE'S MY HANDLE, HERE'S MY SPOUT…."

They all turned to Older-Kai while the insane sing-a-long was going on. He was apparently trying to keep calm, but his eye kept twitching and a vein in his forehead was throbbing. Eventually he stood up, grabbed a bit of paper and crumpled it into a ball before stuffing it into his younger-self's mouth.

"Man, I'd forgotten how darn ANNOYING I was," he muttered as he sat back down. Everyone was about to say something, but they abruptly shut their mouths as Little-Kai dislodged the paper and started staring at Older-Kai with that weird look in his eye. This would be interesting.

"That…wasn't very NICE," he said finally.

"Your singing wasn't very nice either," Kai replied dryly. (Ok, I don't think I even have to write which Kai said THAT.)

"You're mean."

"You're irritating."

"At least I can talk."

"I'm talking right now, aren't I?"

"You don't the rest of the time."

"You never shut up."

"Stop being mean!"

"Well if you would just SHUT UP…"

Kai stopped speaking abruptly as the mini-version's lip started to tremble. Great, the last thing he needed was for his team-mates to see him as a six-year old taking a temper tantrum. He glared at the chibi; he must be faking it because he knew he would never have cried when he was little. Crying didn't solve anything!

"Don't bother crying, I know you aren't upset," he said sharply. He groaned as tears welled up in the chibi's eyes.

"Kai, don't be mean to…the other Kai," Tyson said, pausing to think about what he just said and whether it made sense or not.

"But he is going to CRY. And he must be faking because I remember what I was like and I did NOT cry," Kai snapped.

"You said you'd forgotten how annoying you were, maybe you FORGOT that you had human feelings once!"

"Shut up Tyson."

"Oh, great comeback!"

"Shut UP Tyson."

"And ANOTHER great comeback from the King of Insults!"

"Tyson…"

"WOOOO, WHATCHA GONNA DO?"

Smash.

"Ow…"

"Now will you SHUT UP?"

"You broke my nose!"

"I'll break your flippin' neck if you don't…"

He stopped talking because he heard giggling. He turned round and saw that the mini-version of him had stopped sniffling and was now laughing at him and Tyson. (Who was now on the floor in much pain)

"What?" he asked, but even he couldn't help but smile at seeing the chibi happy. (A/N - Awww, even big-Kai admits he was adorable when he was 6. Wait, did I just make him smile? O.o Oh well, yay!)

"Nothing," chibi-Kai answered, but every time he looked up and saw Tyson's bloody nose he started laughing again. Pretty soon everyone forgot they were locked in a storage-closet and started laughing too, even Tyson.

"Yeah, you see what you have to look forward to, kid? You end up with a very short temper…and unfortunately have the strength to back it up," Tyson said without thinking.

"Wha…?" Chibi-Kai said looking confused, as everyone else in the room dived on top of Tyson to cover his mouth.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all!" Hilary said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, nothing!" Max said.

"Mmmflm mlmmmfml mlfml!" Tyson declared from under his friends' hands.

"What was that Tyson?" Ray asked as they removed their hands.

"Absolutely, positively nothing!"

"See? Nothing!" Ray said, hoping chibi-Kai would leave it at that. No such luck.

"I think you guys are lyyyyiiiiing…" he smirked. Older-Kai immediately saw where this was going.

"Alright, how much do you want?" he asked irritably. Everyone else stared at him.

"Hm, I dunno…." Chibi-Kai said innocently (oh dear).

"Five bucks."

"Up."

"10."

"Hm…."

"I'm not going higher than 15."

"Deal!"

"Fine," Older-Kai took 15 dollars (A/N - Or yen, whatever. How many yen is the equivalent of ten dollars? O.o) out of his wallet and handed them to the blackmailing little chibi.

"Ok, Tyson said nothing!" he said, before running off. Then he realized the door was locked.

"OK, WHO'S GOT A HAIR GRIP!" he asked. Loudly. Eventually Ray swallowed his pride and handed him one. (A/N – Come on, he must need SOMETHING to keep his hair in place. Very sorry to Reis#1gurl, I just couldn't resist.)

Kai stuck the clip in the lock and before long it opened and they were FREEEEEEE! Then he ran off with his money.

"Well, it's not like I lost any money in that anyway," Older-Kai sighed, "It'll still be me using it."

"Yeah, but a much smaller you who will probably use it on toy cars or something."

"Shut up, Tyson."

"Gulp."

"Kai, how did you know that it was money he wanted?" Max asked curiously.

"Cos he's ME, remember?" Kai answered in his 'eh, duh' voice.

"You're STILL like that around other people? O.O," Max said nervously.

"No, you dimwit, I am not." Kai snapped.

"Phew…."

"Whatever."

"Wellll, since you seem to understand him so well…..I say you look after him tomorrow!"

"WHAT!"

"Eep!"

Max ran for his life.

"Hey, we've all looked after him already, maybe you should, Kai," Ray said.

"NO, I WANNA LOOK AFTER HIM!" Hilary shrieked.

"I'll look after him," Kai said quickly. He may not like his mini-self much, but he was not sending him to an early grave.

"It's arranged then," Ray said, the relief evident in his voice, "Kai looks after…Kai tomorrow and we all try and find out how he got here. And more importantly, how to send him back!"

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO!" Hilary cried.

"Too bad."

"Aw."

Hehe, I've heard of 'taking care of yourself' but the next chapter will just be ridiculous! Lol. Please review!


	8. To babysit oneself

BIG thank you to ALL my reviewers! I love ya'll! I'd do a big individual list like I usually do but I don't have enough time…and also don't expect any updates from me over the next 2 weeks cos I am going on HOLIDAY! Woohoo! But have no fear, I will work extra hard to update again once I get back.

Chapter 8 – To baby-sit oneself

"See you later, Kai and….other Kai," Tyson called as the others prepared to leave the house.

"Buh bye," Chibi-Kai said without looking up from his drawing. He'd become slightly obsessed with the crayons and paper, he'd never had stuff like that before. They'd had to go and buy him a new pad the other night because he had used up all the pages in the original one. And now, due to Hilary's insistence, all his pictures were blu-tacked to a wall in the dojo. So it was now a very colourful wall, let's put it that way.

"Don't let him just sit there and draw all day," Hilary commanded, "he needs some variety and exercise whether he wants it or not!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Kai muttered.

"Listen to the kid's mum now, Mr Baby-sitter, if she comes back and her kid reports something she don't wanna hear, you're in trouble," Tyson sniggered.

"She is not my mum," Chibi-Kai scowled. Tyson looked at him seriously; he didn't want the chibi-version to start glaring at him as well as the older version.

"When I was your age people used to warn me that if I made faces like that, my face would end up stuck that way forever," he said.

"Well, you can't say they didn't warn you," Chibi-Kai said before returning to his drawing. It took about 2 minutes for Tyson to realize what this meant, and by then he was out the house so he couldn't kill the chibi. Thankfully.

(2 hours later)

"Come on, put the drawing stuff away, you should do something else for a change," Older-Kai said irritably.

"But…"

"No buts."

"Fine," the chibi grumbled, he knew when someone meant business, "so what do you want me to do?"

Kai paused, he hadn't thought of that.

"Just go run around or something," he said off-handily.

It was only when the chibi started running round the house shrieking like an Indian with war-paint all over his face (and you thought the blue triangles were bad) that Kai realized the stupidity of his suggestion.

"How the heck does he run like that with one leg in a cast!" he thought. It was only then he noticed that instead of a normal (if you could call it that) running sound, the chibi's footfalls sounded kind of like this: tap, CLUNK, tap, CLUNK, tap, CLUNK….He guessed that the 'clunks' were the bulky bandage hitting the floor. This only made the noise worse though! He was just contemplating sticking cotton-wool in his ears and hiding under the dining-room table, when the ravings were abruptly replaced by a screeching sound (like a car trying to brake too fast) followed by a 'bump' and then ear-splitting cries.

"Great," Kai muttered going to find out what the problem was. He eventually found his chibi-self sitting on the floor clutching his knee (thankfully of the leg that wasn't broken) and crying.

"What did you do?" he asked the chibi, trying to sound as if he didn't REALLY care. Which he did. But he would not admit it.

"I….GOTTA…..BOO-BOO!" chibi-Kai wailed (A/N - Pft, I can realllly picture Kai doing that), and pointing at his knee. The older one (A/N - God this is getting confusing) bent down and inspected it, trying to ignore the pitiful sniffling of his younger-self. There was a hole in the knee of his trousers and the edges of the hole were speckled with…blood!

"Oh crud…." He muttered, trying to stop the chibi from noticing the 'red stuff', "Uh, let's go into the kitchen and get a plaster…"

"I get a sticky?"

"A what?"

"That's what I call a plaster."

"Oh…uh, yeah, sure…"

"Can I get a blue one?"

"If there are blue ones then you can get a blue one."

"O.O! But what if there aren't any blue ones!"

"Then…you'll just have to get a different colour."

"NO!"

"W-what?"

"If I can't get a blue one then I don't want one!"

"But if you don't it might get infected!"

"So what? I'd rather bleed to death than wear a PINK PLASTER!"

"I didn't say it had to be pink!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"But you need a plaster; otherwise, like I said, the cut might get infected!"

"CUT! IT'S CUT!"

"Oops…uh, no, of course not…just a little friction burn, that's all…"

"BURN?"

"Will you shut up and come get a plaster on it?"

"I wanna blue one."

"Shut up."

Finally, after much kicking and screaming and a trip to the general store for some blue plasters, everything settled back to what could now only be called 'normal'. A few days ago it wouldn't have been normal. But now with a crazed, weird chibi on their hands, everything abnormal was normal. Kai was just sitting wondering what to do with his younger self to save any more injuries. He thought, 'What is it they always do in movies…apart from putting the kid to bed and smooching with their boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever…I KNOW! TV!'

He just kind of plopped the chibi in front of the television, handed him the remote-control and told him to 'knock yourself out'. He then ran back into the room telling him the 'knock yourself out' thing was a metaphor. After that, there was silence. He was stupid not to realize that this meant trouble.

A few hours later, the rest of the gang arrived home.

"Hey Kai, where's Kai?" Tyson asked, pausing again to wonder if that made sense.

"Probably still watching TV," he answered absently.

"Oh honestly, you just stuck him in front of the TV all day?" Hilary reproved.

"Duh."

"Hmph, whatever. Where is he now?"

"I told you, still watching TV."

"But…the TV's not on."

"What do you mean it's not…oh no."

"AAAAAAAAGH!" everyone shrieked. They all started searching for him, and eventually it was Ray who found him. He was just standing there like a ghost or something, staring into space.

"Why didn't you come out when we were yelling for you? Are you alright! Waaaaaaait a minute….why are you so quiet? Oh my Lord, what have you done!" he said fearfully. They chibi shrugged and without opening his mouth made a noise that sounded vaguely like 'I dunno.'

"Come on, tell me now, or you'll be in worse trouble later!"

Again Chibi-Kai refused to open his mouth and merely made another noise. This one sounded like 'Nothing.'

"What's wrong with you? Why won't you talk?" Ray asked, some of the panic leaving his voice to be replaced with concern. Kai shrugged again.

"Open your mouth," Ray commanded. Kai shook his head.

"Open it, Kai."

Another head-shake.

"Kai…"

Still nothing.

"NOW!"

Startled by the out-burst, the chibi obediently opened his mouth. Ray noticed something shiny glinting inside. Noticing his stare, the chibi stuck his tongue out. Ray nearly fainted when he saw there was a safety pin through it. The next words he uttered cannot be displayed in a story of this rating. So I'll just write 'bleep'.

"Bleep bleep bleep, what the bleep did you do, Kai! Bleep!" he yelled.

"I thaw a giwl on da tewwy getting her tung pierthed, an I wanted to twy it out!" Kai managed, finding it awkward to talk through the pin. (For all you normal folks who didn't understand that, he said 'I saw a girl on the telly getting her tongue pierced and I wanted to try it out!')

Ray could only stare and shake his head. Sure, kids made mistakes. But Kai was going to pay most dearly for this one, in the way of an incredibly sore mouth….and Hilary would probably insist on going to the hospital to get the pin surgically removed. Suddenly Older-Kai came speeding round the corner and ran up to them. He looked pretty mad.

"You!" he yelled, pointing at Ray, "Explain THIS!"

He stuck his own tongue out, and Ray almost laughed when he saw a piercing there. It wasn't a safety pin any more, it was a silver stud, but it didn't look any less uncomfortable. (A/N – You know, cos if the younger version pierces his tongue it is obviously going to affect the older version. But the broken leg didn't affect the older one cos, you know, it will heal in like 6 weeks anyway. But if chibi-Kai never took that safety pin out then he would still have the piercing when he was a teenager. Understand? A lot of people asked me about that one! (Laugh))

"Fine, I'll explain. Your younger self was imitating something he saw on the TV and these are the consequences. Hilary was right when she said TV was a killer," Ray said, trying not to snigger every time the stud flashed in Kai's mouth. He was now glaring at his younger self in a very evil and scary way.

"Eep!" the chibi squeaked and scuttled behind Ray, who decided it would be smart to protect him because if he died then inevitably older-Kai would be dead as well….I won't explain the logic in that, it's way too complicated.

"Come on, Kai, you're the one who dumped him in front of the TV in the first place," Ray reasoned.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have HAD to dump him in front of the TV if he hadn't been so IRRITATING!" Kai said, the vein in his head throbbing again. Ray decided that reasoning would be pointless…their best option was to run. But then again, Kai was probably a lot faster.

"Erm, ooook…look, just let me take the stupid pin out his tongue and then hopefully the piercing will have closed up by the time he becomes you…" Ray said, not caring that he had no idea what the last part meant.

"Fine, but this better work, Ray," Kai said, scowling. His words were still a bit slurred due to the stud which he still obviously wasn't accustomed to yet.

"Ehehehe…yeah…" Ray said nervously. He somehow knew that if he didn't manage to alter this, Kai wouldn't be the only one with a tongue-piercing. He turned to the chibi.

"Come on, let's get that pin out," he said.

"No! It'th COO-OOL!" Chibi-Kai declared.

"Isn't it painful?"

"Uh…a wittle."

"And you can't even talk right with it in."

"Tho vot? I'll len!" ("So what? I'll learn!")

"Well…uh…take Kai here for instance! He's had his since he was your age," 'Literally' he thought, "And he still can't talk right with it in!"

"He'th thtoopid." ("He's stupid.")

"No he isn't!" Ray said quickly as Older-Kai glared more darkly.

"Yeah, vell, I nevva notithed him haffing wan befowe!" ("Yeah, well, I never noticed him having one before!") (He means he didn't notice him having a tongue-piercing before. Which he obviously didn't.)

Suddenly, Ray felt he was sick of debating with a toddler.

"Take it out now!" he said desperately.

"NO!"

"I'll give you five dollars."

"…"

"10!"

"Dale." ("Deal.")

To Ray's horror, the chibi started tugging at the safety pin himself, not even bothering to unfasten it. He reached out and grabbed the chibi's hand.

"No. Not that way," he said very slowly and clearly so that there would be no mistake.

"Thine. How do I geth it out then?" ("Fine. How do I get it out then?")

"We'd better take you to the hospital."

"O.O"

And so it was that Kai was dragged kicking and screaming back into the hospital for the second time that week.

End chapter. Sorry if this wasn't very good! Hehe, chibi-Kai sure isn't gonna like being back in the hospital. And when I wrote 'kicking and screaming' I suppose I'll have to say now that he couldn't kick much since his leg is still broken.


	9. Hospitals Suck

Thank you's etc:

First of all, a few people have said to me 'if little-Kai has a broken leg, wouldn't the older version have a broken leg too?' Well that's silly!!! Chibi-Kai's broken leg will be mended in a few weeks (it wasn't a very bad break...plus I want the cast off him cos it's slowing him down) and then it will be years and years before he's 15 like older-Kai....so unless you're suggesting that his leg is going to stay broken for about 10 years then I'm afraid you've lost me ¬¬ lol.

Reis#1 gurl: ok I'll try and squeeze in a Mariah/Ray moment somewhere! but i don't think it's gonna be a very cute one! (just funny)

Lefty: hehehe, I suggest laughing at them, it's a lot more fun!

Sunney: but if he keeps it he won't be able to talk right....oh wait he hardly talks anyway...nope sorry, the piercing has gotta go!

x-Shadow-x: lol, yup he's insane. Have fun in England! If you're already back then....i hope you had fun in England!

Acronym: hm....yeah he probably was actually, lol.

Chibi Amo: lol, I thought you would have grasped by now what a head-banger he is!! Hope you like this new chapter!!!

Kais Devil: yeah, they will totally be like brother and sister! in fact, there's a reallllly cute (well in my opinion) moment in the next chapter with Kai and Hilary (the chibi one I mean!)....even though Hilary kinda ruins the moment. So I hope you like that when it comes!!!

Chapter 9: Hospitals Suck

"The casualty department's right over..."

"We know," Ray said irritably, at the same time trying to stop chibi-Kai from biting his hand. The only reason that Kai was still 'under their control' was that the cast on his leg slowed him down.

"Leth...me...outh....don't....need....stoopid.....hothpital..." the chibi panted as he tried desperately to escape again. It was taking every one of the Bladebreakers, including Hilary, to stop him from breaking for freedom.

"Yes, you do, ok?!" Tyson said through gritted teeth as he tried to stop the chibi's legs from hitting someone.

"NO!!!!!" chibi-Kai yelled at the top of his lungs. The other people in the waiting room were starting to stare, some in shock, some in amusement. Eventually a doctor came out to see what all the commotion was. Kai, who had just started to calm down slightly, took one look at the stethoscope round the guy's neck and the syringe in his hand (he had just finished giving someone an injection) and immediately started going into panic-mode again.

"Kai, calm....down!!! It's...ok!!!!!" Hilary said desperately as she tried to keep him in his chair. Everyone thought he was just acting it up, how could he possibly be this scared of a hospital? He didn't seem to be scared of anything else!

"I hathe stoopid HOTHPITALS!" he wailed. He still spoke with an almost-lisp because of the safety-pin. The doctor who had come out was now watching them all looking more than a little sympathetic.

"Maybe you should bring him in to me just now," he suggested kindly. Unfortunately this only terrified the chibi more.

"THITH ITH CHI-OWD ABOOSE!" he screeched. ("THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!")

"Shut up and come quietly," Ray hissed, he was fed up with being shown up in public.

"Why?" the chibi said miserably.

"Because you need to get the stupid safety pin out of your tongue. And you need to get a doctor to do it, if you do it by yourself you'll end up pulling your tongue off and then you won't be able to talk," Ray answered, "Oh wait....would that be such a bad thing?"

The last line was said none too kindly and Kai scowled up at him. He kicked Ray hard in the shins, but he had stopped struggling. Everyone thought this a bit strange but didn't say anything in case it made him panic again. It was a bit like what happens when you're in the middle of a road and a speeding truck is coming towards you: you're too scared to move or do anything. Eventually they reached the doctor's room and he ushered them all in.

"Now," he said, smiling, "what seems to be the problem?"

"I thtuck a thafety pin in ma tung coth I thaw a giwl on da thee-vee gethin it done," chibi-Kai said dully. The doctor stared blankly for a few seconds, still smiling, before turning to Hilary, who he had immediately established as the responsible one here. So what if he was wrong?

"He stuck a safety pin in his tongue because he saw a girl on the TV getting it done," Hilary said with a sigh, "Of course, the girl on the TV was getting it done by a professional," she added hastily.

"....Ah," the doctor said after a pause.

"Does that mean it's bad?" Tyson asked nervously.

"Oh no, stuff like this happens all the time," the doctor said reassuringly, though he looked a bit shocked by what Hilary had said. Suddenly chibi-Kai was somehow right behind him, and he slid out with his eyes narrowed in that weird suspicious way. (A/N – Agh, I can't describe it..... he's kinda like this ¬.¬ and he slides out as if he's on a skateboard or something, you know, he doesn't move up and down like when you walk.)

"He LIES I tell you..." he hissed. The doctor almost jumped out of his skin.

"But...how did you....ah never mind," he said, exasperated, "let's just get that safety pin out, shall we?"

"Yes!" everyone, except from chibi-Kai, said.

"Right, anyone who is squeamish to the sight of blood may wish to leave the room now," the doctor said, all smiles again. Chibi-Kai looked up with huge eyes as EVERYONE stood up to leave.

"Betwayed..." he muttered. ("Betrayed...")

"Maybe someone should stay," the doctor suggested, partly for his own safety, "From what I saw in the waiting room I kind of gathered that the kid doesn't like hospitals much."

"Underthtatementh anyone?" came the small, irritated mutter. It was ignored.

"Yeah....I'll stay," Hilary said almost immediately. Everyone would have laughed at the predictability of this had they not been so relieved. So they all left the room rather quickly, leaving Hilary to deal with the blood and so on.

"Now, young man," the doctor said kindly, making Kai's skin crawl, "Let's get that pin out."

"Voteva." ("Whatever.")

"Um, right. Now I'll just call my assistant..."

The doctor left the room and after a short time in which miraculously nothing bad had happened he came back with a nurse. It only took a moment after they noticed her pink hair that they realized it was Rose. Her bedside-manner smile became slightly more forced when she noticed Kai sitting there. (He just sat scowling at everything around him)

"Now, uh, I'll just give you a little injection so that it won't hurt when it comes to getting the pin out..." the doctor said, looking well aware that he was walking on thin ice here. The chibi's eyes widened slightly but he didn't move. Rose produced a needle from a drawer somewhere and filled it with the stuff that makes you go numb. She handed it to the doctor who seemed hesitant to actually use it and had apparently been hoping that Rose herself would do it. But now he had the needle in his hand and he couldn't say no, otherwise he'd be a laughing stock. So very slowly he began to walk towards the chibi. When he reached him he asked him to open his mouth. At first he didn't do anything but then very slowly obeyed. Hilary gulped, this was going to be interesting....

A little outside the doctor's room the rest of the team were standing about waiting. After a while they heard a cry of extreme pain and ran down the corridor to see what had happened. They threw the door to the room open and to their surprise Kai was still sitting placidly in the chair. The doctor however was lying in much pain on the floor. Well he wasn't really in pain anymore, since he had the syringe sticking out of his neck and was now probably very slowly going numb. Everyone just stared for a moment. Then they heard a metallic noise and turning around saw that Kai had removed the safety pin himself and had just dropped it pointedly on the desk. After a brief moment of staring and sweat-dropping Rose quickly went over to him and stuffed a large (white) cloth in his mouth. White, but now turning red rather quickly. Everyone flinched, and Hilary fainted on the spot.

"Wathup wi' her?" chibi-Kai said through the cloth, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

They all got home not sure whether to feel relieved or stressed. Only chibi-Kai seemed happy enough, he was sitting sucking on a lolly-pop Rose had given him. 'For being brave' she had said. They had tried not to laugh. The only really good thing that had come of the whole experience was the older-Kai had stuck out his tongue and there had been no piercing there anymore. (Although there was a small scar that they hoped would fade.)

"That is the last time I go to the hospital," Tyson said.

"NEVER again," Max agreed.

"Ditto," Ray, Hilary and, yes, even big-Kai said in unison.

"But....the lady said to come back tomorrow," chibi-Kai said in confusion. He hadn't been looking forward to the appointment...but maybe he would get another lolly-pop. Everyone panicked as they remembered this. But after a moment of quick thinking, a swift conclusion was drawn:

"HILARY TAKES HIM!!!" all the boys said together.

"WHAT?!"

"You're the one who thinks he's adorable," Tyson said evilly.

"Yeah, but....I was the one who stayed with him in the doctor's room today!!"

Everyone groaned when they saw that she had a point.

"How about we just don't go at all?" chibi-Kai said hopefully.

"No," everyone said, without looking down at him.

"Was worth a try," he muttered before wandering off. They considered going after him but decided to deal with the problem at hand first.

"Maybe we should do a beyblade match and the loser has to take him," Ray said.

"Hilary doesn't have a beyblade."

"Oh, yeah."

"ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!" Max yelled. They all fell down anime-style but then decided that would be the easiest way. There was several rounds (more than necessary because Tyson somehow found a way to cheat o.O) but in the end it was Ray who had to take him.

"Darn," he said, "Ah well...how bad could it be?"

The next day....

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!! THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY!"

All the boys and Hilary winced at the sudden noise. Kai put his head in his hands because he knew it was probably his younger-self that was causing all the yelling.

"I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE HOSPITALS BUT THAT WAS JUST....AGH I DON'T KNOW!"

Alright, it was definitely his younger-self that was causing all the yelling.

"Hehe....I guess the thing at the hospital didn't go so well," Tyson said nervously.

The door burst open and nearly came off its hinges. Ray stormed inside dragging chibi-Kai behind him by the ear.

"Sheesh, what happened?" Max asked looking alarmed.

"Where do you want me to start?" Ray moaned as he collapsed into a chair. Chibi-Kai decided that this would be a good time for him to leave the premises. He did.

"Start at the beginning," Hilary said impatiently. She didn't really want to hear what the semi-evil chibi had been up to and she wasn't going to believe it anyway. Ray took a deep breath.

"Ok...we arrived at the hospital...agh, I should have noticed something was up, he was too QUIET and he didn't even put up a fight!!! Anyway, we got in but we had to wait in the waiting room. Well we were in there for a really long time, there were some toys and stuff but he didn't seem interested in them. I thought that was because he was nervous about the appointment. Tch, as if. I should've known better. Anyway after about an hour and a half, during which he must have been PLOTTING, he said that he had to go bathroom. I was gonna go with him but noooooo he said he knew where it was, and I was stupid enough to trust him to go on his own. So off he went. About fifteen minutes later I went and started looking for him. Well as you can guess, he wasn't in the bathrooms. I told some of the staff and they said they'd help me look. In normal circumstances I think they wouldn't have searched this hard, but obviously they had been warned about this kid. Anyway eventually a nurse, strangely enough sporting a black eye, came and told me that she had found him. She led me to a room, locked, might I add and for good reasons, and told me I might want to prepare myself. At this point I figured he had done something bad...she opened the door and the little evil munchkin was sitting in the middle of this room....and you know hospital rooms are usually white?"

"Yeah, so what?" Tyson said.

"Painfully white if you ask me," Hilary muttered, not looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah well, this room had originally been white. But when I went in it was a kind of dark reddy-brown colour all over....I just sorta stood there for a minute, and then Kai noticed me. He looked up at me and said, "See? Doesn't it look so much better painted with black paint and blood?" (A/N – Lol, that's for you TyKai Forevermore. The blood and black paint was her idea, give her the credit) with this little smile on his face. I still don't know where he got the blood from...--"

"O.O You don't suppose he killed someone do you?!" Max said fearfully.

"No, Max, I don't," Ray said sweatdropping. Not even evil chibi Kai was about to go THAT far.

"He must have been trying to REALLY show you up asking you what you thought of it," Tyson sniggered. Ray sighed.

"No, Tyson, the freakiest part is that I think he was being serious when he asked me that," he moaned.

"Is that all he did?" Hilary asked absently, still reading about fashion or boys or whatever those girls' magazines are about. Everyone gaped at her.

"What do you mean 'Is that all he did?'?! He vandalised a hospital room to the extent that it can't be used anymore, we are now going to have to shell out bags of cash for that room to be repaired, and ALSO, NO THAT IS NOT ALL HE DID!!!!" Ray yelled, his whole mild-mannered attitude out the window.

"You're kidding!" Tyson said, wide-eyed.

"What else did he... Oh, sorry guys I gotta go, I promised Miriam I'd meet her at the movies for a....beyblade match," Max said before blushing furiously.

"WOOOO! MAXIE AND MIRIAM, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S....G-A-C-T!!!" Tyson teased, his lack of spelling letting him down at the last minute. Max left the room very quickly without another word.

"So what other crimes did he commit?" Tyson asked a little too eagerly. Everyone started wondering whether they should let him know, he was probably getting ideas from all this.

"He saw that I was mad..." Ray continued, "So he ran for it. Another search party sent out when we couldn't find him....eventually I was the one who was unlucky enough to find him."

Hilary slapped him over the head for that last remark before he continued.

"...And he was sitting in a patient's room....only this one had a patient in it."

"O.O and he painted this room black and red too?" Tyson asked.

"No....this patient was unconscious and they were on a life-support machine...he was sitting absent-mindedly turning the machine off and on and off and on and AAAAAAAAGH!!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS TORTURE ANYMORE!!!"

Everyone jumped at the outburst. He went on raving for a few moments before falling silent and just scowling at the floor.

"So....what did the nurse say?" Hilary asked after a while. They all stared at her incredulously before just giving up; she obviously hadn't heard any of what Ray had just said.

"She said that his tongue and his leg are gonna be fine," Ray said wearily, "and that he's to get a lot of ice-cream."

"Great!" Hilary said, beaming, as she ran off to find chibi-Kai and take him for ice-cream somewhere. Ray groaned.

"She just doesn't get it," he said finally.

"We know, we know," Tyson said, "but I've got something that'll cheer you up!!!"

"What's that?" Ray asked.

"Mr Dickenson has decided that we're going to have a BIG team reunion!!! Practically every team we've ever faced is gonna be there!!! And that includes the White Tigers, Ray....and Mariah...."

"Yeah, yeah, very good," Ray said, trying to quickly shift the subject from his old team, "where is this big reunion gonna be held?"

Tyson grinned a little too widely, making Ray slightly nervous.

"RIGHT HERE!!!! IN MY HOUSE!!!" he cheered happily. Ray felt he might be sick.

End chapter. Mwahaha!! How will all the other teams react to chibi-Kai???? What teams are going to actually show up? Find out in chapter 10!!!! But you have to review!!! :-P Sorry for the long chapter!!!


	10. Ice Cream For All

Hello people, sorry i havent updated in so long but my computer was broken and i had writers block and all those other excuses. anyway i am really behind on my thank you list here so i'm just going to say....THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED! i can't believe i've hit the 200 mark! i seriously never thought so many people would review. you are all so brilliant!!! oh, and someone asked me in a review where the sappy cute chibi Kai and Hilary moment was. it's in this chapter. and noooooooo i am so NOT making that a pairing. that is just wrong. come on he's like 6 years old!!!! anyway, hope you like the new chapter....even though it's a bit....whats the word....oh yeah, rubbish. sorry folks!

Chapter 10: Ice Cream For All

"Won't it be great Ray? Ray? O.O RAY!" Tyson panicked when he noticed Ray wasn't responding. He was about to inch out of the room and hope that Ray came out of his 'trance' by himself when he suddenly spoke. Loudly.

"YOU INVITED THEM HERE? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Ray yelled furiously.

"Um…well what's wrong with them coming here?" Tyson asked, feeling about 2 inches tall.

"What's wrong with them coming here? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM COMING HERE?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM COMING HERE!! WE. HAVE. A. CRAZED. CHIBI. HERE!!!!!!" he shouted before collapsing into the chair again.

"Ehe…oh yeah, that," Tyson said as realization hit, "oops."

"Yeah, oops," Ray said irritably.

"Well you never know. Maybe they'll like him…." Tyson suggested hopefully.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they will, until he blends another toad or duck-tapes one of them to a door or something," came the annoyed reply.

"And also I'm pretty sure a lot of them will find a kid version of me running around incredibly funny," Kai suddenly said bitterly. Tyson and Ray jumped, they had completely forgotten that Kai was in the room.

"Yeah well you have to admit, it is pretty funny. Sometimes," Ray said, "I mean, he's just so unlike you."

"Yeah dude, what happened to you to make you like you are now?" Tyson asked. When Ray elbowed him he realized that that must have sounded a bit mean so he added, "Cos really, I'm starting to wonder if he's like your long-lost brother or something U"

"…..a brother with the same name as me."

"Ok so that theory sucks but still…."

"Besides I couldn't have a brother as young as him cos both my parents are…." Kai stopped abruptly as he realized what he was saying and stood up and left the room.

"Hm, I wonder what he was about to say," Tyson said.

"I dunno," Ray said, "but if it was what I think it was, then I think we should avoid that particular subject from now on." (A/N – it's too hard to resist putting a bit of angst in somewhere, right?)

"Kai? Oh Kaaaaaaai," Hilary called as she searched for him. She was just starting to get a bit worried, when she saw Tyson's grandpa coming towards her.

"Yo, howz it goin, dudette?" he asked, grinning goofily.

"Uh…hi. Have you seen Kai?" she asked.

"Hehehe, which one?" he asked laughing. (He had been told about the whole chibi thing a while ago after he had got the fright of his life when he had seen chibi-Kai running about the garden. He had found the whole story hilarious.)

"The small one."

"I think I saw him headed down that way," he pointed down a hallway.

"Ok, thanks Mr Granger."

"Hey, hey," he said, stopping her, "don't call me that, it makes me feel old."

"Ok um….dawg."

"That's better!"

"Yeah…uh…sure…." Hilary said, sweatdropping, before heading down the hallway and leaving grandpa to go and break things with that big wooden stick he always carried about with him. He said it was martial arts but she thought he just liked whacking things from time to time, especially Tyson's head.

"Kai? Are you down here? Come out come out wherever you are!!!" she called. She'd never been down this hallway before; she hadn't realized the dojo was this….big.

"Kai, if you are hiding it isn't funny," she said warily, it was pretty dark down here and she was starting to get spooked. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from a room close to her. She jumped before forcing herself to go and open the door.

"What the…..oh dear."

She stared at the room in horror and disbelief. Everyone was going to kill her for getting him those crayons. All the walls (and part of the floor) were covered entirely in millions of crayon pictures. (Quite a few of Ray on fire, it might be added)

"How did he reach all the way to the top of the walls?" she thought before the awfulness of what was happening sunk in. How much was it going to cost to get all that crayon off the wall? And that was only adding to the sum they already had to pay for the cleaning of the hospital room. Perfect, just perfect.

She looked around for the obvious culprit. Soon she spotted him, sitting in a corner doodling on the floor with his back to her; he hadn't realized that she had come in. He was singing to himself again. Yeesh, was that all he ever did?

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all," he sang happily. Hilary decided to make her presence known before the repetitiveness of that particular song drove her insane.

"Ahem. Kai," she said, the monotone her voice came out like even surprising herself. He jumped slightly and turned around, "what. Is. All. Of. This?"

"Do you like it?" he asked grinning, "I thought it was pretty."

Hilary realized that he really had done it because he thought they would like it.

'Great, now how am I supposed to give him into trouble? That's just too cute!' she thought deliriously. He was staring up at her with his big chibi eyes now, waiting for her to say something.

"Um…why did you draw Ray burning?" she asked distantly, trying to distract him in some way.

"Oh…hehehe…that," he said a bit nervously, "um…he told me to."

"What?"

"……."

"…….well?"

"HE WAS BEING MEAN!!!!"

"When? At the hospital?" Hilary asked. (She hadn't been listening to Ray's account of his morning at all.)

"Yeeeees, and yesterday too! He said it would be good if I cut my tongue out!" he stated huffily.

"He said WHAT? I didn't think he would ever say something like that!"

"Well he diiii-iiid."

"Well….I'll just have to yell at him later. But you shouldn't have crayoned the whole room."

"You mean…you don't like it?" he asked, his big chibi eyes looking tearful.

"Uh…well…"

"Come see," the (cough) artistic chibi said, grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the corner of the room he had been doodling on previously. He pointed at it. Upon closer inspection Hilary realized that on the wall and floor there were lots of little crayoned pictures of…..her?!

"See? I drawed you. That means I like you," chibi-Kai said grinning widely. This was actually true, when he was back 'home' in Russia and had a piece of charcoal or an old pencil to doodle with he had found that he'd only ever drawn things that he liked. (e.g. – he had drawn Ray burning because he liked the idea of Ray burning ) Mostly he tried to draw Dranzer but sometimes there were other things, like trees. Sometimes he had tried to draw other kids looking happy but it had made him feel sad.

"I always draw stuff I like," he added, "but me thinks you is the first person I ever drawed!!! " (A/N – AWWWWWW!!!! THE UNBEARABLE CUTENESS OF IT! And yes I know he drew Ray but he drew him burning at the time, remember.)

Hilary was kneeling and staring in disbelief at the mini crayon portraits. She didn't answer him when he spoke. In fact she didn't move for like 10 minutes. Eventually Kai started poking her with his finger to see if she had fallen asleep or something. Then, without warning, she squealed happily and hugged him really tightly. He was taken completely by surprise, he had just told her about the whole drawing thing because it was the truth, he hadn't thought that it would make her all happy!

"Uh…Hilary?" he choked, his face starting to go partially blue from lack of oxygen and partially red from embarrassment.

"OH, THAT IS SO SWEET KAI! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A REALLY NICE, SWEET, CUTE, PERFECT LITTLE KID DEEP DOWN!" Hilary squealed, hugging him even tighter. The blue in Kai's face began to dominate the red.

"Hilar….y!!!!" he tried again, wishing she would let go.

"Oh sorry…" she said, finally releasing him, "but that is really nice to know ."

"What is?"

"That you don't hate me anymore, silly!"

"Oh. I can still be bad though."

"Yeah well….it was still nice to know. NOW LET'S GO GET ICE CREAM!"

And, all thoughts of the crayoned room forgotten, Hilary grabbed the very surprised chibi by the arm and ran out of the dojo with him to the nearest café that sold ice-cream.

"Well, we might as well start preparing for all these people coming," Ray said wearily, "which teams are coming anyway Tyson?"

"Um…" Tyson pondered, "Well I know the White Tigers (at this he winked over and over), the All Starz, Majestics….

"Kai won't be happy about that," Ray remarked.

"Stop interrupting! As I was SAYING, the Majestics and possibly Team Psykick."

"Pretty much everybody then?"

"Yup."

"What about the Demolition Boys?"

"Well you never can tell with them…if they show, they show and if they don't, well…"

"They don't."

"Exactly."

Hilary and chibi-Kai stood in the queue for the ice-cream counter. Kai kept looking around nervously, he didn't like being around so many people!

"So…what flavour of ice cream do you want?" Hilary asked, hoping that she could distract him from doing anything evil.

"I dunno…what's ice cream, anyway?" he asked suspiciously. He got enough of ice in Russia in his opinion. Hilary stared at him in disbelief.

"You've never had ice cream before?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes."

"Really really really?!"

"YES!!!"

"…….really really really really?!"

"HILARY!"

"……bizarre. What do they feed you kids in Russia?" Hilary asked more to herself, before ordering two vanilla ice cream cones. When they finally got them (which took a while since the ice-cream machine clogged up and the guy who was serving started cursing at it and Hilary whacked him over the head and told him not to swear in front of her 'little brother'. Kai seemed quite happy with the idea of being her little brother for a while. She decided to question him on that matter later) Hilary dragged him over to a table in the sun.

"NOOOOO! NOT THE SUN!" He wailed, digging his heels into the ground.

"Why not?!" Hilary asked as she finally got him into a seat. He 'fell' off the chair and lay twitching on the ground.

"It burns! IT BURNS!" he whined rather loudly. Hilary winced as she realized people were staring. She thought she heard someone mention the fact that the kid looked remarkably like Kai from the Bladebreakers. That did it.

"OK, OK! WE WON'T SIT IN THE SUN!" she yelled, pulling him up and over to a table in the shade. There he sat in complete silence for a while before saying:

"I'm too cold."

"Deal with it."

And end to a completely pointless and overly sappy chapter. Man that sucked. I am so sorry, I think the next one will be better because….. drum roll ….the teams arrive!!! I hope. I said in chap9 that they would arrive in this chapter but I will try and get them in chap11. Well some of them, I dunno if I'll bring them all in in the one chapter. Anyway, until then, bye-bye and please review .


	11. Party Planning

Hey everyone, it's been a long time...I'm taking longer and longer to update now aren't I? Well here's chapter eleven, hope you like it. I'll try and get chapter twelve done soon. Thank you very much to all my reviewers (bows)

Chapter 11: Party Planning

"Are you planning on actually eating the ice cream?" Hilary asked dully. They'd been sitting at the table for about an hour now. She had already eaten her ice cream (and bought a second and finished that too) but Kai just sat staring at his rather suspiciously.

"Maybe," he said shrugging. All of a sudden he lurched his chair backwards and glared at the ice cream with wide eyes.

"What now?" Hilary asked worriedly.

"I swear that thing just moved!" he said. She stared at him.

"It did!" he insisted.

"It's probably just melting because it's been sitting there for so long," she said, "can't you just eat it? The nurse said you were to get ice cream and it's not like it's something gross like Brussels sprouts or broccoli or something. Most kids LIKE ice-cream!"

The chibi looked first at her then at the ice cream. Then verrrrrrrry slowly he put a teensy weensy bit of ice cream on his finger and licked it off. He immediately screwed his face up and made annoying gagging noises. Hilary thumped her head against the table, bracing herself for the yell of 'I DON'T LIKE IT!' or whatever it was he was planning. But there was nothing. After a few minutes she cautiously raised her head. The ice cream was gone.

"Finished!" chibi-Kai said sweetly. She tried to glare at him but couldn't.

"Let's go home," she said tiredly.

When they got back to the dojo they found that quite a transformation was underway. The whole place had obviously been cleaned within an inch of its life and Tyson was currently atop a very unstable looking ladder attaching red and yellow streamers along the top of the front of the dojo. Ray was attempting to hold the ladder steady, which was easier said than done since it looked like it had been repaired by sticky-tape in quite a few places and one side appeared to be longer than the other.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hilary asked.

"Mr Dickenson decided that we should have a big team reunion," Ray said, stepping away from the ladder, "and Tyson the Brainless here told him that we could have it here."

"Who are you calling brainle- YAAAAAAAH!" Tyson yelped as the ladder collapsed and he and all the streamers fell with it, "darn it Ray, I told you not to move!"

"We're having a party?" Hilary squealed in delight, ignoring Tyson lying on the ground amid a sea of streamers, "oh I'll have to go and buy a new outfit and new make-up and…"

"Who are you going to impress?" Ray asked, "There's only going to be bladers there."

"A girl's always got to look her best," she said.

"Woooooo, Hilary's trying to get a boyfriend," chibi-Kai giggled.

"Tch, yeah right, as if. All beybladers are ugly anyway," she retorted.

"Hey!" Tyson and Ray said in stereo, along with Max who had just popped his head out the window and happened to hear.

"I'm ugly?" chibi-Kai said with big so-obviously-fake tearful eyes.

"No that's not what I meant! I mean….it's uh….um…hey look, a birdie!" Hilary said desperately.

"Yay, birdie," chibi-Kai cried running off to chase it.

"That was the most pathetic distraction I've ever seen Hil," Tyson said as he struggled out of the tangled web of streamers.

It was 5pm and the teams were expected to start arriving in about an hour. Everything was ready. They had finally succeeded in getting the decorations up, along with a huge Christmas tree. ("Ah so that's why we're having a reunion," Tyson said grinning, "it's nearly CHRISTMAS! WOOOOOOO, SANTA!") They had had to make a human pyramid to get the star on top of the tree. Tyson, Ray and Max at the bottom, Hilary on top of them and chibi-Kai right on the top.

"He was so pleased with himself, putting the star on top of the tree," Hilary said, watching the little chibi with sparkly eyes.

"Yeah," said Ray, "you'd think he'd never helped decorate a Christmas tree before!"

"I haven't!" chibi-Kai said, smiling adorably before toddling off. The others gaped after him.

"He says that like it's NORMAL," Max said, staring after him.

"Uh…maybe they don't celebrate Christmas in Russia," Ray suggested.

"Maybe…" Hilary said, half to herself. She had a feeling there was more to it than that.

"Yeah well…" Ray said, "right now we have to decide what we're going to do with him while all these people are here."

"Huh? Can't he just hang around?" Tyson asked confusedly. The others all looked at him with half-moon eyes.

"Oh sure Tyson, we'll just tell everyone that he's a 6 year old version of Kai who just magically appeared in the future," Hilary said sarcastically.

"Well…that's pretty much what happened," Tyson said, still not grasping the problem with his solution.

"YOU IDIOT, THEY'LL EITHER THINK WE'RE INSANE OR THAT THE SITUATION IS REALLY CREEPY AND RUN OFF!" Hilary burst out, Tyson's stupidity pushing her over the edge.

"Well, it is pretty creepy…" Tyson started to protest but Ray cut him off.

"I know this is asking a bit much but…couldn't he stay at your house, Hilary? It's only going to be for one night," he suggested with a hint of 'please, please, please, please' in his voice.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Hilary said, "my parents are a bit gaga for little kiddies."

"Even more than you?" Tyson said without thinking. She would have smacked him over the head if she hadn't been lost in thought.

Flashback

(Hilary is like four years old)

"Hey, wittle Hilary! Come and see mummy!" her mother said in a very goo-goo baby voice.

"No come and see daddy!" her father said in a similar tone.

"Forget your silly old dad, come see me!"

"Don't listen to her! Come here!"

"I'll give you candy if you come to me!"

"Look, Hilary, I have the cookie jar! You can have two cookies if you come to me!" said her dad, holding up the jar.

"Cheapskate! You can have FOUR if you come here!" said her mum, snatching the jar.

"SIX!" he snatched the jar back.

"EIGHT!" she took it again.

"TEN, and a new bike!" he wrestles it off of her mum…

"She can't even ride a bike you idiot! I'll get you a pretty pink tricycle!" Mum says this whilst struggling for the cookie jar…

"No you won't, witch! DON'T LISTEN TO HER HILARY! SHE LIES!" her dad screamed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LYING!"

"HAG!"

"FIEND!"

"LIAR!"

"LOSER!"

"RAAAAAAR!"

(A huge argument erupts between the competitive parents with chibi-Hilary sitting looking very, very, very, very afraid)

End flashback

Hilary shuddered at the memory. Yes, she had been more than happy when she had hit ten years old.

"I think we should just keep him in his room while the party's going on," she said decisively. (The crayoned room had now been dubbed 'Kai's Room'.)

"Yeah but we'd have to lock the door, there's no way he'd stay in there just because we asked him to," Ray said.

"We can't lock him up, that's cruelty!" Hilary exclaimed. But then she saw what he meant, "then again maybe you're right…"

"It seems a shame but what else can we do?" Max said shrugging.

And so it was agreed. Chibi-Kai would be caged up like a zoo animal while the party was going on.

A while later…

"But why've I gotta stay in here Hilary?" chibi-Kai whimpered.

"Um…" she hadn't actually thought of an excuse, "uh…to keep you safe! There's meant to be bad people going around and um…we thought you'd be safer in your room…"

He looked at her with half-moon eyes. Sad isn't it, a chibi looking up at a teenager as if she were stupid.

"Well here's more crayons and paper for you," she said, hoping this would distract him. It did. Or seemed to anyway…

"Yaysie!" he said smiling cutely. (A/N – I think he made that word up by himself…)

"Have fun…" Hilary said, going out and locking the door behind her. The guilt caused by that action almost swallowed her up immediately…

"Guys! GUYS! They're heeeeeeeeere!" Tyson yelled.

End chapter. Well you can't say I lied, they did arrive. You just didn't get to read about them yet. Well now that they're here it's definite that I'll be writing about them in the next chapter. If I ever write it, that is. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think


	12. Party Time!

Hi everyone! (Stares) I don't believe it. This story has hit the 300 mark! I never thought there would be so many! So does this mean a lot of people like this story? Wow…so many people telling me to update…I'm sorry the last chapter took so long to appear, I hadn't realized how long it had been until someone reviewed and reminded me. It was like November or something. I am SO SORRY! Thanks so much for all your great reviews for the chapter 11 though! They all mean so much to me! A few people said they liked Hilary's parents, teehee, I'm glad to hear that :-) who thinks I should make them show up in a future chapter? And some of you commented on Hilary's pathetic distraction and 'yaysie' too…I didn't expect anyone to really notice them! But I'm really happy you did! One person (Lefty?) said that they thought the author's notes at the end of the chapters were quite funny…it's weird what some people pick out; I didn't think anyone actually read my notes! Lol, love ya Lefty ;) Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all! (Bows humbly)

Lilicat: are you sure that isn't permitted in G rated stories? Oh well, I changed it anyway. (It now reads 'darn annoying') Thanks for reviewing!

x-shadow-x: (gasps for breath) Thank…you…!

Pheonix maker: language, now, this is a G! ;)

Pheonix676: when did I say I was going to put Hilary with chibi-Kai? (Shudders) ew that would just be WRONG! When he said he liked her he meant it in a friendshippy way. I was kind of planning to make it a kai/hil but loads of people demanded that I didn't so that idea was flattened. Love the whole 'hitting on her' idea though, I'll try and put it in somewhere. Thanks for review!

Oh yeah, a few people asked if older-Kai would be at the party…yes, I threatened him with face-paint remover until he agreed to make an appearance XD Ok I'm kidding. Yes, he'll be at the party.

Kai: But I don't have to enjoy it!

Tch, talk about moody. Personally I think I prefer the chibi-version. Oh, and I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 12: Party Time!

"Guys, guys, they're HEEEEEEEERE!"

"Yes Tyson we heard you the first time," Hilary snapped. She nervously straightened her new skirt. The boys shook their heads. It was like she was playing hostess to a hard-to-impress mother-in-law or something.

Tyson ran and yanked the door open. Standing there was the White Tigers and the All Starz. Max's mom was there too. Emily and Mariah were shooting dark looks at one another.

"Hey everyone," Ray said, stepping forward. Mariah immediately forgot about how Emily had called Galux a scrawny little kitten a few moments previously.

"RAY!" she squealed, glomping him, "I missed you so much, why won't you come home to the village? Have you been training hard? We all have! Have you been eating enough here? I don't want you getting sick…"

"Mariah I can't breathe," he wheezed.

"Sorry," she said, loosening her grip. Slightly.

"Well now that the lovebirds have been reunited maybe everyone else can come in?" Max suggested laughing. This earned him a scowl from Ray but not from Mariah strangely…

Everybody crammed into the entrance hall before filing into the largest room in the dojo which was to be used as a kind of dance hall. Kai (the older one thankfully) was standing in one corner, leaning against the wall with his eyes shut and arms folded. He was making it painfully obvious that he would really rather not be there, but Mr Dickenson had requested that all the Bladebreakers were present. It was only polite, after all.

Once everyone was comfortably inside Emily sidled up to Kai.

"Hi there," she said, "I didn't know you liked parties."

"I don't," came the short reply.

"Oh," she said, "well I hope you'll stick around because I'll be wanting a dance…a slow dance that is!"

An expression of nausea passed across Kai's face but luckily the smitten red-head didn't see it because there came another knock on the door. It was the Majestics. Robert was at the head of the group, looking as boring and serious as ever. Enrique was trailing two girls behind him (a different pair from the ones they had seen in Rome), Oliver still looked remarkably like a girl and Johnny looked as annoyed as Kai at having to come.

"Hi guys," Tyson said grinning stupidly. Robert nodded in greeting before heading over to discuss something grown-up and dull with Judy, who looked relieved to have someone there who was slightly older than the rest of them. Oliver dashed off to the kitchen to help with the cooking. Kai and Johnny glared at each other. They were on opposite sides of the room but anyone who happened to walk between them would probably be struck down with the amount of loathing each teen was emanating. Ray was starting to think that maybe making Kai come hadn't been such a good idea. They didn't want a fight breaking out. He didn't have much time to consider the subject though because Mariah was insisting upon showing him her new (fluorescent pink) Beyblade. Obviously her new battle technique was 'blind your opponents with your disgustingly tasteless blade whilst you attack them'. (That is the authoress' opinion, not Ray's. XP)

In time the other teams arrived too. The Saint Shields came next (with Miriam and Max making oh-so-subtle eyes at one another. Well, that's what Tyson said anyway) then Team Psykick.

"Hey, Salima! Have you met Mariah!" Tyson yelled. Whether he was trying to kick up trouble or if he genuinely thought that the two girls would get along was a question never to be answered. In any case, the outcome was none too positive.

"Hi Ray, how've you been?" Salima asked smilingly. Mariah's cat-like grin abruptly vanished.

"Who's she?" the pinkette demanded to know. (A/N – Haha, pinkette! That should be in the dictionary!)

"Oh…uh…Salima, this is Mariah and uh…vice versa," a very nervous looking Ray said.

Mariah scrutinized the other girl.

"Is that your natural hair-colour, or did something go wrong when you tried to dye it?" she asked finally. The red-head's eyes narrowed immediately.

"You're one to talk, aren't you aware that there are other colours APART from pink on this planet?" she retorted rapidly, referring to Mariah's pink hair, pink outfit, pink beyblade and pink anything else you can think of.

"I do know that, but maybe you don't know that purple clashes with red?" Mariah signalled to Salima's red hair and purple jacket.

The two girls were soon in a full-blown argument. Ray looked bewildered.

"I wonder what's up with them?" he said to Tyson.

"Girls can always tell when another girl likes a boy," he replied, "and if they aren't happy about it, they will really let that other girl know about it."

"Aaaaaand just HOW do you know this Tyson?"

"….Hilary told me."

"Woooo, catfight!" Michael from the All-Starz yelled all of sudden. It was true; Salima and Mariah were now glowering at each other with a look in their eyes that simply said 'blood will be spilled this night'.

"Uh oh…" Tyson said, "Someone get Hilary in there!"

Why he had suddenly decided that Hilary was the best at resolving quarrels was anyone's guess. But for once he was right. The brunette managed to install some kind of peace, even though the other two girls still shot angry looks at one another from time to time.

"Well at least Hilary's making friends," Max said happily.

"And where have you been?" Ray asked.

"With the Saint Shields…I mean, talking to my mom!" the blonde stammered. His friends looked at him with half-moon eyes.

"I don't think Hilary is the only one making friends Max," Ray said before walking away to talk with his ex-team the White Tigers.

Soon after Tyson's grandpa managed to set up a hi-fi and some music came on. Everyone in the room started to get to know each other and the atmosphere would have been perfectly calm and serene had Kai and Johnny not still been sending each other scathing looks. Even Salima and Mariah seemed to have put aside their differences to discuss different shades of nail polish or something with Hilary. In time Emily gave up trying to get a dance out of Kai and joined them. The subject of conversation probably became slightly more intellectual after that. Miriam probably would have started talking to them as well, had she not been trying to ignore Enrique who was asking her out on a date while his two girls were off getting drinks. (No, not alcoholic ones. They aren't rebels. And there are adults present.)

"Have you ever been to Rome?" he asked her smoothly (after asking straight out and getting a serious knock-back.)

"No," she replied stiffly, "are all the boys there like you?"

"Oh no," he said, "I'm a one-of-a-kind."

"That's a relief," Miriam remarked before attempting to make an escape into the crowd. Enrique (who, it must be said, takes the name 'dumb blonde' to a whole new level) tried to follow but just then the two girls he had brought with him came back.

"Hey girls," he said, only to receive two slaps to the face. Ah, so they had seen that.

"HOW COULD YOU!" one of them screeched, "YOU TOLD US THAT WE WERE THE ONLY GIRLS FOR YOU!"

"Yeah, the only girls for you!" the other more stupid-looking one said. The whole party winced. They both had voices that wouldn't have been out of place in a cheesy old fashioned opera.

"YOU'RE A TRAITOR!" the first girl accused sounding like a cat that had just had its tail stood on.

"Yeah, traitor," the dim one squeaked.

"WE'RE GOING BACK HOME!"

"Yeah, home!"

"And how are you going to get there?" Enrique asked, rubbing his bright red face.

"Your jet, of course!"

"Yeah, jet!"

"Then how am I supposed to get back to Rome?"

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Yeah, your problem!" and they turned and marched out of the dojo.

And that was the last anyone saw of them.

"Better luck next time dude," Steve from the All-Starz said before going back to his conversation with Michael. The event was quickly forgotten and everyone continued with what they had been doing before, except Enrique who seemed to feel very nervous without a girl at each shoulder.

Just then the hired caterers (and Oliver) came into the room carrying platters of sandwiches, sausage rolls and other party food like that. Needless to say Tyson was the first one to the buffet table. Once he had piled his paper-plate till it was on the brink of splitting in the middle he went back to where he had been sitting with Kane and Max and Miriam, who were both frowning in Enrique's direction from time to time. So now there were three sets of people throwing off the harmonious mood that was supposed to be in the room.

"Yeah I totally agree, ceramic straighteners are a LIFESAVER," Mariah said to Hilary. The girls' conversation had lapsed back into the world of make-up and hair products.

"I know, I remember my old ones used to take HOURS to heat up," Hilary said.

"Mine too, but now…hey what's that noise?" the pinkette asked suddenly. (A/N – haha, I just love that word for some reason!)

"What noise?" Emily questioned. They all listened. There was a kind of banging and scraping sound coming from somewhere in the dojo.

"Oh that is creeping me out," Mariah said shivering. Hilary laughed nervously since she had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Uh excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," she said standing up. She started to make her way over to the door that led into the hallway that led to mini-Kai's room.

"Hey Hil, the bathroom's that way!" Tyson said.

"Oh yeah I forgot," she said smiling, making a mental note to kill him later. She turned and started walking in the other direction trying desperately to think of a way she could get to chibi-Kai's room from the bathroom without having to go back through the party room. Finding no solution she stood about in the bathroom for a few minutes (since she didn't actually need to go) before going back out and praying that nothing bad would happen.

Her prayers were not answered.

"That noise is getting louder now," Salima commented.

"You're right…" Emily said, "Tyson do you have any idea what that sound is?"

"Nope," Tyson replied before going back to stuffing his face.

Hilary was starting to panic. She looked over at Ray. He didn't look too happy either.

"I saw an episode of the Twilight Zone like this once," Michael said, "this group of teenagers were sitting in their house and they heard a banging noise and they just sort of ignored it but then all of a sudden the door burst open and…"

Whatever happened in that particular episode of the Twilight Zone was never revealed because right at that moment the door DID burst open. All the girls (and a few of the boys too) screamed. When the noise died down and the dust coming from in from the hallway had settled everyone saw standing there…

"Hi," said chibi-Kai, looking surprised but not entirely disappointed with the reaction he had caused.

End chapter. Well there you have it people. THE DEMON CHIBI HAS ESCAPED! But I guess everyone kind of saw that coming U.U Oh I don't own the Twilight Zone. Whether such an episode actually existed is beyond me. Anywayz please review and tell me what you think of this chapter ;) By the way, does anyone here read my other story? It's not quite as popular as this one. (By a long shot…) Anyway, it's kind of an alternate version to this. In this story, Kai was evil when he was six years old. In my other story he appears as a kid too (just in a different way) and he has a completely different personality. The stories aren't related in any way, they're just kind of like opposites of each other. Appealing to anyone? Well if you would give it a shot I would appreciate it :)


	13. The Little Brother From Hell

Hm, chapter thirteen... Well I hope this chapter is more lucky than its number XD Oh I am just so cheezy it hurts.

Phoenix676: demolition boys? Well you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? ;) Yay, someone else hates Enrique! What else should I do to him? (Short of death, of course. If he dies I can't torture him anymore. And wouldn't that be a shame?) Glad to hear you're enjoying the story, thanks for the review:-D

Lunar Fire: Mariah gets on ok with Hilary but I think that's about it! Maybe she feels threatened by other girls cos she thinks they might steal away 'her' Ray. (Sad, isn't it?) Why thank you! (Adds review to collection) here's a muffin for you (gives choc-chip muffin)

Reis1gurl: Don't be ashamed! I am proud of my forgetfulness and lateness for everything! Kyahaha! Thank you very much for reviewing!

Darkangel68: Hehe, well the events in this chapter guarantee that the two Kais will HAVE to interact with one another! I'm trying to keep the bad thoughts at bay. Yes, you're right, it is a cute picture (smile) aw, the chibi would be all curled up into a warm, happy ball. (Glomps chibi) Thankies for review!

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix: In Lord of the Rings - The Two Towers Legolas says something like 'A red sky at dawn…blood has been spilled this night'. So yeah they sound pretty similar but I don't think that's where I got the idea and the only reason I'm telling you all this is because I don't want someone to sue me cos they think I'm ripping off Lord of the Rings quotes. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like new chapter.

Fluffys-sidesick: Lol, that review made me laugh. And don't worry, your preparation was not in vain! At least I don't think it was. Correct me if I'm wrong when you read this chapter.

Mysterygirl256: You really think it's that funny? I'm honoured! (Bows) I hope this chapter makes you laugh insanely too (thinks) wait, is that a good or bad thing?

Dark Phoenix Angel Nami- : Thank you, at last, someone will! Thank you very much for your words of praise. Hope you like this chapter. (And thanks for agreeing with me on pinkette, only a few people did…)

J.M. Turner: Ooooh, what does boondabodge mean? (If it means anything, of course. I use a lot of words that don't mean anything.)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'd reply to you all but I've almost taken up a page with these ones alone so…well, you understand. (Readers glare) Ehehe…

Chapter 13: The Little Brother From HELL!

"What the…?" Lee started to say before he was interrupted.

"OOOOOH HE IS SO SWEET!" Mariah squealed, staring at the chibi with big sparkly eyes. (With those pink bubble things floating in the background. You know those things that appear in anime every time someone sees something they like.)

"He looks like Kai," Lee said looking amazed.

"No he doesn't…" Kai muttered, half to himself.

"AAAAGH, YES HE DOES!" Dunga yelled, suddenly standing up and running out.

"Bye-bye," the chibi said sweetly.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Hilary asked dazedly without really thinking.

"You KNOW him?" Mariah said laughing, "And you were trying to keep him all to yourself, shame on you!"

"What? Oh, er…yes," Hilary replied uncomfortably.

"Lee's right though, he DOES look a lot like Kai," Michael said, having recovered from his story-telling-coming-true incident a few moments ago.

"Yeah…" Mariah said, looking at the chibi more closely, "you know, if I didn't know better, I'd say he WAS Kai!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIDICULOUS! RIGHT, GUYS? RIGHT?" Tyson yelled suddenly, running and standing in front of chibi-Kai waving his arms as if trying to turn everyone's attention elsewhere. Unfortunately his little display did exactly the opposite.

"Who is he?" Salima asked. When no one answered, Mariah went over to the chibi.

"What's your name little guy?" she asked smilingly.

"K-…" the chibi started.

"He's my brother," Kai blurted out. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Oliver said.

"You never asked," came the stereotypical Kai-reply.

"I feel sorry for the kid…" Johnny muttered.

Chibi-Kai (who had probably just started to come to grips with the fact that he had to pretend to be Hilary's brother) started to protest but Tyson shoved a hand over his mouth.

"So, what's his name?" Mariah asked.

"Uh…" all the Bladebreakers and Hilary said in unison.

"…well?"

Chibi-Kai was struggling (and slowly but surely succeeding) to prise Tyson's hand off of his face. They all knew that they had to come up with some form of fake name before he managed to free himself and anounce for all to hear "MY NAME IS KAI!"

"I thought you would know Kai, since he's your brother," Emily said with half-moon eyes.

"Of course I know," he snapped, "it's…uh…"

"Oh! His name's…um…" Hilary started, going beet red when the entire room's attention was suddenly focused on her.

"Pst! Say Kane!" Tyson whispered.

"But his name is Kane," Hilary whispered back, nodding her head slightly in Kane's direction.

"What did you say Hilary?" Mariah asked.

"Nothing!"

"Jeez, can't you people stop freaking us out and just tell us the kid's stupid name?" Johnny growled. Chibi-Kai looked infuriated at his name being called stupid and started struggling harder. He was almost free when…

"His name's…Kyle."

There was a silence.

"Kai and Kyle," Michael said, "well weren't your parents imaginative."

"Does Kyle get called Kai for short cos that could be confusing…"

"I think it's cute," Mariah said, "since they look so alike and all."

"We _don't_," Kai muttered slightly louder than before.

"It's weird, he's even DRESSED the same way as you Kai," Salima said. It was true, chibi-Kai's clothes were very similar to those that older-Kai wore, even though the younger version's were a bit tattered looking.

"Oh, eh, his big brother is his role model!" Hilary said, trying her best to smile, "Uh, isn't that right Kyle?"

Chibi-Kai (who was currently looking very confused) looked up at her. She gave him a look that said 'Please just indulge us here' but he didn't seem to get the message.

"What are you…?" the chibi started, trailing off when his newly appointed brother caught his attention by holding up his wallet. He blinked for a moment before self-satisfied understanding crossed his small face.

"Yeah that's right!" he said smiling, "Kai is so cool!"

There was a resounding 'awwwww' from almost everyone in the room. Only the most hardened and cynical ones there didn't find the chibi's brotherly affection adorable. (Even if it was fake.)

Things resumed almost normality for a while afterwards. Chibi-Kai did quite well answering to 'Kyle' and was found to be incredibly good at making up a fake past for himself.

"…and I go to elementary school in Russia except right now we're off on holiday. That's why I'm here visiting my brother," he was saying to Mariah and Emily who had dropped all other conversations to go and talk to him.

"What about your mom and dad, are they here as well?" Mariah asked.

"Um…no," the chibi answered, looking as though he'd rather not discuss that subject.

"So you came all the way to Japan by yourself?" Emily questioned.

"Oh no, Kai flew out to Russia and got me at the airport and we came here together!" he said happily.

"Aw that is so cute, do you and your brother get along well?"

Chibi-Kai considered this.

"No, not really," he said finally.

"Well I guess there is a pretty big age gap between them…" Mariah said, "About ten years I'm guessing."

"Hey," Ray said to Hilary, "how long do you think we'll be able to keep this up?"

"For as long as Kai has money in his wallet," she replied.

"And how long will that be?"

"I have no idea."

"…and my eyebrows were all burnt and my hair was on fire, and from that moment on I listened if someone told me to use oven gloves instead of my head to get the cookies out the oven."

The two girls laughed lightly. Hilary just hoped, for older-Kai's sake, that the chibi was making that up. Just then there was another knock on the door. She wondered who it could be. She thought that all the teams who were supposed to have shown up were here already. When no one else seemed to have heard it she went to answer it herself.

Sliding the door open she found herself faced by who she guessed were another beyblade team with an unfamiliar red-headed boy leading them.

"Can I…help you?" she asked.

"Yeah we got a call from the BBA telling us that we had to attend some big get-together at Tyson Granger's house tonight," the red-head informed her sounding like he'd really rather be doing just about anything else in the world.

"Oh, eh, yes this is the place," Hilary said, "um, please, come in…"

The four boys filed (reluctantly) inside. By this time Tyson had appeared in the hallway.

"Well look who decided to show up!" he greeted them grinning, "Hey I didn't know you guys were party-people!"

"We're not," all four said at the same time.

"Oh," Tyson said, "well, glad to have you here anyway."

With that he drifted back into the party hall with the latest arrivals following, all of them looking slightly nauseous at the prospect of a whole night here. Hilary felt slightly insulted, she had never even met those people before and they hadn't even introduced themselves! Huffing to herself, she followed them all back inside.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked Ray.

"Not really," he replied, "mini-Kai's been telling everyone about his pet rock Jonathan back in Russia but apart from that…nope."

"Do you really think Kai had a pet rock when he was little?" she asked curiously.

"Who knows?" he said shrugging, "I find it kind of hard to believe anything that kid says."

"Don't be so mean," she scolded, "by the way, who are those people who just walked in?"

"Oh that's right, you haven't met them before right?" he said, "well the one with the red hair is Tala, the scary looking one is Brian, the tall one is Spencer and the short one with the big nose is Ian."

"Ehehe…I hope he didn't hear you say that," she said nervously.

"Me too…anyway, they're from Russia like Kai."

"You mean Kai really is from Russia? I thought that maybe the smaller version was just making that up."

"No that's where he's from. In fact he used to be a part of their team."

Hilary blinked and looked at the four brooding, unsmiling teens. Hm…well now that she thought about it Kai did have the same kind of moody look about him as they did.

"You know, this could be a problem," Ray said suddenly.

"Problem? How?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure about the others, but I think that Tala has actually known Kai since he was about that size, possibly younger," he told her, indicating in chibi-Kai's direction, "So I just hope he doesn't get suspicious."

His hopes were not answered.

"What the…?" Tala said after a while as he noticed the chibi, "who's this, some kind of Kai impersonator?"

"He's Kai's brother, idiot," Emily said rolling her eyes.

Older-Kai, sensing trouble, headed in the direction of his younger-self.

"Huh?" Tala turned to Kai, "You don't have a younger brother Kai."

"Yes I do…" Kai said wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

"I think he would know whether he had a brother or not," Mariah said.

"I've known you since you were about three," Tala said ignoring the pinkette (A/N – I just had to use that word again!), "and I know that you don't have a brother."

"Yes, I do," Kai said trying to make the red-head understand that he had to play along here.

"No, you don't."

Getting irritated, Kai grabbed the front of Tala's shirt and pulled so that their faces were inches apart.

"Yes. I. Do," he said with a rather dangerous look on his face. (A/N – for anyone who reads Fruits Basket, think of Yuki's face when he was telling Shigure to barbeque Aaya XD Or when he was doing the 'Portrait of Fury', either way is good.)

Tala stared for a moment.

"Whatever you say," he said finally but with a look on his face saying 'you better explain this to me later or else'.

Needless to say, none of the Bladebreakers were looking forward to giving him the explanation.

End chapter. FINALLY! This one just refused to end. The keyboard kept crying to me 'type more! Type more!' and I listened to it every time. WELL NOT THIS TIME! So this chapter is now finished. Please review! X)


	14. Some things just never change

I AM SO SORRY! I can't even remember when I last updated but I know it's been a VERY long time! I apologize to EVERYONE who has been sitting around waiting! Just to forewarn you, this chapter is basically just to say 'Yup this story is still alive'. It's not really very good. I seem to be running out of ideas as to where to take this story so any feedback would be appreciated. Also, can anyone tell me Hilary's surname from the Japanese version? I need it U.U Please read and don't kill me over the pathetic-ness of this chapter.

Chibi Amo: Lol, a lot of other people were telling me that I WAS to listen to the evil keyboard. So thank you for supporting me on that issue. Also thank you very much for your praise. (Bows) Hm, Brooklyn you say. Now THERE'S an idea. (Evil cackle and thunder in background.) Ahem. Thank you once again.

Diet Soda: I love it when I am given inspiration from reviews (Smile) Looks like things could get messy. Thank you for reviewing. (Bows)

Monarch: AAAAAAAGH! EVIL KEYBOARD! (Runs and ducks behind sofa before coming back looking rather sheepish.) Aw I get all embarrassed when people praise me so much, I'm sure you're exaggerating. But thank you so much anyway; it makes me feel a lot more positive about my writing. As for Kai's eyebrows…I'm not really sure. Even I don't believe much of what chibi-Kai says. So if you want it to be true then it is and if you don't…well, it's not. XD (gasp) yay you read my other story too (the much less popular one…) well I am hoping to update it soon. (I actually have the chapter written out so I have no idea why I didn't update it at the same time I uploaded chapter 13 of this story O.o I think I'm losing it.) Thankies again. (Bows)

J.M Turner: ('creepy cool voice') BOONDABODGE! Haha that word will somehow find its way into my everyday vocabulary now. Thank you very much for reviewing (Bows)

Moon Comix: Ok, ok, don't get touchy about it. Like I say limited space for thank yous. THANK YOU for mentioning Kai's pet rock! No one else did! Jonathon is feeling sad and lonely now because everyone ignored him! Ahem…anyway…no, sadly, Ky didn't really have anything to do with 'Kyle'. I just wrote that because it sounds a lot like 'Kai' and people called Kyle get called Kai for short. (Ah, chaos shall reign!) Thanks for reviewing (bows)

Lunar Fire: Well at first he thought Kai was seriously pretending to have a little brother. Which in a way he is…but…you understand. Yes, now what should happen if Tala should be left on babysitting duty? (Evil smile) Thanks for review! (Bows)

Fluffys-sidekick: Keep your ammunition close to hand, things could get chaotic. (Starts desperately digging a trench in attic) Thank you for reviewing. (Bows)

x-Shadow-x: Yes bribery is a sad fact of life…but so amusing. Lol, like in that movie 'Daddy Day-Care' (which I do not own for any evil copyright people lurking out there) when that kid refuses to go to day-care unless they pay him a dollar. Ah good times. Thank you for your review. (Bows)

Fallen Phoenix: zomg…? Was that a typo or does it actually mean something…? I wouldn't know. Hehe, I kid. Lol, I don't know how reading just one word can make you laugh but if it makes you happy then OK! Huh? But if Kai is a bluenette doesn't that mean he's a GIRL with blue hair…? Oh well. Thanks for your kind review (bows)

Ow…my back hurts from bowing so many times. But it is only polite. I have to thank everyone again! At first I was way too embarrassed to upload stories onto this website cos I was thinking 'What if nobody likes them!' But now thanks to everyone who reviews both my stories, I don't worry so much any more :-) Oh great now I'm sounding reeeeeaalllly sappy. Back to Sappy-Authoresses Anonymous for me. (Trudges back to support group)

Oh before I go…has anyone else noticed that in all the other chapters at least a day passes but this is the third chapter about the same evening? XD I thought that was kind of weird. And also Tala seems to be a bit out of character. People are saying that he's acting kind of slow. Well I suppose that even intelligent, pretty beybladers have their dumb moments. We should record them and post them on the internet. Lol, that'll be my next story: Beyblade's Blondest Moments. Anyway I have blabbed for way too long. (No one will even read all this!) ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (Readers: About time…)

Chapter 14: Some things just never change

The party once again settled into semi-normality. Chibi-Kai seemed to be making friends…

"So you're from Russia? Tell me, what is it like there?" Robert was asking him.

(A/N – I know what you're thinking. 'Hey, Robert went to Russia during the World Championship Tournament!' right? Well I guess he didn't have much time for site-seeing, ne? Or maybe that question should also be added to 'Beyblade's Blondest Moments'.)

"Um…basically it's all white," the chibi said. Everyone laughed, obviously thinking this was a joke.

"Ah, very amusing my good man," Robert said. Chibi-Kai stared at him.

"I'm not a man, I'm a little boy," he said dubiously.

"It's just a figure of speech."

"Oh ok…madam."

Everyone laughed again. The chibi was starting to look rather confused because every time he said something all these people laughed at him.

"Not very smart, are you, runt?" Johnny drawled. Chibi-Kai scowled furiously. (So did the older one for that matter)

"I'm smarter than you, you…you…you not-smart person!" he shouted.

"Riiiiiiiiight," Johnny scoffed. The next thing the Scotsman knew was that he was lying on the ground with a very angry looking chibi plopped firmly on his chest and stubbornly refusing to move.

"Get'em off me!" he yelled as everyone just laughed.

"Oh come on," Mariah said, "it's just a bit of fun, he doesn't mean any…"

She had been about to say 'harm' but stopped short as the chibi stood up (still on top of Johnny!), jumped up in the air and stomped down hard. There was a resounding 'ouch' from everyone in the room who had witnessed the act as they thought about how much that must have hurt.

"Who's smart NOW?" Chibi-Kai giggled as Johnny struggled to recover his breath.

"You…won't be so…smart when I…when I…" the Scot wheezed.

"When you whaaaa-aaaat?" the chibi jeered.

"When I KILL YOU!" Johnny thundered, finally breathing normally again. He started to stand up.

"Uh oh," Chibi-Kai said half to himself before running off with the enraged teen in close pursuit. As the chibi managed to dodge his way between most people's legs (Enrique was sent flying however), Johnny shoved his way after him not caring who he bumped into.

"Kai!" Mariah shouted, "Go protect your little brother!"

Kai looked as if he was actually on the verge of laughing.

"Believe me…" he said before turning his head to watch his younger-self make a bid for freedom, "He can look after himself."

After the initial shock wore off, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch in amusement as Johnny tried in vain to capture the toddler. He eventually managed to back him into a corner. Unfortunately for Johnny, it was the corner in which the food table had been placed.

Chibi-Kai looked desperately from side to side, trying to find a means of escape. When he saw none, he resorted to what must have been 'Plan B'.

Johnny stared as the chibi grabbed from the table the first thing that came to his hand. This just happened to be a rather large custard pie. He stuck his finger in it first and happily licked the cream off his finger…and you can guess what happened next.

Yes that's right.

He threw it.

Johnny was taken completely by surprise and before he could move, his face was covered in pie.

There was a moment of complete silence before…

"FOOD FIGHT!" Michael yelled. There was a group 'WOOOOO!' from just about everyone in the room (and 'just about everyone' translates as 'excluding Judy, Robert, all the Demolition Boys and Kai, who are really too mature to get involved in things like this, Oliver, who cannot bear to see food that he prepared be thrown about, Hilary who doesn't want to get Ribena on her again, Max and Ray who were trying to reinstall some kind of order and Enrique who didn't want to get his hair messed up') as they ran to grab the messiest snacks they could lay their hands on.

Unsurprisingly, Mariah, Emily and Salima were quickly involved in their own three-way war. (A/N – They are very OOC methinks but whatever.)

"How d'ya like this, Pink-Girl!" Salima yelled, tipping the bowl of pink-coloured punch over Mariah's head. The pinkette (A/N – Kyahaha!) screamed like a banshee. She retaliated by grabbing a bowl of potato salad and mushing it into the red-head's face and hair. (A/N – Ew…gross thought, ne?) Just then, Emily appeared behind them with two bowls of jelly. Before they could run, she had tipped them over their heads.

"Hey, hey, let's watch the girls fight it out!"

"I'm placing my bet on Mariah."

"Emily's smarter!"

"But not as strong!"

"No way, Salima will SO win!"

The girls froze as they heard the boys cease their own food-fighting to watch theirs. They turned around to see almost all the boys standing in a crowd, some placing bets with lollypops or bags of candy.

"SO immature," all three of them said at the same time. They blinked at looked at each other. A plan seemed to spring to each of their minds at the same time.

…

They each picked up as much food as they could. But, instead of continuing their private war…they decided to fight for the 'greater good'.

Yes, that's right.

They united against those of the opposite gender.

"TAKE COVEEEEEER!" Tyson yelled as jam tarts started flying his way.

Hilary stood back to watch the onslaught with slight amusement before a horrible realization hit her. The chibi had vanished! She looked around desperately but no, he was gone.

Managing to slip out of the house unnoticed and un-splattered by flying cream cakes, she stood in the front yard, rubbing her arms for warmth in the chilly night air. She sighed in relief when she saw little-Kai sitting by the pond, attempting to poke the fish with his finger. He looked up at her as she came over. He had a smudge of cream on the side of his face but seemed to have otherwise escaped unscathed.

"Those people are weird," he said as she came over.

"I agree…" she said with half-moon eyes. What kind of teenage Christmas party erupted into a food-fight!

"Are all parties like that?" he asked suddenly. She blinked.

"What, you mean you've never been to a party before…?" she asked in disbelief.

"Once," he said, "But it was really boring. Just a whole lot of OLD PEOPLE coming to talk to my grand-"

He cut himself off looking a little bit scared all of a sudden.

"We should go back inside now!" he said with a wide smile, "Ray will think that I'm away being bad again."

Hilary chuckled.

"Don't be too hard on Ray." She told him as they walked back to the dojo, "He's a good friend."

"Heh, I don't think he likes me much," the chibi said uncaringly but Hilary thought she saw him look a bit sad for a moment. There was a silence.

"Come on," she said finally, opening the door and ushering him inside. She then opened the door to the party room. Both chibi and girl's jaws dropped. The walls were just about plastered with about a hundred different types of food.

"This is worse than the porridge!" Ray was moaning. A few people who had not heard about that incident turned to stare at him, obviously thinking he had lost it due to the mayhem. Well there was no danger of that. He had survived almost a week with Chibi-Kai and if that didn't drive him crazy, then NOTHING would.

Meanwhile, the battle was still in full swing. And the girls were winning.

"Stop! STOP! WE SURRENDER!" Steve from the All Starz was yelling as the boys all ran around the room in a huddle (pretty stupid, since that made them a bigger target).

"We won't stop until you all look like snowmen!" Mariah shouted, "Except snowmen…made out of food instead of snow."

The conflict raged on.

"How come I always miss the fun stuff?" Chibi-Kai complained.

"Ok, we're going now!" Hilary said, steering him out of the room before he decided to join in and, inevitably, made the situation worse. She took him back to his room. The crayon drawings strangely resembled tribal cave-paintings when you saw them by lamp-light.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," she said firmly.

"Awww," he whinged.

"Where are your pyjamas?" she asked, looking around for them.

"…I don't have any," he said.

Hilary stared blankly for a moment.

"Eh! You mean you've been just sleeping in your clothes this whole time!"

"Well I didn't have a choice…"

"…Let me guess, you don't have a change of clothes either."

"Nope."

"Ok…tomorrow we go SHOPPING!" Hilary declared, "Oh we'll have so much fun! The mall here is pretty good, it has a huge food court, and it's so big that even Tyson manages to eat his fill without emptying the kitchens. And it has a play-area for kids and shops that sell everything from clothes to video games to beyblades!"

Hilary drew in a deep breath as she finished talking. There was a short silence.

"Righto," chibi-Kai said finally, just deciding to agree even though the only word he had understood out of all that had been 'beyblades'.

Just then, the door to his room opened, revealing Mariah, Emily and Salima. They were slightly splattered with various types of food but Hilary got the feeling that the boys were currently in a much worse state.

"Hi, did you beat the guys?" she greeted them.

"Yeah, did you pound them into a pulp until they begged for mercy and then tie them down to the floor and mush lemons in their eyes and put chips up their noses and an apple in their mouths so that they couldn't breathe and not take them out until they started turning blue?" chibi-Kai asked with a little smile on his face, sounding surprisingly innocent for one asking so creepy a question.

"Um…no," Salima said, "Good idea though."

The chibi beamed brightly. (As you can probably guess there was a group 'Awwwww')

"It's time for Kai…Kyle to go to bed," Hilary told them, correcting herself at the last minute.

"Oh, do you want a little bedtime story?" Mariah asked.

"Ok!"

He jumped into his sleeping bag.

"Don't you have to get changed first…?" Emily asked looking confused.

"Er…the airport lost all his luggage!" Hilary said, "So, um, tomorrow we're taking him shopping."

Chibi-Kai nodded earnestly to back up her explanation. (A/N – Although if I saw him nodding earnestly I'd be even more suspicious! I would either run with all my might or ask him if he was sick, haha!)

"Really!" Mariah squealed, "Oh can I come too? Please? I want to pick out a really cute little outfit for him!"

Hilary was about to say that the chibi probably wouldn't suit pink but stopped herself just in time.

"Me too," Salima said.

"I'm not really one for shopping but I'll tag along if that's ok," Emily offered.

"Um…great! A second, third and…erm…fourth opinion is always good!" Hilary said.

The three chibi-fans cheered, but were interrupted as the door opened again. This time it was Kai, as well as all the Demolition Boys.

"Clear off, will you?" Tala said irritably to Mariah, Emily and Salima.

"Grr, you could at least be polite!" Mariah snapped at him. He glared at her.

"Buzz off," he said slowly and threateningly.

"Hmph, come on girls!" Mariah said, tossing her hair, "We'll see you tomorrow Hilary. You too, Kyle!"

(A/N – Total 'Mean Girls' moment, ne? Come on girls! (Hair flick) Lol. But I don't own that movie. The things I have to say to avoid being sued!)

There was another momentary silence.

"You'll see them tomorrow?" (Older) Kai said suspiciously.

"Yes, we're going shopping!" Hilary said brightly before she realized that taking chibi-Kai to the mall might threaten the mall's entire existence. Her smile faded. Kai shook his head.

"Can we have an explanation now?" Tala asked wearily. He found parties very draining. Especially when it was a party full of teens acting like six-year olds. (Speaking of six-year olds…)

"You know, you probably won't believe me if I tell you," older-Kai said.

"Try us," Bryan said in a rather bored voice. Kai sighed.

"Alright," he said, "I guess you've already drawn the conclusion that he is NOT my brother?"

They all nodded. Ian shot Kai a slight 'duh' look.

"So who is he?" Tala asked, looking warily at the chibi as if he expected him to explode at any moment.

There was another silence. A loooooong silence. Kai seemed to be gathering the courage to answer them.

"…He's me," he said finally.

This time, the silence was an astonished one rather than an anticipating one. (So many different types of silences…at least it wasn't an awkward one.)

"Let's try that again," Tala said, "I say 'who is he?' and you give me a normal, rational explanation, ok?"

Kai glowered at him.

"You're one to talk about 'normal and rational'," he said to the red-head, "You're half-robot."

"No I'm not!"

"What, did Boris just think that 'Cyber-Tala' rolled off the tongue or something?"

The argument was about to continue but the chibi interrupted.

"Hey, your name's Tala?" he asked excitedly. The red-head nodded.

"I know someone called Tala too!" the chibi said, "He's my friend in Russia. But he's mean sometimes, cos he's a year older than me. This one time, he replaced my bed mattress with rocks and I went to jump on it and I broke three ribs. It was AWESOME!"

Tala went slightly paler than he usually was. He coughed nervously.

"So, um…" he said, "Just HOW did a miniature you end up here, Kai?"

"Wait a second," Bryan butted in, "Are you saying you actually believe this garbage!"

"…Kai's never been one to lie," Tala said in a voice that simply meant 'Case closed, ok!' He knew that Kai had lost most of his memories of the abbey, so there was no way he could have remembered THAT particular incident (because, yes, it had really happened) and so this kid had to be…

"We don't know how he got here," older-Kai said, "We've been trying to work it out but nothing's come up yet."

"I know someone called Boris too," the chibi continued with a shiver, "I don't like him. He's scary."

For the first time since the chibi had arrived, Kai looked at him with some degree of understanding, and maybe a little sympathy.

"I know," he said, "Now go to sleep."

"Ok…" chibi-Kai said, forgetting the promised bedtime story.

Hilary gave him a good-night hug (to which Tala raised his eyebrows at Kai, who glared at him) and turned off the light before they all left the room.

"I'm tired too," she said with a yawn, "Better get home. I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that she grabbed her coat and left.

Kai and the Demolition boys went into the semi-destroyed party room. Everyone else had long since retired to bed (although Tyson was still lying unconscious in the middle of the floor where the girls had left him for the vultures to pick at). They sat down on the couch (Ian sat on a discarded jelly pancake and muttered some obscenity).

"So…" Kai said after a long silence, "Did you REALLY put rocks in my bed, Tala?"

End chapter. Finally! Did you all miss me? (Silence) I guess not. (Not that I expected you to of course!) And so, that is how the terrifying food-fight party came safely to and end (smile). Next chapter: at the mall! Until then, please review, even if only to shout at me! Once again, gomen nasai for the long, long wait.


	15. Bunnysuits, Bathrooms and Street cleaner

Hi everyone, it's been a while (Readers: You're still alive…?) Yes, I live. Nya! XP

Sorry it's been so long. BUT, I have news! A valiant attempt is being made (…by me) to make this story into a manga. It will hopefully be put onto the internet chapter by chapter. (Does anyone know a good website I could put it on? I could make my own but…I'm not very good at that sort of thing.) If I did manage to draw it, would anyone read it? (Since my main aim in life is to become a manga-ka. Writer comes in second.) If you review, please let me know. 8)

And now the thank you list: (Maybe I should start putting this at the end of chapters…)

x-shadow-x: I wish I could learn Japanese…so what does that mean in English? (I've been wondering ever since you submitted your review…) I doubt a pie-in-the-face would lighten anyone up somehow… (But it might make Johnny more bent on REVENGE! Oh dear O.O) Thank you for reviewing!

Kyogue: LOL! (I love it when reviews make me laugh.) Glad you liked it; sorry this chapter took so long to appear! Thank you for your very funny review. (Laughs)

Kai-Dranzer: Never, ever try to understand how the mind of that crazed chibi works. (Really…it's too scary to think about.) I hope this chapter makes you laugh hysterically too… (But maybe it won't. I don't know.) Thank you for reviewing!

Lunar Fire: THANK YOU, nobody else answered my question! You are very kind! (Bows over and over like an idiot.) And also thank you for not nagging me to update. (I was bombarded with 'UPDATE SOON, UPDATE SOON, UPDATE SOON!' then I got to your review and I was thinking 'Ah, there is still hope, there are a few patient people left in the world…') But no, it wasn't because of you that it took me so long to update… (It was just my own uselessness.) Thank you very much for reviewing! (Hope you like this chapter. Sadly, it doesn't have a dub.)

Alexis Hoheimer: Better than nothing…wow, I'm honoured. Thanks...

Ray-Tiger-Cat: I'm sorry but there are only so many synonyms I can use instead of 'chibi'. (Come on…gimme a break here!) Sorry it took so long to update again. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

anime-obsessedP: No it's not scary! It makes me feel somewhat important to the world! (Although…I'm not. How sad.) Yes…some friendship…so sweet. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like chapter 15.

Diet Soda: Guess what? I think you were an inspiration again ;) I think you'll understand by the chapter title…(I can't actually remember if I got the idea from your review or from that picture you were talking about (yes I saw it too) but either way…thank you!) Thanks for reviewing!

AnimeKairi: O.O Where are you taking them! I need them for this story! Lol, thanks for reviewing.

Kaisqueen: I'm getting quite scared at the number of people who threaten to kill themselves over my slow updating -- Sorry it didn't have much affect and it took me about 4 months anyway. But it's here now. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviewing (But please…no dying.)

Monarch: Lol, that has got to be one of the funniest reviews I've ever received. But a few questions. WHAT is bubble-tea! (And tapioca balls…?) But bubble-tea? Seriously, you must tell me what it is! Thank you for reviewing!

CrazyAnimaLuva: Lol, glad you liked it. Hope this chapter's as funny (but it's not really…) Thanks for reviewing.

Adam: Thank you for reviewing this story, but you were nagging me to update my OTHER story which I have done and you haven't reviewed that one! (What's going on?)

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed as well! It makes me so happy!

Chapter 15: Bunny-suits, Bathrooms and Street-cleaners

Hilary hummed to herself as she walked to Tyson's house. She was feeling a little tired after all the havoc at the party the previous night, but she was alright. And on a sunny morning like this, the prospect of taking chibi-Kai to the mall didn't seem quite as daunting as it had before. She was sure everything would be fine. After all he hadn't been doing very many evil things for the past few-

Her train of thought was cut off as she saw Tyson running at top speed down the street towards her.

"Morning, Tyson, how are-" she started.

"RUUUUUUN! IT'S THE TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE, EXCEPT IN JAPAN RATHER THAN TEXAS!" he yelled in terror as he flew past her. Only pausing to blink for a second, Hilary quickly continued walking towards the dojo. She wasn't sure what Tyson was talking about (since she doubted he knew all that much about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre (A/N – Which I do not own)) but still…maybe something really was wrong.

As she neared the house she heard a loud mechanical whirring sound, rather like that of a…yes, chainsaw. She forced herself to look into the yard.

"AAAAAAAAGH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed as she saw the chibi seated next to the pond holding a large…yes, that's right…electric chainsaw, which was currently switched on.

"I'm trying to get this stupid bandage off, what do you think?" he shouted over at her, trying to make himself heard over the din of the saw.

Now that she looked closer, she could see that he was indeed attempting to hack away at the cast on his leg. (A/N – Cos his leg IS still broken, remember?)

"Don't do that, you'll cut your whole leg off!" she wailed.

"I've never ever had a bandage as tough as THIS one on before," he was saying to himself, obviously ignoring her, "Maybe they super-super-SUPER-glued it?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" as she continued screaming, she noticed the red-head, Tala, watching from the doorway. His face was passive, looking neither amused nor shocked. He just stood there, half-leaning against the door-frame, looking at the chibi attempting to operate a power-tool almost the same size as himself.

"How long have you been standing there for!" she demanded, marching up to him, "Couldn't you AT LEAST try to STOP HIM!"

"…why?" the Russian teen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"BECAUSE, that is a CHAINSAW and he is a SIX-YEAR OLD KID!" she screeched, waving her arms around like a windmill caught in a storm.

"Look, he was being taught to use a gun when he was four," the red-head said a little coldly, "So I think he'll be fine."

"Huh?" Hilary did a double-take and her eyes widened, "Gun? What? FOUR, you say! Where! What kind of sick person teaches that to a KID!"

Tala looked away uncomfortably, as if there were something he'd really rather not discuss.

"Are you done with that thing yet!" he shouted over to chibi-Kai, "If Granger's grandfather notices it's missing, it's your head."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost finished," the chibi grumbled, fragments of the cast flying around him. (A/N – Would it actually be possible to cut a cast of with a chainsaw…? I really should have researched a bit first.)

Hilary resigned herself to standing and watching and just hoping against hope that he didn't injure himself. She got the feeling that even if she did approach him he wouldn't listen to her anyway. Some things never change.

Finally, the saw was switched off. Hilary breathed a sigh of relief when she could see no blood or dismembered limbs. But the cast was now off.

"Aw great, now we have to go to the hospital and get another one fitted," she moaned.

"No we don't," the chibi said, "See!"

He began hopping about on his 'broken' leg. Hilary flinched, waiting to hear a cracking sound, but there was none.

"Haha, how long did you think it was going to take to get fixed?" he asked, laughing.

"…Go and put that chainsaw away, it's creeping me out."

"Righto."

"Coo-ee! Ready to go shopping!"

Hilary and chibi-Kai turned around at the voice. Standing at the gate were Mariah, Salima and Emily, all looking armed and ready to take out the local mall.

Hilary swallowed with some effort. She got the feeling that nothing was going to go right for her today.

"Ah, here we are," Mariah said as they approached the mall, "My temple."

"Sure is big," 'Kyle' remarked, staring up at the multi-storey building.

"The more shops the better!" Mariah declared, "Now LET'S GO!"

"Are they going for shopping or a battle?" chibi-Kai whispered to Hilary as the other three girls took the automatic front doors by storm. ("THEY AREN'T OPENING FAST ENOUGH!")

What followed was about two hours of chibi-Kai AKA Kyle being bodily dragged into as many shops as possible, loaded with piles of clothes and ordered to go and try them on so that they could squeal at his adorableness. At first he put up a valiant fight, but as the torture wore on his spirit was somewhat diminished and he started just going along with it purely for the sake of getting this over with as quickly as possible.

(A/N – The following must be envisioned as a slide show of sorts. Who's seen that movie 'Cats and Dogs'? You know how at the end, when the evil cat has all the different outfits on and it just kind of flicks through them? It's like that (Haha) Also, for every outfit chibi-Kai is standing in the exact same unenthusiastic pose with half-moon eyes. End of commentary.)

First there was normal kid outfits…

Shorts and T-shirts…

Dungarees (A/N – Isn't that just a great word?) and a variety of T-shirts and long-sleeved tops…

Pyjamas…

Just normal trousers and tops. Etc.

Then the girls started to feel creative.

There was:

The exact mini-versions of every outfit they had ever seen Kai wear. (As in…three.)

The sailor suit.

The sailor suit with hat

The miniature (how appropriate) tuxedo

The complete baseball-player get-up ("I don't even play baseball!")

The multitude of left-over Halloween costumes including:

A wizard

A pumpkin (the personal favourite)

Superman

Godzilla

The line was finally drawn when they attempted to force him into a pink bunny suit, complete with large bow and fluffy tail. Unable to deter them, he did what he always did in such situations.

That is: a runner.

"Oh no, he's gone!" Mariah shrieked as he slipped through their grasps and into the crowd.

"Agh, KAI!" Hilary yelled after him. She realized the other girls were staring at her, "Um, I mean Kyle. Yeah, Kyle. Kyle. GET BACK HERE, KYLE!"

She may as well have been shouting at a rabbit (how ironic) to stop running away from a pack of hungry wolves. The kid was looooong gone.

"Right, I'll go buy these!" Emily declared, gathering up every single outfit (including the bunny suit), "You three go look for him before he hurts himself!"

"Or someone else," Hilary mumbled to herself.

Kai ran down the up-escalator, attracting a few odd stares.

"Gottahidegottahidegottahidegottahide," he babbled to himself as he ran.

He needed a hiding place…

Someplace they would NEVER think to look for him…

Somewhere he could hide until the store was closing and all thoughts of bunny-suits had been forgotten…

Yes, somewhere like that…

Suddenly he ran smack into a door.

Rubbing his head, he looked up at it.

…

Ok, no.

No way in heck was he going in there.

Even if it was the perfect hiding spot.

After all, they'd never think to look for him in…

In…

THE GIRLS' BATHROOM!

(Insert 'dun dun dun' style music and lightening here.)

They'd never find him.

But…EEEWWWWW.

"Kyle! Kyle, where ARE you!"

…

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He dashed inside.

Hilary moaned exasperatedly. In a mall this big, they had NO chance of finding the demonic chibi. Or, more specifically, they had no chance of finding him before he broke something or had another random urge to redecorate.

Sighing in resignation, she went over to the nearest pay-phone and dialled the number of the Granger dojo. After several rings the receiver was lifted.

"Hello…?" said an extremely groggy-sounding voice.

"Hi Max, it's Hilary," she said, "You sound awful."

"Yeah, I know…I just woke up to find myself in the backyard covered in chocolate cake. And now I'm feeling totally sick."

"Sugar hangover?" she suggested.

"Nah, can't be. I hardly ate anything sugary last night."

"Of course not, Maxie. Listen, this is kind of important…could you get Kai for me?"

"I thought he was with you."

"No, the older one."

"Oh I see…man, this is getting incredibly confusing. We'll have to call them 'Kai 1' and Kai 2' or something…"

"Max, it's IMPORTANT!"

"Yeah, alright, alright, alright…"

A few moments later, during which there was a loud crash as Max's sugar levels completely depleted and he collapsed on the floor half-way down the hall (Tyson walked past and remarked 'Like a baby' before going on his way), the receiver was picked up again.

"What?" came Kai's voice. Friendly as ever.

"Um…hi Kai, uh, not to alarm you or anything…"

"Not likely, Hilary. What's happened?"

"Uh…'Kyle's' sort of…kind of…"

"What?"

"…Gone."

There was a long, loooooong silence, finally broken by Kai.

"You LOST him!"

"It wasn't my fault, we were in the clothes shop and…the other girls…there was a bunny suit…"

"Ok, whatever," he said, not even bothering to try and make sense of what she had just said (it would probably only scar him for life), "I'll be there in a minute."

"Bring reinforcements," she said, only half-joking.

"Yeah," he said, not joking at all, before hanging up.

Meanwhile, in the girl's bathroom…

"Hey, this stall's been locked for like fifteen minutes now!"

"You think it's out of order?"

"It was fine earlier!"

"Is anybody in there?"

"Hello!"

Chibi-Kai sat dejectedly on the toilet-seat, feeling rather humiliated by this whole situation. He tried to block out the cacophony of girl's voices outside the locked door of the stall he had chosen as his hide-out.

"Look under the door and see if anyone's in there!"

He automatically pulled his feet up so that there would be nothing for them to see. He looked dully at the scrawled graffiti on the walls and door of the stall. 'Trish wiz here', 'Kristy luvs Darren', 'You smell' etc, etc. Wow. Did people get so bored sitting on the loo that they had to write stuff everywhere?

"I'm going to call a shop assistant, someone could have passed out in there or something!"

"Good idea!"

'STUPID IDEA!' he thought, shouting so loudly in his head that he wondered if maybe they could hear him.

Before he could formulate an escape plan, the lock was actually taken right off the door. Standing just outside were a man with a screwdriver (evidently the one who had destroyed his sanctuary. Kai glared at him) and a woman wearing the store's uniform.

They blinked in surprise to see him there.

"Hi there, little boy," the woman said finally with one of those plasticky smiles so common in the world of shop assistants, teachers and nurses, "What are you doing in there?"

Without even giving him a chance to reply, she picked him up and carried him out of the bathroom. He was so surprised it didn't even occur to him to struggle.

She took him into an office and sat him on a chair.

"Are you lost?" she asked sweetly.

"Be quiet, idiot!" he hissed, "Listen, I'm on a mission of escape! I need a first-class flight to Tahiti and-"

"Sir, I've got a lost little boy here," the woman said into her pager.

"Ah, what is the POINT?" he groaned to himself.

Hilary sat on a bench next to a fountain just outside the mall. Mariah, Salima and Emily were still scouring the building for any sign of 'Kyle' but she, knowing that if he did not want to be found they would never lay eyes on him, was waiting out here for the cavalry to arrive.

Just then they appeared, 'they' being Kai, Tala and Ian (she was informed that Bryan and Spencer had been stationed at the two main emergency exits in case the chibi decided to make a break for it).

"Uh, guys?" she said uncertainly, "Don't you think you're maybe taking this a BIT too seriously…?"

"No," they all said at the same time, having grown up with (or as) the chibi and knowing his evil ways.

They all went inside and met up with the girls, who seemed to be on the brink of losing hope.

"Ooooooh, what if he's been KIDNAPPED!" Mariah shrieked, "We might never see his adorable face again!"

"Enough of that," Kai ordered, trying to ignore the barely-contained smirks of Tala and Ian.

Like an officer commanding his troops, Kai sent Mariah off to 'guard' the main entrance, Emily the back door and Salima an air-vent coming out of the side of the building.

"Why does that need guarding?" she asked, perplexed.

"Just hope you don't find out."

The rest of them embarked on 'The Quest for the Runaway Chibi'.

"Where was the last place you saw him?" Kai asked.

"Um…we were in 'Twiddle-Dees Clothes For Kiddies'…" Hilary replied.

There was a short pause.

"No wonder he ran away," Tala said.

"Where were you going next, Girl Heaven?" Ian asked.

"Shut up," Kai said.

They all split up to search, agreeing to meet back at the centre of the mall half an hour later. Kai tried to think of what was the most likely place he would go to if he was trying to stay hidden. But, then again, he had (thankfully) changed a lot since he had been SIX YEARS OLD so that wouldn't do much good. He looked around.

A beyblade shop. Waaaaay too obvious.

Food Court. So unlikely that going in there would be like reverse-psychology which meant that it would be the first place they'd look which made it too obvious.

Girl Heaven. Whatever Ian said, his chibi-self wouldn't have been THAT desperate.

He was saved any further contemplating because just then, Tala appeared in a bit of a hurry.

"Kai!" he called, "We found him!"

He gave a sigh, almost of relief. But not quite.

"Good, where is he?" he asked.

"He's hijacked a street-cleaner and is attempting to escape in it," the red-head replied so plaintively that at first Kai didn't quite register what he had said. He stared for a moment.

"Didn't you try to stop him?" he demanded.

"We tried," Tala said, shrugging, "When we yelled at him to get down he just shouted something about Tahiti and took off again."

"…How fast does this street-cleaner thing go?"

"About…two miles an hour."

Kai groaned. He could see the latest news report now: 'A low-speed chase is taking place inside the local mall. Police are attempting to capture a street-cleaner being commandeered by the famous Kai Hiwatari's never-before-seen younger brother. It is assumed that the child made a break for escape after being forced to shop for clothes in 'Twiddle-Dee's Clothes For Kiddies'. He has so far injured three customers and a shop assistant.'

…

His life was over.

End of chapter. Wooooo, it's been a long time! So how was that for you after an EXTREMELY long wait?

However, there are a few questions we must ask about this chapter…

WHY was there a street-cleaner inside the mall?

WHERE did the girls get the money to buy all those clothes for 'Kyle'?

After Max passed out in the hallway, HOW did Kai pick up the phone and automatically know the call was for him?

WHY does chibi-Kai want to go to Tahiti? HOW does he even know where Tahiti is?

And so on. Anyways, please review. And, in case you didn't read my note at the top, please give me your opinion about the manga idea (although…I've already started drawing it so someone better want to see it.)

Bye for now

Fiver


	16. Speed 4

**Hi everyone! I'm back! And so is chibi-Kai!**

**Wow, many people seem very keen on the manga idea! I'll do my best, but it's turning out to be a lot harder than I expected. It's my own stupid fault for putting just about EVERY beyblade character in the story. This means I have to learn to DRAW every single character in beyblade so that they are at least recognizable. (And, in Tala and Kai's case, pretty!) I've had a few suggestions for websites to upload it onto too. Thank you all so much!**

**You know what would be SO COOL? If this story was actually made into an anime. I think if I ever actually saw it playing on a screen, I would laugh AND cry! Maybe we should beg the people who made Beyblade to make it as a spoof, ne? I wonder what the fan-girls would do? ;)**

**Thank you list for chapter 15: (This is going to be a LONG one!)**

**DarkShadow411: Um…well 'chibi' is a Japanese word. It basically translates as 'runt' or 'small person' or anything along those lines. But it's used sometimes in manga to mean, like, a small, 'hyper-deformed' (as in, out of proportion – the heads are very big) version of a character. Therefore, chibi-Kai is a chibi. (Laugh) I could use other words but somehow child-Kai sounds too serious. Well I hope that answered your question (if you could understand it). Thanks for reviewing!**

**Pheonix's Fire: Wow, I'm honoured by the offer. (No, seriously!) Sorry, the link to your website didn't come up properly in the review. Could you send me it again? You could always try a PM. Thanks so much again, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Rising Pheonix: OMG, I don't think I've ever laughed so much at a review in my LIFE! XD That was hysterical! You should be writing this story! I read it in the library and almost got myself kicked out I was laughing so much! And, uh, thanks for your…enthusiastic support on the manga idea (I was like 'OH NO, SHE FAINTED!') I guess you don't really like Tala, ne? Haha! You rock! Hope the new chapter is good enough for you! Thank you!**

**Kaisqueen: Uh…that was weird…did I read wrong or did you say you actually want to be IN the story…? I don't think that's possible…please don't kill yourself… (Big, scared, puppy-dog eyes.)**

**BlackPhoenix14: I feel your pain. Drawing a beyblade manga seems like a good idea…until you actually start drawing. Agh, this is hard! Lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**Big Green Eyes: Uh…thanks…I think.**

**Fake Flowers Kill: Lol, glad to know you like it so much… (I hope you didn't break anything after staying in one place for too long O.O) Thanks so much for your review!**

**Thanks also go out to ghostymangarocker, SchoolBoredom (you do that! It's so much fun!), DangerousandDemonicDevil, wolf's lament, Miako6, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, Takuya, Mysterygirl256, Phoenix from the flames 197…, Ray-Tiger-Cat, If I say I love you, Maiyuka, Kimkizna, Demenior, Xx-CrazyAnimeLuva-xX, vuzznut, AnimeKairi, Chibi Kittie Kai, Alexis Hoheimer, Kai-Dranzer, Corin, Moon Comix, Kai Hiwatari1, IceWolfQueen, Raishe and kibasess. If I missed anyone out, I'm sorry! (Just yell at me and you'll get your mention in the next chapter.) **

**The weird thing about this story is that I never have any idea where I'm going with anything…I just type and see what comes out…what I mean is, there's no planning. Like, when chibi-Kai hijacked the street-cleaner I just wrote that cos it was funny. I had no idea how they were going to get him off of the street cleaner. It took me ages to think of it. But somehow, writing random, spontaneous things like that triggers off more random spontaneous things…so we're ok. (You know…ever since I wrote the last chapter, I've been seeing a lot of street cleaners around. I hadn't seen one in years. They must know something.)**

**Chapter 16: Speed 4**

"Get out of the way, you lunatic!" chibi-Kai yelled as someone walked in front of his stolen street-cleaner. Of course the person had no reason to hurry. The vehicle was a good…ten centimetres away from them. That meant it would be about 5 minutes before it got to that point.

"Agh, doesn't this stupid thing go any faster!" the chibi grumbled. He looked at the buttons and levers used to control it. One caught his eye. It was red and said 'Hyper Clean' on it.

"Aha!" he said triumphantly.

He pushed the button. There was a loud whirring sound.

"SO LONG, SUCKERS!" he bellowed as loud as his small chibi lungs would allow with maniacal laughter.

Then he realized that all that had happened was that the brushes on the front of the thing had suddenly started spinning a lot faster.

"So where is he now?" older-Kai asked, sounding as though he was losing the will to live.

"I doubt he'll have gotten far," Tala said, "Like I said…two miles an hour."

"Very funny."

"And also…if we somehow manage to lose him we can always just follow the enormous crowd of confused bystanders who seem to think this is some sort of advertising idea and are following the street-cleaner in the hopes of appearing on TV."

Kai felt the urge to put his fist through the nearby wall.

"Why is this happening to ME?" he demanded to whatever greater forces controlled his destiny, "WHAT did I do to DESERVE THIS!"

"Maybe it's retribution for that time you switched my blue raspberry soda for copper chloride solution," Tala said thoughtfully. Kai stared at him blankly.

"I did that?" he questioned. The red-head rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I put rocks in your bed?" he said in reply.

"…Anything ELSE I should be reminded of?"

"Guys!"

They turned around at the voice. Hilary was racing towards them.

"I saw him!" she gasped, out of breath, "He's…he's…"

"Hijacked a street-cleaner," the two boys said at the same time, "We know."

"But he's twenty metres from the door!" Hilary wailed, "If we don't stop him, he'll have escaped within an hour!"

"…How does one go about stopping a street-cleaner?" Tala asked finally. Kai clenched his fists. He could tell that, underneath the icy exterior, the red-headed Russian was finding this entire situation totally hilarious. He was probably recording it all on some secret spy-camera somewhere for use as blackmail material in the future. And these people were meant to be his friends. (Who needed enemies?)

"Uh…um…we could stand in front of it!" Hilary said. They sweatdropped.

"Why would THAT stop him?" Kai said, "You think he cares if he crushes anyone or not?"

"Maybe if we put money in front of it he would stop," Tala suggested, "He's a mercenary little brat."

"Would you shut up?"

"It's true."

"I know…but shut up about it."

"Whatever you say. What's your plan?"

"We could just…y'know…jump up onto the street cleaner and knock him out," Kai said flatly.

"You can't do that!" Hilary shrieked.

"Yes we can," he replied in his 'eh, duh' voice.

"No, no, I know you CAN, but you SHOULDN'T," she said, trying to prove her point in a way he couldn't deliberately misinterpret.

"You got a better plan?" he asked haughtily (but also a little hopefully).

"We could tell him Boris and Voltaire have conquered Tahiti," Tala said, "That would change his mind about going there."

"Who are these people you all keep talking about!" Hilary demanded irritably.

"Never mind," Kai said, "Do you have an idea as to what we are going to do?"

"Sort of…" she said thoughtfully, "But we might get into trouble for carrying it out…"

"He has hijacked a street-cleaner and probably hospitalised the person who was originally driving the street cleaner," Kai pointed out, "Could we be in any more trouble?"

"Ok," she said, "Um…we're going to have to pay a visit to the food court…"

Meanwhile, chibi-Kai was now eighteen and a half metres from the door (yes, the street cleaner was THAT slow).

"Has no one realized that the streets could be cleaned faster if these things went faster?" he wondered aloud, almost asleep at the wheel. The sizeable crowd of spectators looked on in bewilderment.

"Hey, kid, are you doing this for charity?" one person called out. Chibi-Kai stared at them for a moment. He then proceeded to burst out laughing for about five minutes.

"No," he said plaintively once his hysterics stopped.

Meanwhile, at the food court…

"Uh, Hilary, I know I said that we couldn't really get into any more trouble," Kai said slowly, "But now that I can see your plan somehow involves a two-gallon vat of syrup, I'm starting to worry."

"There's no need to worry as long as the mall doesn't make us pay for damages," she replied, tipping the huge barrel of golden syrup onto its side so that she could roll it along.

"If we cause the damage then I…think they will."

"…You could call Voltaire and tell him you need funding for some evil plan to take over the world," Tala 'suggested'.

"WHO is Voltaire!" Hilary demanded again.

"Never MIND, just roll this stupid thing," Kai ordered, casting a warning look at his so-called friend.

They started rolling it in the direction in which they were pretty sure the street-cleaner was still in.

Meanwhile, seventeen and three-quarter metres from the door…

"Wow, this was a really boring escape plan," chibi-Kai mused to himself, "Why couldn't there have been a race-car for sale that I could have stolen?"

As the street-cleaner continued on at its monotonous pace, the chibi looked from side to side to see if perhaps there was a race-car somewhere that he had somehow missed. However, what he saw was something completely different (but no less appealing).

"Oooo, cookies!"

Meanwhile…

"I didn't realize this thing was so heavy…" Hilary wheezed.

"This was your idea," Kai pointed out.

"I still don't get it," Tala said, "What are we doing with a gallon of syrup?"

"Two gallons…" Kai muttered.

"I thought that if we emptied the syrup in front of the street-cleaner, its wheels would get stuck and it would be forced to a halt!" Hilary said triumphantly.

"Or…it could make it glide faster," Tala said, doing a very good impression of Kai's 'eh, duh' voice.

"Idiot, it's not stopping the thing that's the problem," Kai said in annoyance, "It's going so slow that it might as well be stopped. The problem is getting him off of it."

"Well we don't have any other ideas so we might as well continue with this one just to make it look like we have some kind of control over the situation," Hilary said conclusively.

"I guess…"

"Hey, street-cleaner at three o'clock," Tala said, pointing.

"What?" the other two said in unison.

They turned around and, sure enough, there was the runaway street cleaner, going in the opposite direction that it had originally been driving in…and now, there was no one at the wheel.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hilary shrieked, "Do you think he fell off?"

"Unlikely," Tala said, "He was probably just distracted by something and completely forgot about what he was doing at the time. I always remember him doing stuff like that."

"Will you stop telling my life-story and follow that thing!" Kai ordered, trying to hide his extreme embarrassment (since he knew that was so true. Even now he sometimes struggled to keep his attention-span in existence).

"Why should we follow it?" the red-head asked, "Shouldn't we be looking for him?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kai grumbled, going off in search of the chibi. Tala couldn't suppress a smirk.

"You can act grown-up all you like, Kai," he said, catching up with him, "But you never really change."

"Whatever."

"See, you even sound childish."

"Will you cut it out? Just because you're a year older."

Tala stared at him for a moment.

"What?" Kai questioned a little nervously.

The red-head looked like he was trying very hard to keep his usual passive expression.

"You haven't said that to me since we were about nine years old," he said, "You used to say it ALL the time…"

"All right that's IT!" Kai said (his temper getting the better of him after all these years of keeping it bottled up), pulling out his beyblade.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow.

"WE are settling this…once and for all!" Kai replied pointing his launcher at Tala. (A/N – I find moments like that in the actual TV series incredibly comical.)

"Ahh…here we go again." Tala sighed shaking his head, "Kai, you're reverting to your six-year old self. Please get a grip."

"Just shut up and get your beyblade out."

"Ok…"

"Guys…? Guys!" Hilary stood in the middle of the mall, the only obstacle keeping a two-gallon barrel of syrup from rolling on its merry way, "GUYS WHERE ARE YOU!"

Well, they were…

"Go, Dranzer!" Kai ordered. The beyblade didn't move.

"Dranzer…" he said warningly. Still nothing.

"Ok, I admit this is childish, but bear with me," he said finally, "Come on, my six-year old self is running around. It's probably taking an effect on me."

The blade shifted slightly but still seemed undecided. Its master sighed.

"Please!" he said almost desperately. This seemed to be enough for the phoenix, as it took off in pursuit of Wolborg.

"About time…" Tala muttered.

"Don't you even START!"

Outside the mall:

"You think they've found him yet?"

"I don't know…"

"You know, I get the feeling like we've forgotten something…"

"…Yeah, like…guarding the doors or something…"

"Ah, I'm sure it's not important."

(A/N – Well that was random…)

"Oh noooo!" Hilary squeaked as the vat of syrup got away from her and started to roll away, gathering speed at an alarming rate. It was heading for the down-escalator.

"Omigosh someone stop it!" she yelled (even though no one was around because everyone was either following the street cleaner or caught up in a fierce beybattle.)

Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her.

"This looks like a job for…TY-MAN!"

She knew that voice. She turned around with dread.

Yup, Tyson.

Max, too.

Both dressed from head to toe in full superhero gear, right down to the spandex underwear over the trousers.

"You guys are here?" she gawked, "But when? WHY? How did you…I mean…"

She trailed off and stared at them.

"Tyson, did you steal that super-hero outfit from that costume shop?" she asked suspiciously.

"…No."

"Yes, you did."

"No you see I've secretly been Ty-Man this whole time but I just kept my secret so well guarded that you never-"

"Oh no, Ty-Man!" Max exclaimed, pointing to the runaway syrup, "That rolling object is endangering the lives of innocent civilians!"

"Right you are, Hyper-Turtle! I must apprehend it! You rescue the damsel in distress!"

(He was apparently referring to Hilary.)

"No, Ty-Man," Max said slowly, raising a hand, "You rescue the damsel. _I'll _apprehend it."

Tyson and Hilary could only stand and watch as 'Hyper-Turtle' (who, as a side-kick, should really not have had a more interesting name than the hero) ran over, struggled valiantly to stop the large metal cylinder, failed valiantly to stop the large metal cylinder and ended up toppling down the escalator with the large metal cylinder.

"Max!" Hilary screamed.

They ran over and looked down.

At the bottom of the stairs, Max appeared miraculously unharmed. The vat of syrup, however, was dented to the extent that the lid fell off.

"Woohoo!" Max yelled, promptly jumping head-first inside it.

"He needed a power-up…" Tyson said in way of explanation at Hilary's appalled expression, "And everyone knows that the only way to power up Hyper-Turtle…"

"Is sugar," she said, still looking rather disgusted, "I guessed."

MEANWHILE (again)…

"Heh, after all these years you still can't beat me, Kai," Tala said.

"What battle are you watching? You haven't done any damage yet either," Kai said irritably.

"That's cos I'm just toying with you," his red-headed 'friend' explained, "You're so cute when you're angry."

(A/N – No, that was not a shonen-ai hint. He's just being evil.)

Kai growled and sent Dranzer after Wolborg with renewed power.

The two beyblades had, by now, smashed quite a few shop windows and damaged a rather large amount of merchandise.

And did either of the bladers care?

Not really.

It was at that moment that the mall's security arrived.

It was also at that moment that chibi-Kai appeared, pockets stuffed with chocolate chip cookies and another in his mouth.

"Gawsh, what _are _you guys doing?" he asked, surveying the disaster zone that had at one time been part of the mall, "You are _so _immature."

* * *

**End of chapter. I really couldn't think of anything else to type. This story was so easy to type in the beginning . Now it's like trying to wade through extremely thick porridge with weights tied to my feet (and also having to carry the computer along with me). I'll get there in the end…**

**So how was that? Did anyone count how many times I used the word 'meanwhile' in this chapter? (Don't think I didn't notice!) **

**Also, concerning the chapter title…I was worried some people might not understand, so let me explain: (Humour me)**

**There were the movies Speed and Speed 2. Speed involved a bus going along at about 60mph and if it went below that speed it would explode. I'm sure Speed 2 was about something similar. Speed 3 was not a movie but an episode in Father Ted, with the same story line as Speed but involving a milk float going along at 4mph. Therefore I thought 'Speed 4' would be an appropriate title for this chapter, even though the street-cleaner was not going to explode. End of explanation. **

**Anyway…**

**Please review! **

**I'll try and update faster next time…but, then again, I say that EVERY time, don't I?**

**Fiver**


	17. The Aftermath!

_**(Sidles nervously onto stage) Hi everyone… (Is attacked by onslaught of rotten vegetables) Aaaargh!!! I'm sorry! I know it's been almost five months! But I'm here with the new chapter noooooow!!!!**_

**_Oh and a note…the manga is currently on hiatus (another assault of rotten vegetables here) BUT only because I'm working on a DIFFERENT Beyblade manga!!! (Which I may or may not turn into a fanfic.) It's basically 'What is Beyblade was a high school manga?' It's coming along pretty well, so if I ever post it online I hope you'll look it over ;) (Keeping true to the Beyblade anime (in which Kai was team captain), Kai is student-body president. But not willingly, of course.)_**

_**Thank yous:**_

_**Killani: The fate of the street-cleaner shall be revealed in this chapter…have no fear!! (Well, actually…yes, have fear. Chibi-Kai is near.) Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Kouseki.Mizu: ok, he soaked the cast in the pond first but still used the chainsaw just because he is chibi-Kai. Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
**_

_**Diet Soda: to answer your question, I recommend reading Rising Phoenix's review for chapter 15…then you will understand all…Thankies for reviewing!**_

**_Moon Comix: Yeah, this chapter only has one really random part in it…but the next chapter promises to be good (if I ever write it). For the final time, I am not putting anyone in this story!!! Chibi-Kai is more than enough! Thanks for reviewing._**

_**DaCow Takao: LOL! Tally-poo…that is indeed priceless…ah. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Amanita Virosa-Midnight Wra…(your whole name didn't come up): um, the website address didn't come up, methinks. But yeah, an anime!!! Awesomeness!! Ah…if I knew how I would make it myself. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Thanks to everyone else as well!! I love all of you!!! (Not in a creepy way!) **_

**_Hope you like this chapter! (Not much happens…it's a lot of talking XD)_**

**Chapter 17: The Aftermath!**

Well, Hilary had to admit that that had been the most exhausting trip to the mall she had ever paid. (Except perhaps for that time when she had spent seven straight hours browsing in the 90 discount designer shoe sale, from which she had come away with no less than eight pairs of shoes, a few of those having been dearly fought for. But, then again, that instance had not involved a street cleaner hijacking, a vat of syrup, Kai and Tala reverting to their six-year old bickering selves at the worst possible moment, half of the mall being destroyed as a result of the previous point and Tyson and Max in brightly coloured spandex.)

Needless to say, chibi-Kai had been largely confined to his room since the incident (but appeared to be surviving quite happily off of the great multitude of confectionary he seemed to have stolen from the mall's cookie stall).

It was now around noon of the next day and Hilary was sitting in a room in the dojo along with the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys (minus Tala and Kai who were probably away somewhere continuing their battle from yesterday which had been rather rudely interrupted by the mall's security squad). All the other teams had departed for various nearby hotels after the reunion party but the Demolition Boys, upon learning of the presence of chibi-Kai, had resignedly requested temporary residence in the Granger household. Since there was no lack of space (and also since the Russians had already survived life with chibi-Kai once in the abbey) no one had any qualms. In fact…it felt slightly safer with them around.

"I have to admit, I'm glad I missed that little episode," Ray said after the terrible tale had been related to him.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Tyson said half to himself, staring dreamily into the distance. The still-slightly-sticky Max did likewise.

"Y'know, I must say, Kai and Tala were not much help," Hilary said huffily, "All they wanted to do was argue with each other the whole time."

There was a slightly surprised silence.

"They were arguing?" Bryan asked.

She nodded.

The Demolition Boy's faces did the closest thing to lighting up that their cold, hardened, frozen-into-permanent-look-of-indifference expressions could manage.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Ian demanded, "I mean, that's great news!"

Another surprised silence. The Bladebreakers all blinked, suitably confused.

"It is…?" Tyson questioned.

"Yeah…it's kind of hard to explain," Bryan said, "When…when we were all kids in the abbey, those two were the best of friends. But…all they ever did was argue."

"Wha…?"

"Y'know…" Bryan said with an impatient wave of his hand, "It was one of those friendships founded on arguments. It was just sort of how they interacted: by yelling at each other."

"And playing near life-threatening 'jokes' on each other," Ian added, "The rocks in the bed thing was a more tame example, if memory serves."

"Hn…anyway," Bryan continued (everyone wondering if this was the most he had ever said in one shot), "The definitive emblem of their friendship was basically 'Shut up!' 'No, you shut up!' They only _stopped _arguing when they had _actually _fallen out. So if all was quiet in the abbey you immediately knew something was horribly wrong…as in, they were unconscious, dead or not happy with each other."

"I don't get it…" Tyson said, "They were friends because they liked arguing with each other? Isn't that kind of messed up…?"

"Probably," Bryan shrugged, "Most of the abbey kids ended up with some weird behavioural issues. But I don't think they ever really meant anything they said. They just wanted to see who could outsmart the other and get the last word in. Pretty immature, but it kept us entertained."

"Wow…" Max said, "I never knew that Tala and Kai had ever been very close."

"They deny it now, but they were as thick as the thieves they were," Ian declared.

"But after Kai just sort of took off and disappeared from the abbey…things were never really the same," Bryan carried on, "Maybe Tala took it kind of personally, I dunno. But even when Kai came back for that brief period during the Russian tournament…" (The Bladebreakers glowered slightly at the memory) "…there was just this deathly silence between them. Just…well, nothing."

"It's been that way ever since," Ian said dully, "It creeps me out – looking at them is like watching two big stubborn blocks of ice standing side by side. Y'know, as kids they struggled to get the _last_ word in. Now they seem to be fighting over who has to say the _first_ word. They're civil enough to each other, but that in itself just ain't right."

"How sad," Max said mournfully, big blue eyes almost tearful.

"So, long story short, if they've started bickering like stupid kids again, then that's a very good sign," Ian concluded.

"Hehe, maybe it's because kid-Kai is around," Tyson suggested with a laugh, "He might be having an effect on them."

"Whatever it is, it better not stop," Bryan said, "Life's been pretty boring since they started acting their ages and not their shoe sizes."

"Have no fear," Hilary said with half-moon eyes, "For as long as 'kid-Kai' is here, life will be far from boring."

"You guys seem to be taking this really seriously," Ian said dubiously, "He's just a dumb kid. What's the big deal?"

"You say that as if time-travel is a _normal _thing," Tyson groaned. The Russian teens shrugged.

"All kinds of weird experiments went on in the abbey," Bryan said dismissively, "Ian swears to this day that he saw a UFO in there somewhere."

"Well I _did_," Ian muttered.

"Ah!" Chief gasped, reminding them all that he was indeed still in this story, "Do you think that, maybe, it was a Bio-Volt experiment that caused Kai to travel through time? Did they do experiments on the…uh…students?"

"On us brainwashed minions, you mean?" Bryan said plaintively, "Yeah, all the time. Tala and Kai were their favourite guinea pigs."

"Oh so _that's _why mini-Kai's so…outlandish," Ray said.

"No, he was always like that," Ian said.

"The time travel…it _must _have something to do with these experiments…," Chief said, pulling Dizzi out, "If only I could gain access to the Bio-Volt computer database…"

"Ahem. Enter Bryan Kuznetsov, computer-hacker extraordinaire," Ian said with a slight 'hoorah, hooray' gesture.

"Hm? Didn't know you were a computer geek, Bryan," Ray said, having a minor and rather petty revenge for their battle in the Russian tournament.

"For your information, one does not need to be pathetically scrawny, wear overly-large glasses and have a really bad haircut to be good with computers," the lilac-haired teen replied, ignoring the bait. (It took Kenny a moment to realize that he had just described him perfectly.)

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Tyson got up and answered it.

"Hey, Mr D!" he said brightly. Sure enough, the portly figure of Stanley Dickenson stood in the doorway (thankfully not accompanied by Timothy).

For once, however, the cheerful chairman of the BBA did not appear amused.

"Would you boys mind explaining this to me?" he asked holding up a newspaper.

There was a half-stunned, half-horrified silence.

"Wow, we made the front page!" Tyson burst out before anyone could stop him.

The cover page of the paper sported a very large photograph of them all being 'escorted' from the mall, underneath which there was the headline 'BLADE_BREAKERS _AND _DEMOLITION _BOYS'. (A/N – I wanted to come up with some sort of pun on the team names before realizing that such a thing was virtually impossible…the actual team names are exactly what a newspaper would want XD)

"I suppose this is directly linked to me receiving a bill for the repair of five shop windows and the replacement of a street cleaner and a two gallon vat of syrup?" the ageing man asked. They all nodded humbly.

"Well that clears that up at least…" he said with a sigh, "But I must confess that it's still quite beyond me why I'm being charged for two superhero costumes…"

Tyson and Max fidgeted slightly and looked away. Luckily Mr Dickenson didn't notice because just then…

"Hilary! Omigosh, omigosh, Hilary come quiiiiick!" came chibi-Kai's voice from…the living room.

"How did he get out of his room?" Tyson gaped.

"Must have picked the lock again…" Hilary said wearily.

"Yeah, that's the Kai I remember," Bryan said with some amusement as they headed for the living room.

Upon entering said room they were greeted with the sight of chibi-Kai jumping up and down in incredible excitement, pointing at something.

"Look, look!" he cried, "We're on TV!"

They turned one by one with dread in their eyes to look at the television screen.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen," a female reporter, standing in front of the mall, was saying, "Today's youth has truly gotten completely out of control. Yesterday, in our very own local mall, an unruly gang of teenagers wreaked havoc whilst a young child, presumably in their 'care', ran amok. Here is some footage from the scene…"

Random moments of the previous day's ordeal were suddenly being played on national TV.

During the course of the day, they hadn't once thought of how their actions must have looked through the mall's CCTV system.

Well, now they knew.

The only blessing was that their faces were blurred, giving them at least some degree of anonymity, but it was practically guaranteed that _some _people would recognize them. (After all, they always wore the exact same clothes, except when a new series started whereupon everything changed, even eye colour, which even they themselves didn't quite understand.)

Clip of chibi-Kai in the street-cleaner.

Clip of Hilary losing control of the vat of syrup.

Clip of Kai and Tala's beyblades destroying everything in their paths.

Clip of Max being hauled out of the vat of syrup by a security guard.

Clip of chibi-Kai's legs sticking up out of the cookie stall.

Clip of them all being severely lectured by the mall's owner.

The picture finally returned to the snooty reporter woman.

"What hope is there for the future, ladies and gentlemen, when these teenagers will be the ones in charge?" she said, "There has been much damage to the inside of the mall, and the street-cleaner has gone missing. Its location is still uncertain-"

She was cut off as a crowd of people ran screaming into her, carrying her away with them as they apparently fled from something.

Ten minutes later the street-cleaner (driverless) rolled across the screen at its monotonous pace.

"Wow, we're _famous!_" chibi-Kai cheered in delight, "We're going to be _movie stars!_"

"I don't think you quite see the difference between 'famous' and 'infamous'…" Bryan said.

Mr Dickenson stared at the chibi, momentarily forgetting that the TV had displayed a clear image of Tyson and Max wearing the superhero costumes he was being charged for.

"Who is this child?" he asked dazedly after a short time, "Why does he look like Kai?"

"Who's the fat guy?" chibi-Kai asked, "Why does he look like Santa without the beard?"

(10 and a half minutes later)

"Sorry, explain that to me again?"

(23 minutes later)

"Well, I'm still not sure I understand, but alright…" the BBA chairman said, hoping all this commotion wouldn't prove to be too much for his ageing mind and body.

"None of us really understands," Hilary offered, "Kenny's trying to work out how it happened."

"But how do you know anything happened?" Mr Dickenson asked, "Have you asked the boy about himself?"

"Uh…"

Well, that hadn't been the first thing on anyone's mind.

"Ok, let's ask him!" Tyson declared, turning towards the chibi who had gotten bored about half-way through the explanation of who he was and was now sitting on the other side of the room with his back to them.

"Hold on, Granger," Bryan said, "There's one way to tell if he's from the abbey."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Hey, kid," Bryan called. The chibi turned around, "Identify yourself."

The chibi blinked before his face went sort of robot-blank and he began reciting a list of facts that must have been drilled non-stop into his head.

"Hiwatari Kai, age 6 years and 4 months, training level CC1, room number 237, bit-beast Dranzer, identification number…"

"Ok, that's enough," Bryan said in a slightly less harsh voice, "You can stop."

Chibi-Kai fell silent sheepishly, not looking at any of them. The expression on Hilary's face wasn't far from horrified.

"Yeah, he's Bio-Volt alright," Ian said.

"What the…?" Tyson gaped, "What do they DO to you guys in that place?"

"Whatever comes into their sadistic little minds," Ian said with a shrug.

"Hey, wait a minute!" chibi-Kai said suddenly, looking at Mr Dickenson, "You're not Santa without a beard! You're that guy I saw talking to-"

He stopped suddenly.

"Your grandfather?" the BBA chairman questioned kindly.

"Yeah, him," the chibi said absently.

"Huh? How long have you known Voltaire, Mr D?" Tyson asked.

"Too long," he replied with a chuckle, "But anyway, right now our concern is what to do with the boy."

"What do you mean? He's fine to stay here," Hilary said.

"Yes, but he's what, six years old? Shouldn't he be in school?"

"Well, we're not sure how long he's going to be here for so maybe sending him to school wouldn't be such a good idea," Ray pointed out.

"True…" Mr Dickenson said thoughtfully, "For the moment I could pull a few strings and try and enlist him at Timothy's day-care, if you like."

"Who's Timothy again…?" Tyson asked.

"You know, that kid from back in chapter two," chibi-Kai reminded him.

"Oh yeah…"

"That'd be great, Mr D," Ray said, "We're doing a pretty non-existent job of disciplining him…maybe people qualified to look after kids will have better luck."

"What? I don't remember Kai ever being a bad child," Mr Dickenson said with a laugh, obviously thinking this was a joke.

Ray seemed to be about to speak further, but chibi-Kai suddenly produced a spanner (which he must have stolen from a hardware store the previous day) and threw it at his head.

"Be quiet!" the chibi ordered, "Stop defaming me!"

"Why you-! How do you even know a word like 'defaming'?"

A loud and somewhat comical argument ensued, despite Ray's best efforts to remain calm. Mr Dickenson looked on in bewilderment whilst the others just sort of pretended they hadn't noticed anything.

Chibi-Kai at a day-care…well, this would be interesting.

**_End of chapter. FINALLY!!! It was just one of those chapters that didn't want to be typed. (I hate those!) But there, it's done. Not the greatest, but…well, it's done._**

_**Please review!**_

**_Until next time… (Hopefully not five months later)_**

_**Farewell!**_

_**Fiver**_


	18. The Obligatory ReCap Chapter

_**Hey…remember me?**_

_**Well…it happened.**_

_**After…what, 7**__** months? It finally happened.**_

_**I got a review pointing out how long it has been since I last updated and politely enquiring when I was planning to continue this story. Basically, a very politely worded note of 'GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND WRITE SOMETHING FOR US, FIVER!'**_

_**It came courtesy of Destiny Kitty. So you have her to thank for this chapter, and so do I XD**_

_**I seriously apologize for the long wait -.- I've been busy with exams, and what little spare time I've had I've been devoting to 'I Found Your Diary'. I just like that story better. It's as simple as that. But I shouldn't have abandoned this story for so long, especially when so many people are waiting. Gomen nasai:(**_

_**But I have to say I don't like this story -.- I cringe when I read it. **_

_**So…here we are.**_

_**If anyone's still reading, I hope you like.**_

_**I'd do review replies, but it's been so long no one would even know what I was talking about -.-**_

_**Chapter 18: The Obligatory Re-Cap Chapter**_

"You want me…to go…in there."

"Yes."

"…"

"…Kai?"

"…"

"…Kai, are you ok?"

"Hey guys, how is ever-"

Hilary was unable to finish as she was nearly bowled over by a frantic-looking blue blur.

"Morning, Kai," she said.

"HilaryomigoshtheywantmetogointhereandIreallydon'twantto," he gasped out, grabbing the front of her top and shaking her like crazy (or trying to).

"Sorry, you're not getting out of this one," she said firmly, catching hold of his hand and holding on tightly, "You need to go to a day-care."

"Why?" he whined, tugging on her hand.

"Because none of us is legally old enough to take care of you. Because you need to learn to interact with other children your own age. Because you need to start learning things before you start school. Are those enough reasons?"

"No. I don't want to."

"Why not?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Because it looks _scary_!"

"No it doesn't, it looks…"

She trailed off as she looked up at the building.

…

He wasn't kidding.

It _did _look scary.

The building stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the other buildings nearby. They were all mostly a beige colour. The day-care was blindingly white, with splodges of bright primary colours all over it. It also had an enormous clown's face painted above the door. She assumed its smile was meant to be welcoming…but, really, it was just creepy.

The sign was made of giant red and yellow building blocks, and it read 'Super Happy Fun Kid Day-Care'.

…

"Y'know, guys, maybe this isn't such a good idea," she said, shutting her eyes against the glare when the sun hit the building.

"Yes. It. Is," the rest said.

"_You can't leave me here_," Kai said with a surprising amount of menace for a six year-old. If it were possible for eyes to glow red his would have been doing it at that precise moment.

"Aw, come on, you'll have fun," Hilary said with a blatantly forced smile.

Just then…

"_Welcome!"_

They all jumped and turned to see a group of no less than six clowns, standing sporting grins that were frightening even by clowny standards.

"Is this our new little vitamin-coated artificial-flavour-free bundle of positive subconscious thoughts?" one of them – the leader if her more-ridiculous-than-the-rest outfit was anything to go by – asked with such joy that you'd think Kai was worth a million dollars.

"Um…no, this is Kyle," Tyson said at length.

"_**Welcome, **__Kyle," _the clowns said in disturbing unison.

Kai glowered at them.

"Uh oh," the leader said with exaggerated arm movements, "Looks like _someone _hasn't had their sunshine and rainbow smiles for breakfast!"

Kai took a step away.

"Well we'll fix that," the apparent second-in-command announced, "Right everybody? A one, a two, a three…!"

And, to everyone's horror, they burst into song.

And, just to add to the monstrous nature of it all, they performed a well-rehearsed dance routine at the same time.

Seriously, it was like the nightmare you always have when you're a kid. The one where you're surrounded by singing, dancing clowns.

"_Super Happy Fun Kid Day Care_

_Super Happy Fun Kid Day Care_

_We give your child_

_A gum-drop smile_

_We're happy kiddie makers!"_

They stood in their finishing poses for a while.

(Insert tumbleweed rolling by.)

Kai took another step away.

"Hey, guys, maybe he's right, we really _can't _leave him-" Tyson started.

"No, it's good," Ray said conclusively, handing the chibi over. Kai struggled for a moment but quickly realized his helplessness in the face of clowns and gave up. He did, however, shoot them all a look that said 'I will never forgive you for this. This is punishable by death'.

"Don't fret, he may appear uncertain now," another clown said, pointing to Kai's 'I will kill you using only my bare hands and a spoon' expression, "But I can guarantee you he will come back to you smiling just like us!"

And with that they spirited him off to their twisted world. I mean, the day care.

"Kai smiling just like them?" Tyson pondered, "There's a thought to give you nightmares."

A collective shudder ran through the group.

* * *

As one may have guessed, at the appearance of Kai, Timothy promptly ran and hid under the nearest table.

Kai, however, had no interest in the little snobling. He was more concerned with surviving one day in this disturbing, technicolour environment.

"So _Kyle," _Nameless Clown #1 said with a smile sweet enough to rot teeth, "Do you want to play with the building blocks?"

"No."

"Board games?"

"No."

"Arts and crafts?"

"No."

"Embroidery set?"

"No."

"Hula hoops?"

"No."

"Percussion instruments?"

"No. Why are you dressed as a demon?"

"I'm a clown."

"Yeah, but why?"

"To inspire brightness, happiness and warmth in every child I work with."

"Actually you just look silly."

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah. Kinda scary too."

"And how do you _feel _about that?"

"Eh?"

"Tell me how you _feel, _Kyle. Let me see your aura so I know how to make you a super happy fun kid."

"…I'm…going to play with the building blocks now."

* * *

"I sure hope Kai's doing alright," Hilary said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ray said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

_(Meanwhile..._

_"Well these are the weirdest building blocks ever."_

_"We replaced the adorable pictures on them with the ancient Greek alphabet, to stimulate your young minds!"_

_"…")_

"Yeah, I guess," she agreed.

"Anyway, have you found anything, Chief?" Ray asked (with more hope than Hilary thought quite proper).

"Afraid not," Kenny said, shaking his head, "The problem is, there's nothing to go on. If we could at least _see _how he got here, how it happened, we might be able to work out a way to send him back-"

As if on cue, an extremely weird sound started to fill the room, accompanied by a strong wind.

"That sounds like the TARDIS!" Tyson gaped, eyes wide, "That means The Doctor is coming, which means our world is being invaded by one of his evil alien enemies! Oh man, I hope it's not those mechanical clown dudes! I've seen enough clowns today to last me a lifetime!"

"I think we're safe, those guys only appeared in one episode," Max said, "It's fine as long as it's not the cybermen cos they were rather lame."

"Yeah, but-"

"Forget the villains, David Tenant is coming!" Hilary squealed.

"I don't think this has anything to do with Doctor Who…" Bryan said, once again amazed by the kind of morons he was surrounded by.

**A/N: Ok, time out. The incessant Doctor Who references are probably confusing a whole lot of people. I apologize. It's sad proof that I am British -- See notes at the end for an explanation if one is required. I also don't own Doctor Who.**

Just to confirm Bryan's theory, there was an unexpected burst of light, and when it faded what they saw was most definitely not a blue police box.

What they saw was even more alien and even more likely to bring about the end of the world.

"…Oh my," Chief managed finally.

"We're all going to die," Ian said with some certainty.

Ray just left the room, not trusting himself to speak.

* * *

Kai tried very hard not to blink, lest the clowns should try and eat him during the millisecond in which his eyes were closed.

Needless to say, the day-care leaders had not been allocated a particularly fond place in his little heart.

He wasn't warming too much to his peers, either. They all had a similar look about them…a sort of brain-dead look.

"Clown-zombies," he whispered to himself in confirmation.

Of course, being a child of Balcov Abbey, the closest thing he had ever seen to a clown before was Boris on a bad hair day. But all children have a natural, deep-bred instinct that says to them: Clowns are your mortal enemy. Never trust a clown.

And the pre-schoolers around him seemed unnatural, even by his standards. (His standards being 'kids ruthlessly battling each other into submission and having all emotions sucked out of them is normal'.)

Two boys were having a competition to see who could knit a pair of socks the fastest. Another group were practicing quadratic equations on a chalkboard. Timothy was, of course, playing chess. Against himself. Some girls were reciting 16th century poetry to one another.

Keep in mind that all of these kids are six years old or younger.

They all seemed to be dressed the same, too…all the boys wore short trousers, a shirt, tie and waistcoat. All the girls wore knee-length dresses with a ribbon on the left side of their head (yes, all of them!)

All in all, it was kinda odd.

"…I am scared," he said to himself, nodding.

"Hey, Kyle," Nameless Clown #5 said, approaching him with a tray, "Want some bone-building milk and delicious wholemeal bread with low-fat spread?"

"Well that depends," he said frostily, "How much mind-controlling serum does it have in it? My system has learned to deal with concentrations up to and including 7 milligrams per gram, but beyond that I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse."

(Yes, he had started to build up an immunity to mind-altering chemicals at the abbey. They slipped it in his food _that _often.)

"Honestly, Kyle, you're such a _funny _little boy," Nameless Clown #5 laughed, stepping towards him.

"Stay. Away," he ordered.

The clown didn't know why he felt so compelled to obey the six-year old. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that he had somehow swiped the butter knife from the tray he was carrying without him noticing, and was now brandishing it in a way that made it seem very, very, very threatening.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Tyson groaned, "It's like the apocalypse is coming or something."

"It's not so bad," Hilary said with a bright smile.

"Yes it is," Ray said, looking exceedingly tired.

The source of this debate sat in the middle of the room, observing them all coolly and with a surprising lack of fear.

"I'm not sure he's quite human…" Tyson said nervously.

"Of course he is," Hilary said, rolling her eyes.

"He hasn't _spoken _since he got here."

"So?"

"He hasn't _moved _since he got here."

"So?"

"He hasn't _blinked _since he got here."

"…Ok, granted."

* * *

"You won't take me alive!" Kai yelled determinedly from his perch atop one of the equipment cupboards.

"Kyle, please come down," Nameless Clown #3 pleaded, "Can't you see you are being very irrational and thoughtlessly putting yourself in danger?"

"I'm six years old, lady. You really expect me to think about stuff like that?" he questioned in obvious annoyance.

Incidentally, whilst he was causing this little scene, none of the other kids stirred from their occupations. It was starting to concern him how zombified they all were. The kids at the abbey were perky and responsive in comparison.

"The _other _children think about those things," the clown said.

"The _other _children don't think about anything," he replied with a snort, "They are nothing but your mindless slaves."

"Uh-uh-uh!" Nameless Clown #4 said, wagging a finger at him, "I sense negative vibes. I think you need a lesson on how to be a _super happy fun kid…"_

Kai gulped as every clown started to advance towards him, suddenly not looking so cheerful. (In fact…it looked like their huge painted-on smiles had just turned upside down…somehow.)

"You need a time-out," Nameless Clown #6 said, "There's no room for naughty children here."

He backed away until he was against the wall, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they got a step ladder and nabbed him. Curses…he really should have thought this rebellion through.

They were just getting close enough to squirt him with their joke flowers, when the door opened and Hilary and Tyson stepped inside. The clowns froze before their red-paint smiles assumed their insanely happy look and they turned to greet them.

"Uh…it's time for Kyle to come home now," Hilary said.

"Aw, going so soon?" Nameless Clown #2 said, looking rather convincingly sad (as they had probably been looking forward to torturing and brainwashing him).

"Yeah, but he'll be back tomorrow," Tyson said unwittingly. Kai, who had just scrambled his way over to them, looked up at him with a stricken expression.

"I will?" he questioned faintly.

"Yup," Tyson said, "You'll be here five days a week from now on, incidentally."

Kai looked like he might be sick.

"_Well then, Kyle," _the clowns said in their scary unison, _"We'll see you tomorrow…"_

Unsurprisingly, the chibi didn't talk much during the walk home.

Hilary stopped him just before he entered his room in the dojo. He looked up at her quizzically.

"Um…we have a bit of a surprise for you," she said. He regarded her suspiciously (the last surprise they had given him had been the day-care, and we all know how well that went).

Deciding more words were unnecessary, she just slid the door open.

Kai blinked, staring in surprise and astonishment for a moment before smiling more brightly than they had ever seen.

"Hi, Tala!" he said in apparent delight.

"Sup," replied the miniature red-head, speaking for the first time since his arrival and giving a small, somewhat disturbing, icy smile.

* * *

_**End!!!**_

_**And about time too.**_

_**Did anyone get TOTALLY lost there?**_

_**Sorry if ya did.**_

_**Anyway, Doctor Who explanations…**_

_**I'm assuming everyone's at least HEARD of Doctor Who.**_

'_**The mechanical clown dudes' are, as implied, villains that appeared in only one episode before being destroyed.**_

'_**The cybermen' are the extremely slow-moving mechanical villains who pop up again and again despite mostly everyone thinking they are totally lame.**_

'_**The TARDIS' is 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space' AKA 'the blue police box' AKA the thing the Doctor travels through time and space in.**_

'_**David Tenant' is the (Scottish!) actor who plays the Doctor's ninth incarnation.**_

…

_**Is that all?**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**_

_**And now chibi-Tala has arrived… (Although he can't really be called a chibi, since he's like seven/eight…curses, this shall complicate things. Either way, more chaos shall ensue.)**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Fiver **_


End file.
